


Путь к Раю. Часть 9. Вселенная

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, BDSM, Disability, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Иной выбор приводит к разветвлению реальности. И проживать ее приходится, не зная, что несет следующий день. Это становится пыткой для Астарота. Одолеваемый бесконечными сомнениями, он в определенный момент решает отказаться от своей силы, чтобы попытаться найти истинного себя.
Series: Путь к Раю [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218





	1. Пролог

Мальчик с темными глазами и мрачным задумчивым лицом. Чем взрослее он становился, тем больше напоминал Астароту его самого. Эти напряженно-сутулые плечи, порой нервные, рваные движения, то потерянно-отрешенный взгляд, то сосредоточенно-точный. И ловкие руки, с такой легкостью управляющиеся с механизмами... Величайший ум, которому не были помехой юные годы.  
Арею было тринадцать. Здесь он находился уже большую часть своей короткой жизни. Еще пара лет — Астарот был уверен — и он научится управлять Адом. Этот мальчик был невероятен. Он заслуживал большего, нежели быть новым дьяволом. Чьей-то марионеткой. Покорным судьбе.  
Он делал все, чтобы не стать покорным. Не склониться пред всесильным повелителем. Астарот чувствовал, что его не боятся. Ненавидят. Арей никогда не нарывался специально, ничего не делал себе во вред. Но говорил холодно, порой дерзко, и никогда — заискивающе. Никогда не пытался сделать вид, что лицемерно-смиренен. Никогда не принимал свою реальность, как нечто заслуженное.  
Астарот восхищался силой его духа. Спустя года он остался несломленным. Юный мальчик с глазами взрослого. Такой серьезный, мрачный и уверенный в себе. Готовый пройти этот путь до конца и победить. Неужели у него правда нашлись бы на это силы?  
Больше всего на свете Астарот жаждал получить этот ответ.

Когда мальчишку втащили в зал и бросили к его ногам, в детском взгляде было столько испепеляющей ненависти, столько протеста и жажды отомстить, вырваться отсюда. Он не боялся. Шестилетний ребенок, потерявший дом и семью — все, что у него было. Он был готов сейчас же наброситься на громадно возвышающегося над ним Правителя Ада. Но о его золотые доспехи он лишь сломал пару клыков и, шипя, как избитый котенок, забился в угол.  
Астарот подошел и присел рядом. Он был так близко к этому маленькому свирепому демоненку. С такой невероятно сильной и яркой душой. Яростные глазенки буравили пристальным взглядом. Арей угрожающе зашипел, оскалившись, и предупреждающе царапнул воздух коготками. Айон растил его настоящим воином. Уверенным, бесстрашным, сильным духом. В богом забытой глуши, в домике на берегу реки, Арей лишь зря растрачивал свой невероятный потенциал. Сколько же Астарот мог дать ему... Целый мир. Всю Вселенную. Выбор своего пути. Рожденный орудием чужой мечты — здесь он мог сам выбирать свою судьбу.  
— Я приветствую тебя, новый дьявол, — произнес Астарот, протягивая Арею руку и растягивая губы в легкой, слегка надменной улыбке. — Отныне все это твое. Пойдем со мной.  
Демоненок не сразу, но вложил свою лапку в его ладонь. Этот демон был враждебен. Он похитил, разрушил дом. Что же теперь? Арей больше никогда не увидит отца? Не вернется на Землю? Он потерял в этот день нечто очень важное. Но взамен — здесь, в плену — обрел отчаянно желаемую свободу.  
Астарот начал тренировать его с одиннадцати. Арею нравились тренировки — он не скрывал этого. Нравилась битва, нравилось ощущение легкости и силы. Нравилось, когда удавалось хотя бы задеть своего палача.  
Меч никогда не был его главным оружием. Его главным оружием всегда оставался ум.  
Арей ничего не подозревал об уготованной ему участи. Но было достаточно и того, что Астарот с ним уже сотворил. Палач все еще не отнял его душу, но уже навеки пленил ее. Такой ненавистный образ... И такой желаемый друг.  
Арей снова оказался повержен, как и множество раз до этого. Тяжело дыша, он не спешил вставать, давая ноющим мускулам передышку. Правитель Ада подал руку, и Арей оперся на нее, поднимаясь. Будто они и правда были друзьями, которые просто решили размяться.  
Арей никогда не касался его кожи. Руки повелителя всегда были облачены в перчатки. Интересно, холодной ли она была на ощупь?.. Ему еще нескоро довелось узнать.  
Порой Ад сходил с орбиты, и это был как раз один из таких дней. Каждый полет в космос был для Арея особенным. Красота бескрайней черноты завораживала. Светящиеся точки, рассыпанные по пространству, как зерно, складывались в причудливые узоры. Он мог разглядывать их часами.  
— Пойдем, — велел Правитель Ада, едва Арей поднялся. И, развернувшись, направился к выходу. Мальчишка последовал за ним.  
Молчаливый, задумчивый — он редко открывал рот, если ему не было задано прямого вопроса. Астарот никогда не бывал с ним намеренно жесток. Он мог быть жестким, требовательным, но никогда — жестоким. И, тем не менее, Арей крайне редко заговаривал с ним первым. Зато слушал всегда внимательно и с интересом — его действительно занимало то, что рассказывал Астарот.  
За прозрачной стеной коридора, по которому они держали путь, виднелись россыпи звезд и галактик. Арей шел позади, засунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись. Смотрел за стену, пока представлялась возможность.  
— Каковы размеры Вселенной? — спросил он, на этот раз подав голос первым. Уж больно его интересовал вопрос.  
Астарот ответил, не сбавляя шага:  
— Смотря как считать.  
Арей не стал переспрашивать, дожидаясь пояснений. Но больше Астарот ничего не сказал.  
Зал управления встретил привычной дружелюбностью. Оба они знали здесь каждую деталь. Арей уселся за панель, принимаясь отдавать кораблю команды. Ему — ребенку — будто бы давал порулить добродушный дядя. Никто не мог похвастаться тем, что ему в тринадцать доводилось управлять звездолетом. И было приятно чувствовать себя особенным.  
Он мог управлять им ровно настолько, насколько позволял Астарот. Только Правитель Ада мог отдавать телепатические команды. Только он мог восстанавливать корабль. Все, что было доступно Арею — направлять полет. При всем множестве функций эта возможность практически ничего не стоила. И все же это было позволено только ему одному.  
Астарот учил просчитывать курс. Для удобства Арей всегда держал в голове привычные маршруты. Большинство звездных карт он хорошо помнил в деталях.  
Астарот никогда не позволял спускаться на другие планеты. Сам он мог спокойно находиться и в безвоздушном пространстве, однако, никому больше подобное не было под силу. Никто из живущих в Аду никогда не ступал ни на одну планету. Даже Земля была под запретом. Никто не бывал на ней. Только спецотряд и мятежники, покинувшие Ад навсегда.  
— Можно ли долететь до других Вселенных? — спросил Арей, задумчиво взглянув на мониторы.  
— Ты сегодня непривычно разговорчив, — усмехнулся Астарот. Приблизившись сзади, он положил руку мальчишке на плечо и, склонившись над ним, ткнул когтем в маленькую точку на экране. — Сюда. Сегодня ты будешь сажать Ад.  
Это происходило впервые. Раньше Арей никогда не занимался взлетом и посадкой. Это было сложнее, чем вести корабль в бескрайней космической пустоте.  
— До других Вселенных не добраться на звездолетах, — ответил Астарот на заданный вопрос. — Там иные законы, иное пространство. За пределы этой Вселенной способна проникать только мысль.  
— Как это выглядит?  
Это всегда интересовало Арея больше всего остального. Устройство Вселенной. Загадки бытия.  
— Как другие галактики. Только между ними — пустота.  
— Пустота?  
— Бесконечное пространство, которое способна преодолеть только мысль.  
— Я хочу побывать там.  
— Когда-нибудь ты сможешь.  
— А ты? Бывал?  
— Да.  
— И каково это?  
Да, сегодня Арей был необычайно разговорчив.  
— Ничего особенного, когда к этому привыкнешь.  
— Ты видел другие планеты?  
— Я останавливался там. Есть очень красивые миры.  
— Красивее Земли?  
— Да.  
— Я хочу побывать там. Ты можешь...  
Астарот усмехнулся. Арей впервые просил о чем-то. Это было так важно для него...  
— Есть одна планета. Самая прекрасная во Вселенной. Когда-нибудь мы побываем там. И ты сможешь увидеть, как она красива.  
Сейчас они летели к каменной планете, безжизненной и холодной. Арей не знал, зачем повелителю это нужно. Зачем они порой бороздят космос. В поисках чего? Повелитель никогда не давал ответов.  
Арей всегда чувствовал на себе его незримые оковы. Ненавидел за разлуку с отцом, за то, что он посмел распоряжаться его жизнью, принимать судьбоносные решения. Но любил проводить с ним время. В конце концов, отец тоже всегда решал за него. Но с ним никогда не было так интересно.  
Астарот сдержал обещание, и совсем скоро — уже следующая планета оказалась той самой. Арей сам вел звездолет к ней и еще из космоса видел, насколько она прекрасна — волшебно-голубая, покрытая зелеными лесами. Ад не стал приземляться.  
— Подойди ко мне, — велел Астарот и, приобняв Арея, телепортировался вместе с ним.  
Они оказались посреди болот. Чудесное место — светлое, полное причудливых растений, переливающееся в свете солнечных лучей. Земля никогда не могла похвастаться такими красотами.  
— Тебе нравится здесь? — поинтересовался Астарот.  
— Здесь очень красиво, — с восхищением ответил Арей.  
Он прикоснулся к могучей иве и ощутил, как энергия течет через ладонь, наполняя силой. Все здесь казалось странным. Он хотел остаться здесь навсегда. Никогда не возвращаться домой или в Ад. Жить посреди чудесных болот вместе с Астаротом. Хотя бы узнать, каково это.  
— Я не должен быть здесь, — разрушил тот все дерзновенные мечты. — Я не слишком приятно покинул это место когда-то давно. У тебя есть несколько часов, чтобы осмотреться. Потом я вернусь за тобой.  
Арей остался один. Он не знал, куда идти, поэтому просто побрел куда-то. Это было приятно. Просто идти по земле. На планете, а не в коридорах ненавистного Ада. Вода кое-где доставала до колен, и невозможно было не замочить ноги. Душа наполнялась клокочущим счастьем.  
Он влез на дерево и уселся там, возвысившись над всем. Оглядывая с высоты волшебные красоты. Какие существа населяли эту планету? Хотелось все разузнать. Увидеть своими глазами. Испугались бы они, увидев его — инопланетянина? Или внешне он мало чем отличался от них?  
Как же хотелось обладать той же силой, что повелитель! Свободно перемещаться в пространстве, ходить по безжизненным планетам без атмосферы! Быть властелином целой Вселенной! Но Арей был всего лишь мальчишкой, которому позволили коснуться вечности...  
За пару часов блужданий по болотам он вышел к дороге. Дальше начинались поля и горы, где-то вдалеке зеленел лес. Вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души. Неужели он так и не встретит никого из местных жителей?  
Арей огляделся внимательнее и все же заметил вдали, почти у леса, человека, шагающего по дороге. Боясь потерять его из виду, он кинулся навстречу. И только спустя пару минут бега осознал, что заговорить о том, откуда он взялся и чего хочет, возможно, будет странно. Как и расспрашивать о здешней жизни — ведь сразу станет ясно, что он не местный. Что он другого вида, с другой планеты... И все же — что он терял?  
Одинокий путник шагал навстречу. Когда они сблизились, он остановился и поприветствовал, как старого знакомого. Может, на этой планете просто были такие обычаи?..  
— Ты прилетел сюда на корабле? — спросил незнакомец, проявляя подозрительную осведомленность.  
— Как ты... — удивился Арей, в первую секунду испугавшись этого.  
— Ты не выглядишь как человек. И на полудемона ты, в общем-то, не слишком похож.  
— Но откуда ты...  
— Демоны уже прилетали сюда. Тысячи лет назад. Я был там.  
— Вы здесь все такие долгожители?  
— Нет, — усмехнулся незнакомец. — Я переродился с тех пор. Зачем вы здесь на этот раз?  
Арей не знал, что на это ответить.  
— Правитель Ада позволил мне взглянуть на эту планету.  
— Экскурсия, значит? — хохотнул мужчина. — Что ж, на этот раз хотя бы обойдется без катастрофы. Я Вестер Реймонд. Добро пожаловать.  
Он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, и Арей неуверенно взял ее, назвав свое имя.  
— Ты его сын? — огорошил неожиданный вопрос.  
— Кого? — не сразу понял Арей.  
— Ну, Правителя Ада, — усмехнулся Вестер.  
— Нет, я... — снова запнулся мальчишка. А действительно — кем он был? Наследником? Воспитанником? Жертвой? — Он мой друг.  
— Друг? — задумчиво протянул маг. — Это похвально. С ним тяжело дружить. Мне казалось, он больше не вернется сюда. Тем более ради кого-то.  
— Я здесь ненадолго. Он скоро вернется за мной. И пока я здесь... Я хочу больше узнать об этой планете.  
— Эта планета — центр мироздания. Здесь есть то, что способно уничтожить бытие.  
Повелитель ничего не говорил об этом... Может быть, именно это было причиной, по которой он не хотел сюда возвращаться? Что, если он когда-то пытался уничтожить бытие?  
Вестер рассказал многое. Арей слушал, затаив дыхание, с восторженным интересом. Они шли вдоль дороги до самой темноты, не замечая ничего вокруг, и говорили.  
Астарот появился на их пути внезапно. Увлеченные, они заметили его, лишь когда приблизились почти вплотную. Вестер поздоровался с ним, они перекинулись парой слов. И, попрощавшись, демоны вернулись на корабль.  
— Ты пытался уничтожить бытие? — спросил Арей, едва они оказались в Аду. Он не мог думать ни о чем другом.  
Астарот не ответил. Только молча зашагал вперед по коридору. Он не слишком хотел об этом вспоминать.

***

Врата возвышались перед ним. Огромные, массивные. Двери в мечту. В его единственное желание. И он держал в руках ключ.  
Впереди было великое ничто. Покой. Блаженно-заслуженный. Черт побери, как же он этого хотел!  
— Отец! Нет! — выдернул из сладостного предвкушения голос Тиеллариса, спешащего к нему.  
— Почему мне не дают спокойно сделать апокалипсис? — возмутился Астарот. — Сынок, не видишь, папа занят! Уйди отсюда!  
Но Тиелларис не ушел. Ударом в челюсть повалив Астарота на землю, он отобрал ключ и хотел встать, но отец заставил упасть рядом, дернув за волосы.  
— Не лишай папу мечты! — воскликнул он осуждающе-укоризненно и заехал коленом в пах.  
Тиелларис скорчился и выронил ключ. Но прежде, чем ключ схватил Астарот, его подобрал Вестер.  
Астарот сам не знал, почему отступил тогда. Наверно, не хотелось бить морду хорошему другу. А вот сына почему-то оказалось совсем не жалко.

***

Оказавшись в своих апартаментах, Астарот нервно передернул плечами и щелчком пальцев сменил доспехи на золотистые рубашку и брюки. Воспоминания... Стоили они того, чтобы показать Арею Иварлидрей?  
Ведь именно тогда случился раскол. И ключ навеки остался у некромантов. А Вестер был предательски убит.  
Астарот с тяжелым вздохом рухнул в кресло, накрывая ладонью лицо и массируя ноющие виски. Все же никогда с тех пор он не был к мечте так близко. Но никогда с тех пор он не собирался возвращаться на Иварлидрей.  
Пепел сигареты падал на брюки. На полу царил привычный хаос из мусора. Именно в этот миг все стало особенно омерзительным. Прицелившись, Астарот кинул окурок в разбитый стакан с остатками вина, но промазал и едва не поджег комнату. Вечно у него все валилось из рук...  
— Хочешь убить меня? — спросил он у Арея, явившегося к нему.  
Бардак он убрал щелчком пальцев, а вот в привычные доспехи облачаться не стал.  
— Нет, — тихо, но уверенно ответил Арей. — Мне этого недостаточно.  
— Я тебя понимаю, — вздохнул Астарот. — Мне тоже никогда не достаточно.  
Было много таких моментов, когда он давал слабину. Все их он стирал из памяти мальчишки. Все должно было идти по плану. Как же это было тяжело для существа, живущего в миллиардах реальностей... Носить маску безжалостного, холодного палача. И так хотеть стать мальчишке другом.  
Этого хотели они оба. И это был слишком извилистый путь.  
Однажды Арей пришел сам. Попросил выпить. Он молчал, сидя на подлокотнике кресла и делая короткие, частые глотки. Астарот ждал.  
— Я больше не могу так, — наконец дрогнувшим голосом произнес мальчишка. — Отпусти меня. Я больше не могу без отца. Я теряю себя. Почему я должен быть пленником этого места? Я хочу домой.  
— Ты никогда не избавишься от моей власти.  
Стакан разбился о лицо. Арей набросился со всей своей яростью, вцепляясь когтями в незащищенное горло. Астарот отбросил его без усилий. Провел над лицом рукой, незримой силой стирая кровь. Подошел к мальчишке, заломил ему руки. Арей зашипел, но поднялся на ноги и послушно пошел вперед.  
Это место было привычным. Здесь он оказывался, когда не желал повиноваться. Сюда Астарот привел и на этот раз.  
Арей без слов снял рубашку. Встал к стене, опершись на нее руками. На спину опустился жалящий удар плети. За ним еще и еще. Свет в этом зале горел слишком тусклый. Будто в средневековой пыточной. Это было не самым страшным, что он испытывал здесь.  
Когда спина была исполосована до крови, рука Правителя Ада скользнула по ней, собирая пальцами кровь, а затем поднося их к губам. Это было даже приятно. Как-то странно, болезненно-тягуче. Арей позволял себе постанывать сквозь стиснутые зубы, и этот момент всегда воспринимался сакраментально интимным, полным мазохистского блаженства. С отцом, спустя многие годы, он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного.  
Перед сном он представлял себе, как однажды повелитель заходит чуть дальше. Как его руки скользят по телу, царапая когтями, как он прижимается сзади, трется о кровоточащие раны. Кусает за шею и входит одним резким толчком — болезненным, ярким. Трахает, как свою вещь. Делает с ним все, что хочет.  
Пожалуй, Арей не так уж хотел домой.  
Он считал, что должен ненавидеть. Но вопреки всему тянулся к Правителю Ада. Ледяному, безразличному. И ненавидел за это себя.  
Он пытался убить его не единожды. И всегда знал, что попытки обречены на провал. Это был способ доказать себе, что он не сломлен. Что ненавидит. Что будет бороться. И когда-нибудь победит.  
Астарот поддерживал эту игру. Карал за неповиновение. Демонстрировал власть.  
Арей никогда не был воином. Его оружием был разум, а не сила. Повелитель же виртуозно владел и тем, и другим. Он был идеален во всем. Весь в блестящем золоте, статный, холодный, полный ледяного спокойствия и самообладания. Астарот изо всех сил старался удержать эту иллюзию. До конца носить маску бездушного палача.  
И все же иногда он сдавался. Звал мальчишку к себе в порыве тускло-неясной вины.  
— Я делаю это, чтобы ты смог быть счастливым, — шептал он, прижимая к себе Арея. Понимая, как абсурдно звучат эти слова. Считая, что поступает правильно.  
И снова и снова стирал ему память. Для него должен был существовать только Правитель Ада. Безжалостный, бессердечный палач.

Его личная лаборатория. Он мог сидеть здесь часами. Изобретать, мастерить, изучать. Этому он посвящал почти все свободное время. Книг здесь не было — только компьютер. С невероятной огромной информационной базой. Человеческие знания, как и то, что было известно Айону, не шли с этим ни в какое сравнение. Компьютер у Арея был и карманный — он частенько читал с него перед сном.  
Пару раз он бывал и в личной лаборатории Астарота. В огромном помещении, забитом приборами, назначения которых он не мог себе даже представить. Ему позволялось там поработать. Это было невероятно захватывающе. Будто он прикасался к великому таинству Вселенной.  
Астарот любил смотреть на него за работой. Такого увлеченного, сосредоточенного, полностью погруженного и растворенного в любимой деятельности. Арей тянулся к познанию. Жаждал охватить сознанием весь мир. Его живой интерес ко всему откликался в душе бурей чувств, и хотелось давать ему все больше и больше возможностей.  
Арей вздрогнул, когда на плечо опустилась рука Правителя Ада, и поднял на него глаза, оторвавшись от своего занятия.  
— Пойдем, — позвал за собой Астарот.  
В этой части корабля Арей находился впервые. Какой-то из нижних уровней. Здесь не было прозрачных стен. Мозговой центр — так его назвал повелитель. Так оно и оказалось.  
Мозг корабля выглядел как мозг демона — только невероятно огромный. Арей глядел на него, затаив дыхание. Каждое новое открытие было сравни волшебству.  
— Ты подаешь ему сигналы через панель управления, — объяснил Астарот. — Только система навигации управляется через кабели. Все остальное — телепатически. Через мое сознание.  
— Почему так? — с интересом спросил Арей, обратив на него любопытный взгляд.  
— Этот корабль — часть меня. Никто больше не должен иметь возможность управлять им.  
— И никто, кроме тебя, не смог бы построить систему управления?  
— Нет. Для этого нужно отдавать телепатические приказы. Вручную связь невозможно установить.  
— Как ты это сделал?  
— Боюсь, если я скажу, ты повторишь это, — усмехнулся Астарот. — Я не могу этого допустить. Слишком опасно.  
— Я думаю, ты сделал это, воссоздав свое тело из нескольких клеток. Получилось объединенное сознание. Поэтому только ты можешь управлять Адом. Он — это ты.  
Он не ждал меньшего от мальчишки. Его гениальный ум нашел простое и логичное решение. Как и всегда.  
Астарот провел рукой по его волосам — медленно, легко, с какой-то уважительной, благоговейной нежностью. Арей прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этой короткой лаской.  
— Я не стану это повторять, — пообещал он. — Ты чувствуешь боль каждый раз, когда в обшивку врезается метеорит. Ты чувствуешь космический холод своей кожей. Все, кто здесь находится, ходят по твоим внутренностям. Меня пробирает ужас каждый раз, когда я представляю, как это чувствуется. Сколько сил у тебя на это уходит. Ты сильнейший демон, я не твоего уровня. Я понимаю, что у меня нет шансов. Это не та смерть, которой я хочу умереть.  
Хотелось обнять его. Еще тогда Астарот навеки влюбился в его сознание. Он встретил родственную душу. Кого-то, равного по разуму. И так ужасно с ним поступил.  
— Хочешь когда-нибудь суметь управлять им?  
Арей усмехнулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
— Конечно, хочу.  
Цена за это оказалась слишком высока.

Арей не общался ни с кем, кроме Астарота. Редкие стычки со стражами были не в счет. Он и не стремился заводить друзей. Ему вполне хватало встреч с повелителем. Он редко нарушал привычные маршруты. Квартира — лаборатория — навигаторская. Этого было достаточно. Очень редко, когда ему во что бы то ни стало хотелось с кем-то поговорить — он сам шел к Астароту. Тот встречал приветливо и никогда не отправлял восвояси.  
Иногда они просто пили и молчали. Иногда — обсуждали науку. Порой прогуливались по кораблю. И жестокий палач в это время был ближе, гораздо ближе отца.  
Иногда Арей просил устроить ему тренировку. Это было способом спустить пар. Расслабиться в череде стремительных, ловких движений. Он был талантлив во всем, но с этим у него не сложилось. Физической силы спустя годы он оказался лишен.  
Тренировки доставляли удовольствие им обоим. В движении жизнь останавливалась. Мгновения шли по-иному. Они будто застывали в бесконечности и оставались одни во всем мире. Только вдвоем.  
— Мы одни в космосе? — спросил он как-то, глядя за прозрачную стену тренировочного зала.  
— В этой его части — да, — ответил Астарот. — Корабли из Рая давно уже никуда не летают. А на других планетах нет нужных технологий. Так что здесь только мы. На самом деле, даже корабли Рая неспособны улетать так далеко от планеты. До Иварлидрея на них долететь еще можно. До Земли — нельзя.  
Арей с интересом взглянул на Правителя Ада.  
— Почему?  
— Не хватит ресурсов. Начнется распад тканей. Корабль развалится, экипаж погибнет. Из космоса сложно брать энергию. Для нее нужен источник, на который еще необходимо настроиться.  
— А от чего питается Ад?  
— От Звезды Истины.  
— Как ты это сделал?  
— Это сложно объяснить, — усмехнулся Астарот. — В какой-то мере я сам черпаю из нее энергию. И через меня она передается кораблю.  
— Я хочу построить свой корабль, — заявил Арей, решительно глядя ему в глаза. — Научи меня.  
— Это невозможно.  
Астарот солгал. Позже, когда душа Арея стала принадлежать ему, и сам он разделил часть себя с мальчишкой. И этого было достаточно, чтобы тот мог получать от него частицу энергии.  
Так было нужно. Иначе Элизиум не смог бы добраться до Рая. Иначе все было бы напрасно. Эту цену Астарот всегда считал необходимой, безусловной. Этапом на пути к раю. Жертвой, без которой было нельзя обойтись.  
Иногда Арей выбирался на природу. Лежал в саду у фонтана и читал, погрузившись в себя. Пения птиц здесь не было — как не было других привычных на Земле звуков. Здесь обитали существа с интеллектом Земных животных. Их запрещалось забирать себе в качестве питомцев, но разрешалось с ними играть — только если они подходили сами. Природу здесь никто не трогал, никто не вмешивался в нее — потому она благоухала невероятной красотой. И все же этого было мало.  
Астарота никогда не тянуло к природе. Он предпочитал проводить досуг в своей квартире, в окружении привычного мусора, попивая алкогольные коктейли разной степени крепости и покуривая сигареты. Порой он развлекался, путешествуя по реальностям. Изредка — копаясь в лаборатории. В отличие от Арея, ему ничто не было интересно. Кроме, пожалуй, моментов, которые он проводил с ним.  
Однажды Астарот все же навестил Арея в саду, застав его за привычным занятием. Сел рядом у фонтана, по-отечески погладил по волосам и спросил:  
— Что читаешь?  
— Сколько лет у тебя ушло на то, чтобы стать таким могущественным? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Арей, с любопытством заглянув ему в глаза.  
В его взгляде никогда не было страха, он всегда смотрел прямо и уверенно, с неким вызовом, с дерзостью. Порой там поселялась ненависть. Жгучая, пламенная. Такая бодрящая, возбуждающая. К тому же, с годами он стал наглее. И чаще говорил, чем молчал. Даже когда и вправду стоило промолчать.  
— Мне повезло, — усмехнулся Астарот. — Такой шанс выпал мне одному. Я стал таким в одно мгновение.  
— Из-за Звезды Истины?  
— Да. Ты хочешь повторить мой путь?  
— Каковы шансы, что у меня выйдет? — скептично хмыкнул Арей. — Лучше потратить годы. Столетия. Тысячелетия, если придется. Научиться обращаться с силой, понимать ее. Тогда я стану совершеннее тебя, и ты склонишься передо мной.  
Астарот расхохотался — без насмешки, без злобы. В его смехе слышалось поощрение. Гордость за такого амбициозного ученика.  
— Ты бросаешь мне вызов?  
— Да.  
— Что ж, тогда до встречи на поле битвы. Через сотни или через тысячи лет.  
— Не сомневайся.  
Астарот и не сомневался в Арее. Сколько бы он ни ломал его, сколько бы ни лепил из него свою марионетку, маленький дьявол всегда шел своим путем. Принимал решения, которые Астарот не мог до конца понять и просчитать. Удивлял. Восхищал. Он был слишком живым, слишком непредсказуемым. Он обыгрывал в игре реальностью — что до него ни разу не удавалось никому.  
— У тебя огромный потенциал, — произнес Астарот слегка потеплевшим голосом. — Если когда-нибудь ты победишь меня, я буду горд тобой. Сколько бы у тебя ни ушло на это времени.  
Арей снова улегся на плиты фонтана, погружаясь в чтение. Он высказал все, что хотел. Астарот тронул его за плечо, вынуждая обернуться, и кивнул на свои колени, прикрывая мантией жесткие доспехи. Выдохнув, мальчишка улегся на них, устраиваясь поудобней, и продолжил читать. Мысли в голове путались, и совершенно невозможно было сосредоточиться. Голова лежала на коленях Правителя Ада — вот и все, о чем он мог думать, чувствуя затылком холод его доспехов. Ледяной и жесткий — такой он был. Тем сильнее будоражили редкие проявления нежности и теплоты.  
Качели. Так про себя называл это Арей. Секунды и события раскачивали то в сторону счастья, то в сторону ненависти. Это чувство казалось невыносимым. Боль смешивалась с удовольствием. Злость с надеждой. Он хотел уничтожить Правителя Ада. И сделать его своим другом.  
Больше всего Арей боялся, что это не закончится никогда. Что в конечном итоге он окажется сломлен. От его психики ничего не останется. Пропадет воля, уйдут силы. Жизнь станет чередой тьмы и серости. Но он ведь был сильным и должен был выдержать. Во что бы то ни стало должен.  
И все же он не оставлял попыток сбежать. Попыток убить повелителя. Попыток ради доказательства своей силы. Своей несломленности.  
С каждым разом у него получалось все лучше — этого Астарот не мог не отметить. На этот раз Арей напрыгнул со спины, попытавшись вонзить нож в затылок. Астарот мгновенно оказался сзади, перехватив его локтем за шею — стремительно, внезапно. Не дав шанса уклониться. Арей выронил нож и захрипел, вцепляясь в золотые доспехи.  
— Ты совершенствуешься, — с усмешкой похвалил Астарот. Дрожь пробежала по телу от бархатного шепота у самого уха. — Но то, что ты взял технологию разложения клеток у меня из лаборатории, не значит, что это поможет меня убить. Только один нож во всей Вселенной способен убить меня. И это не он.  
— В следующий раз я попробую бластером, — мстительно прохрипел Арей.  
Астарот потащил его по коридорам прямо так — держа за шею. И, втолкнув в привычную комнату, где обычно проходили наказания, отбросил на пол. Упав на четвереньки, Арей не спешил подниматься. Он стоял так, опустив голову, пока повелитель не потянул за волосы, заставив встать на ноги, и больно обхватил пальцами подбородок, кольнув ледяным взглядом. Что он мог? Только молча скалиться — злобно, яростно, с бешеным, праведным гневом. А потом стискивать зубы от боли, упираясь в стену, пока плеть терзала кожу.  
Повелителя все это лишь забавляло. Непокорность не была угрозой. Наказание — лишь способ показать его место, унизить, причинить боль. Арей понимал это. Это было платой за его поступок. Игрой в реальность, где бесконечная цепь причинения боли никогда не прерывалась.  
Это успокаивало на мгновения, пока в воздухе свистела плеть. В них оставалась только ненависть. Без примесей. Без двойственности. Без выбора. Чаша весов склонялась к ней, принося покой. До тех пор, пока теплота вновь не пробуждала любовь.  
Арей старался не дергаться под ударами. Не издавать ни звука. Иногда сквозь зубы доносилось тихое шипение или сдавленное рычание — когда боль становилась совсем непереносимой. Завопить было бы слишком унизительно. Он не кричал ни разу — с самого первого наказания. Как бы ни было больно.  
Раны от этих орудий пыток заживали очень долго — наверное, как у обычного человека. В причинении страданий повелитель был крайне искусен. В общем-то, и фантазией не обделен...  
Чем старше становился Арей, тем сильнее ему доставалось. Тем жутче выглядела плеть. Постепенно она обросла шипами, пропиталась ядом, стала жгучей, как тысячи солнц. И с каждым разом боль притуплялась. Становилась чем-то привычным. Постоянным. Она больше не исчезала ни на секунду. Навечно оставалась с ним.  
Постепенно приходила апатия. Равнодушие ко всему. Больше ни в чем не было смысла. Победа... Зачем? Она не принесла бы счастья. Избавление от боли ничего не привнесло бы в жизнь. Ничего больше не хотелось менять.  
Он отдал свою душу. Что ему было терять?  
Астарот с болью смотрел на его угасание. Он сам не понимал свою боль, отрицал ее, игнорировал. Властелин реальности — для него не должно было существовать чувств. Он понимал, что привязался к мальчишке. Что где-то в глубине души не готов просто исполнить свою роль и уйти. Он хотел стать для него другом. Исцелить эту — такую необходимую — боль.  
Шестнадцатилетний мальчик без души. У него был взгляд старика. Уставшего от жизни, измученного, погребенного под опытом своих лет. Но где-то там, внутри — еще не сдавшегося. Где-то там еще тлел уголек ненависти. И любви. И он любил его всем сердцем — этого несчастного, мрачного мальчика. Он просто этого не понимал.  
Это был его последний раз в космосе. Арей стоял и смотрел на звезды за прозрачной стеной, еще не зная этого. Не предполагая, где окажется уже через неделю.  
Пульсирующим скоплениям света — галактикам и туманностям — было все равно, что подходит к концу очередной год на Земле. Что где-то в глубинах космоса кипит примитивная смертная жизнь.  
За эти годы Арей побывал на нескольких планетах. Несколько раз на Иварлидрее, еще по разу — в других, менее интересных мирах. Ад облетел всю Вселенную. В ней было столько удивительного, волшебного и чудесного, столько невероятных открытий. Она таила опасность, но не было дома родней.  
Астарот знал о том, что случится. Знал, что это последние дни Арея на корабле. Вскоре они вернутся на Землю. Нападет Айон. И Ад надолго останется в одиночестве без своего повелителя. Было тяжело выдержать мысль о том, что это — конец.  
Он подошел к Арею сзади и положил руку ему на плечо. Они стояли так, не говоря ни слова, будто прощаясь. Его маленький замечательный гений покидал, чтобы пойти дальше своим путем. Хотелось сделать для него что-нибудь напоследок.  
— Я исполню одну твою просьбу, — произнес Астарот, погладив его по волосам. — Только одну. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Свою душу.  
Астарот мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Это невозможно.  
— Тогда я больше ничего не хочу.  
Почему? Почему он даже не попытался попросить о свободе? Или теперь это уже не имело значения? Он был навеки пленен...  
— Другого шанса не будет. Я сделаю все. Кроме этого.  
Арей развернулся и устало посмотрел в глаза. Без прежней дерзости и силы. Астарот коснулся его щеки сталью холодных доспехов. И, отстранив ладонь, заставил исчезнуть с нее золотую перчатку. Кожа была так же холодна.  
— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Арей.  
Астарот склонился, медленно приблизившись к нему, и встретился с ним губами. Лед равнодушия с пламенем ненависти. И это что-то разбудило внутри у них обоих. Что-то забытое, что-то, что всегда было где-то рядом, но никогда не показывалось. Мгновения растянулись на вечность. Арею показалось, что он охватил собой всю Вселенную. Будто бы он слился с повелителем телом и душой. Будто бы ощутил все то же, что чувствует он. И импульс прокатился по кораблю.  
Поцелуй разорвался. Астарот отстранился и растянул губы в холодной, сосредоточенной усмешке. Он выполнил обещание. Но почему Арей именно этого захотел?  
В последний раз они прилетели на Иварлидрей. Это было чем-то вроде прощального подарка — Арей успел полюбить эту планету. Теперь по болотам шли они вдвоем. Вода блестела, переливалась на солнце. Все здесь цвело и благоухало, и в воздухе стоял приятный свежий аромат — запах воды и цветов. Они шли в воде мимо кувшинок и камышей — вода здесь доставала до колен.  
— Скажи мне свое имя, — попросил Арей, остановившись.  
— Тебе еще рано знать его, — усмехнулся Астарот, развернув мальчишку к себе.  
— Но я узнаю?  
— Узнаешь. Через много десятилетий.  
Арей отвернулся и мрачно хмыкнул.  
— Ты как будто прощаешься.  
— Нет, я всегда буду с тобой.  
Почему это звучало совсем не угрожающе? Тепло? Почему не хотелось, чтоб было как-то иначе?  
— Ты никогда не спрашивал, чего я хочу. Не спускался со мной на Иварлидрей.  
— Ты скоро покинешь Ад, — не стал отрицать Астарот. — Но я никогда не покину тебя.  
Арей подался вперед, обхватывая его руками и утыкаясь в жесткие доспехи. Обнимая, прощаясь. И Астарот, не дрогнув, обнял в ответ. Его маленький мальчик без души вырос. Этот этап подходил к завершению. Теперь им предстояло встретиться лишь через много лет. И оба знали, что этот день непременно настанет. Оставалось только дождаться.  
Арей сбежал, когда Ад парил над Землей. Угнал небольшой корабль, который едва дотянул до леса, где он никогда раньше не бывал. Так вышло, что в спешке он кинулся к первому попавшемуся кораблю — и тот будто назло оказался неисправен. Оставаться в лесу не было смысла. Арей взлетел, поднялся над лесом и огляделся. Свобода уже сейчас невероятно пугала. Он не хотел ее. Но оставаться на атакованном звездолете... Правителя Ада там уже не было. Он все потерял. Снова. И что теперь обрел взамен?  
Месяцы скитаний, попыток найти отца. Взяв себя в руки, Арей вернулся к оставленному в лесу кораблю. Через это место пролегал путь дальше. Здесь находились ресурсы, обогатившие его.  
Он обосновался в городе у самого леса. Было совершенно наплевать, где жить. Лишь бы подальше от людей. И все же... он полюбил их. Их благодарные улыбки.  
Впервые после того, как обрел новый дом, он явился в город, чтобы напиться в баре. В тот день он оставил непомерно огромные чаевые. А на следующий, проспавшись в комнате отдыха, вышел на улицу и по пути домой натолкнулся на бармена, разгружающего машину у детского приюта. Парень, заметив его, подбежал и пожал ему руку, еще раз поблагодарив за щедрость.  
— Я волонтер, — сбивчиво пояснил он, лучась неподдельным счастьем. — Мы никак не могли найти деньги на новые вещи для детей. Теперь, благодаря вам, все будет хорошо.  
Этот эпизод слишком запал в душу. Эта благодарность... Это счастье в чужих глазах. Как же он хотел, чтобы оно наполнило его самого...  
На следующий день Арей отправился прямиком к мэру. Так было положено начало его помощи городу. Так он впервые ощутил, каково приносить людям добро.  
Вскоре он уже приезжал в город на машине — путь от его особняка был весьма неблизкий, и на дорогу пешком уходило слишком много времени. Летать же Арей не рисковал.  
Город полюбился ему. Стал его домом. Чем-то личным, принадлежащим только ему, не навязанным ни отцом, ни Правителем Ада. Он скучал по ним обоим. Но все же обрел кое-что важное взамен.  
Город больше напоминал большую деревню. Все здесь знали друг друга, все стояли друг за друга горой. Все помогали друг другу по мере возможности. И он привнес больше счастья в это место. Он позволил ему процветать.  
Он никогда не убивал никого из живущих здесь. Свято берег их всех, будто все они были его детьми. Это был его собственный маленький рай.  
Когда в его жизни вновь появился отец, он привнес в нее свою власть, свои цели. И Арей отправился за ним — в Рай, о котором знал гораздо больше него. Где ждала новая боль. И где он нашел своего палача, ставшего лучшим другом.  
Астарот смутно напоминал Правителя Ада. Их разговоры, близость и общность, его знания. И все же... Слишком сильно он отличался. Добродушный, простой, глуповатый на вид. Сутулый, нервозно-расслабленный. Наркоман, безразличный ко всему и не терпящий насилие. В отличие от Правителя Ада — статного, идеального, совершенного — Астарот совсем не казался красивым. Невзрачный, обыкновенный — вот что приходило в голову при взгляде на него. Он был ни то, ни се. Нечто несуразное, абсурдное и бессмысленное. И все же...  
Он стал лучшим другом. Понимающим, надежным, с которым оказалось невероятно много общего. Разве Правитель Ада мог быть таким? Разве совершенный повелитель мог иметь что-то общее с этим развязным хиппи? Впрочем, пара вопросов все же не давали покоя...  
— Как ты починил Ад? — спросил Арей, когда представилась возможность.  
— Я же бывал на Звезде Истины, я могу починить все, что угодно, — совершенно не напрягшись, ответил Астарот.  
Звезда наделяла всех разными возможностями. И легче было поверить в то, что он говорит правду, чем предположить, что он лжет... Ведь тогда не вышло бы удержаться, чтобы это с ним обсудить.  
Ад заставлял вспоминать. Воспоминания приносили и счастье, и боль. Сидя на каменных плитах фонтана, Арей вспоминал, как читал, положив голову на колени Правителя Ада. Все же, с отцом он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Даже страстный секс с ним не мог заменить короткого прикосновения повелителя. Все существо трепетало каждый раз, когда они становились хоть немного ближе. Отец никогда не понимал, всегда хотел сломать и переделать под себя. Как бы ни был жесток Правитель Ада... Пусть он растил для своих целей... Пусть навязал ему ненависть к бытию... Их разговоры, их понимание, их общие интересы — всего этого не было больше ни с кем.  
— Знаешь, — усмехнулся Арей, нервно затягиваясь сигаретой, когда рядом уселся Астарот. — На самом деле я хочу туда вернуться. Никогда не расставаться с ним. Я бегу от этого. Я ненавижу это желание. Но это то, чего я действительно хочу. Это настолько «мое», настолько нужно мне... Он забрал у меня душу гораздо раньше того рокового дня. Она всегда ему принадлежала. Невыносимо жить с этим. Меня разрывает на части. Он обещал, что мы еще встретимся. Я все еще жив только потому, что верю в это. Верю ему. Все, что я делаю — это жду.  
Астарот молча приобнял его за плечи.  
«Я тоже», — хотелось ответить ему.  
Они были вместе. Наконец вместе. Пусть и так странно. Его мальчишка без души совсем вырос. Превратился в жестокого садиста. Несчастного, полного ненависти. Он испытал ужасно много боли. Но иначе было нельзя...  
— Что ты сделаешь, когда он придет?  
Арей усмехнулся, утыкаясь себе в ладонь. Сколько раз он представлял себе этот миг...  
— Я хочу знать, почему он бросил меня. Почему позволил мне уйти.  
— Ты сам хотел сбежать. Все время.  
— Он всегда меня останавливал. Я делал то, чего он хотел. И на этот раз... Он хотел, чтобы у меня получилось сбежать.  
Снова молчание. Для них обоих было за счастье уже просто сидеть вот так, рядом, и курить не в привычном одиночестве. До тех пор, пока от сигарет не остались только окурки.  
— Мне одиноко, — продолжил Арей, забросив окурок в фонтан. — И внутри пустота. Невыносимо.  
— Эй, тут нельзя гадить! — возмутился Астарот, наклоняясь над водой и пытаясь поймать окурок.  
— И куда мне, блять, его деть?! — взъярился Арей, осознав, что его попытки раскрыть душу начисто проигнорированы. — Сожрать, что ли?!  
— Мелкий засранец! — проворчал демон.  
Арей от всей души залепил ему смачный поджопник, и Астарот плюхнулся в фонтан, не удержавшись на скользких плитах. Самовольный и противный смех дьявола сопроводил его плаванье. Вынырнув, Астарот вцепился в Арея и уволок его за собой на дно, аки русалка. Пару минут они барахтались и отплевывались от воды в борьбе за право потопить другого. До тех пор, пока Арей не схватил демона за волосы и резко не притянул к себе, впиваясь поцелуем в его губы.  
— Не то, — прошипел он почти сразу, отшвыривая Астарота и выбираясь на сушу.  
— А мне понравилось, — находчиво отозвался тот.  
Арей скривился и принялся отряхиваться.  
— Хочу выпить, — заявил он раздраженно. — У тебя есть бухло?  
— А как же, — оживился Астарот, вылезая из фонтана. — Тебе какое?  
— Мне покрепче!  
— Сделаем!  
«Каким же охуенным ты вырос, мать твою!» — с досадой с восхищением думал Астарот после энной по счету бутылки пива. Как же он жалел, что нельзя признаться в том, кто он такой на самом деле. Уже сейчас он видел на лице Арея разочарование. Неверие в то, что он — Правитель Ада, несмотря на множество совпадений. Почему он любил эту маску? Почему любил совершенного и жестокого палача? Почему с таким презрением смотрел на него сейчас? Это стояло между ними непреодолимой стеной.  
Арей любил и ненавидел Правителя Ада. За годы страданий уже после побега. За сны и видения, полные безумия и боли. Его бросили. Его растоптали. Все оказалось ложью. Этого он не мог простить. Искупить это было уже невозможно. Астарот и не умел. Он никогда не просил прощения.  
— Давай танцевать! — заявил Астарот, хватая Арея за руку и утаскивая на середину зала.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и заиграла музыка. Дьявол сматерился и едва не упал — он-то выпил уже гораздо больше. Вкусы в музыке у них совпадали — это послужило дополнительным стимулом для Арея, чтобы все же поддаться и станцевать. Он наслаждался, пока мог. Только горячая ненависть к Правителю Ада все эти годы делала его живым. Астарот погасил ее. Это было сильнее разума. Что-то в нем менялось. Во всей его жизни. И это приносило облегчение. Жизнь сдвинулась с мертвой точки. Все наконец шло к долгожданной развязке. Больше не было томительного, бесконечного ожидания. Арей чувствовал — он пришел.  
— Мне не нужен отец, — расхохотался Арей, все же спотыкаясь и падая на пол. — Ненавижу его! Этот старый хрен вечно мне указывает! Вечно сует нос в мои дела! Чтоб он сдох!  
Он закрыл руками лицо, с остервенением вцепляясь себе в волосы, и откинулся назад, больно ударившись затылком. Из-за опьянения почти этого не почувствовав.  
Он так и не стал сильнее Правителя Ада. Лишь еще ничтожнее, чем был.  
Бессильно распластавшись по полу, Арей разрыдался, наполнив зал надрывным заунывным воем. Ничтожество. Брошенное, пустое, бессмысленное ничтожество. Не было никакой «цели». Правитель Ада не придет. Он просто растоптал и уничтожил. Просто так. А потом бросил. Все это время пришлось страдать просто так. В этом не было смысла.  
— Убей меня, — взвыл Арей, цепляясь за Астарота, склонившегося над ним. — Я не могу так больше. Прошу, умоляю, убей...  
Астарот опустился на корточки и крепко сжал в объятиях его бессильно дрожащее тело.  
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал он тихим шепотом.  
Арей обхватил его лицо руками. Вгляделся в знакомые до боли голубые глаза. Он принимал правила игры. Он ждал ответа. И готов был до конца делать вид, что так ничего и не понял. Слишком боялся ошибиться. Снова остаться брошенным. Наедине с вопросами. Со своей пустотой.  
— Не уходи, — попросил он глухо, почти умоляюще. — Только не уходи...  
«Вот ты и узнал мое имя, мальчишка», — с облегченной усмешкой подумал Астарот, неся его на руках в комнату, чтобы уложить на кровать.  
Арей уже почти отрубился и мало что соображал. Было приятно позаботиться о нем. Сделать его жизнь чуточку лучше. Астарот не удержался от того, чтобы не припасть к нему на прощание, уткнуться лбом в его лоб и замереть так на долгие секунды, прикрыв глаза.  
— Ты великолепен, — шепнул он, зная, что Арей уже не слышит. — Ты не ничтожество. Ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Моя единственная любовь. Я не встречал никого умнее тебя. Я влюбился в твое сознание. Ты победишь, ты обязательно победишь меня, даже если сейчас в это не веришь. Я знаю, как мне суждено умереть. Ты будешь счастлив, Арей. Ты освободишься. Я буду с тобой, пока ты слаб и нуждаешься во мне. И все ужасные вещи, которые я творил с тобой, останутся в прошлом. А ты пойдешь дальше. Без меня.  
Почему же от этого было так больно?  
— Я решил, как ты проживешь свою жизнь, — усмехнулся Астарот. — Я ни о чем тебя не спросил. Я распорядился тобой. Как своей вещью. Я решил, что для тебя благо. Разве за это я не достоин смерти? Что бы там ни было, за гранью реальности... Я узнаю. Ты — нет. Тебе предстоит счастливая вечность. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль. Но я желал тебе счастья. Тебе решать, чего я заслуживаю. Я приму это. Я сделал единственное, чего захотел.  
Когда прозвучали эти слова — долгожданные, но все же такие неожиданные — Арей испытал и новый всплеск ненависти, и облегчение. «Это был я. Я все это делал ради Сатаны». Его жизнь растоптали ради чьего-то счастья. Или это была очередная ложь?  
Правитель Ада был слишком умен, чтобы проиграть. Но он проиграл — Сатана ненавидел его. Сатана спасся не благодаря, а вопреки ему. Или все дело в том, что Правителя Ада не существовало на самом деле? Существовало лишь его жалкое подобие — глупый несуразный Астарот?  
Арей был разочарован. Правитель Ада оказался лишь иллюзией. Как и вся жизнь.  
Астарот теперь стал ее частью. Арей вновь вернулся на Землю, решив постараться забыть о прошлом. На Земле оставался его дом. Все, что принадлежало ему одному. Но ни отец, ни Астарот не желали оставить в покое. Оба они были до отвращения навязчивы.  
На этот раз Астарот подстерегал у машины. Арей только-только отвязался от толп студентов и теперь как никогда жаждал одиночества. Поэтому Правителя Ада он дружелюбно поприветствовал ударом в пах с колена.  
— И тебе того же, — прохрипел Астарот, согнувшись.  
Арей сел в машину и тронулся с места, однако от надоедливых попутчиков это не избавило. Астарот материализовался на соседнем сидении — привычно безобидный и слегка печальный.  
— Я не так уж пристально следил за твоей жизнью, — буднично начал он дружескую беседу. — С каких пор у тебя есть ученая степень?  
— Я не преподаю в университете, — сквозь зубы процедил Арей, не отрываясь от вождения. — Просто иногда веду короткие курсы. Я на многое соглашаюсь, когда они просят, как бы это ни было мне неприятно.  
— О, и чему ты их учишь? — заинтересовался Астарот, поудобней устраиваясь на сиденье. — Механике? Генетике? Ведению бизнеса?  
— Я не бизнесмен. И не ученый. Мои знания бесполезны для людей — они не смогут создавать того, что создаю я.  
— Тогда что?  
— Я рассказываю им о космосе, — усмехнулся Арей. — Может, это как-то уменьшит их ксенофобию. Когда они поймут, что другие формы жизни не менее достойны права существовать. Что Вселенная огромна и загадочна. Мне нравится видеть их рассуждения. Нравится, когда они испытывают положительные впечатления от того, что я говорю.  
— А экскурсии ты им не устраиваешь?  
— Думаю, им не стоит знать, что у меня есть космический корабль.  
— И что, тебя ничто в них не бесит?  
— Бесит, — признался Арей, как-то болезненно скривившись. Напряженно потер виски и продолжил: — Я задолбался слушать этот бред про эволюцию. Кто-то собрал конструктор из останков хрен пойми кого, а все радуются. Любые мутации списывают на доказательства, хотя ежу понятно, что изменения сейчас происходят не из-за эволюции, а из-за токсинов в атмосфере, воде и пище. Притягивают за уши любые мифические подтверждения. Вся их сраная наука — религия нового века. Люди что, просто не умеют иначе? Не умеют анализировать реальность, а не подгонять ее под свою парадигму? Кто вообще первым придумал, что он нашел новый вид, а не останки какого-то мутанта с отклонениями? Почему кто-то вообще поверил в его больные фантазии и назвал эту срань научным подходом? Это гребаное познание новых граней человеческой тупости. Очень расширяет кругозор.  
Астарот усмехнулся. Пожалуй, с этим неизбежно сталкивались все, кто знал правду. Впрочем, его самого когда-то с большим интересом слушали в коммуне хиппи, где он пытался втереть, что эволюция не противоречит креационизму, даже если они не готовы от нее отказаться. И что они дураки, если считают, что они разумны, а несоизмеримо более сложная Вселенная — нет.  
— Ты можешь рассказать им, как все работает на самом деле.  
— Только если скажу, кто я такой.  
Жаль. Он ведь не только поэтому страдал от нужды скрываться. И что его вообще здесь держало? Давно бы уже переехал на Иварлидрей.  
— Не пригласишь меня к себе на чашечку пивка? — нахально предложил Астарот, наклоняясь почти к самому лицу Арея. Тот отпихнул его локтем и вжал в пол педаль газа.  
— Хватит ко мне жаться, чучело, — мрачно произнес он, краем глаза заметив, как Астарота отбросило на сиденье, и испытав короткое чувство удовлетворения.  
— Нам есть что обсудить, разве нет? — слегка обиженно пробурчал Правитель Ада, на сей раз предусмотрительно пристегиваясь. — Ты все равно напьешься, как приедешь, так почему бы мне не напиться вместе с тобой?  
Арей мрачно хмыкнул в ответ, но на сей раз не стал возражать.  
Напиваться вместе с Астаротом было одновременно и приятно, и омерзительно. Это напоминало поминки надежд и мечтаний. Приветствие суровой реальности. Арей хотел избавиться от этого груза. Рассказать о том, что творится у него на душе. Что теперь было терять? Какая, к чертям, теперь разница?  
— Ты все эти годы приглядывал за мной, заботился обо мне, — процедил он, стискивая в руке бокал. — Я любил это чувство. Что я не одинок. Что кто-то свыше всегда рядом со мной. Страшнее всего для меня было потерять это чувство. Узнать, какой ты на самом деле. Ничтожество, такое же, как я. Я любил тебя всемогущего и всесильного. Меня успокаивало ощущение принадлежности тебе. Осознание, что я нужен тебе для какой-то цели. Теперь всего этого нет.  
Он не сразу заметил, что в ладонь впились осколки, и кровь закапала на пол. Раны защипало от пролитого вина. Выругавшись, Арей тряхнул рукой, принимаясь извлекать из нее осколки — некоторые вонзились довольно глубоко.  
Астарот взял его руку в ладони — молча, не спрашивая разрешения прикоснуться. Этого было достаточно, чтобы в ней не осталось осколков. Чтобы мгновенно затянулись все раны. Он не отпустил ее — так и держал, продолжая безмолвствовать. Говорить было слишком сложно. Подбирать слова. Анализировать чувства. Оправдываться... За что? Он поступил правильно. А может, это все-таки было не важно? Во имя любой цели... Он все равно причинил невероятную боль.  
— Я все еще за тобой приглядываю, — усмехнулся он, прикрывая глаза и припадая лбом к холодной ладони. — И буду до определенного момента. А потом я навеки исчезну. Для меня реальность уже сложилась. Это все еще твой выбор, но...  
— Мой выбор! — прошипел Арей, хватая за горло и притягивая к себе. — Это никогда не было моим выбором. Ты ставил меня в ситуации, в которых я совершал выбор. Его жалкое подобие. Выбор — умереть или страдать.  
— Да, это так, — не стал отрицать Астарот, даже не пытаясь вырваться. Спокойно, равнодушно глядя в пылающие гневом глаза. — Ты судишь меня так же, как всех. Как своего отца. Но у меня нет желаний. Я делал это не потому, что хотел. Не потому, что желал тебе зла или добра. Или зла во имя добра. Это мой выбор. Реальность, которую я выбрал для себя. Ты в ней — лишь декорация. Мне всегда было наплевать на тебя. Мне не за что просить прощения, потому что я ни о чем не сожалею. Реальность продолжается. Я доволен своим выбором. Меня он устраивает. Ты просто винтик в ней. И имеешь не больше значения, чем кто-либо другой.  
— Лжец, — криво ухмыльнулся Арей, швыряя на пол и наступая на грудь. — Ответь на один вопрос. Задумайся и дай ответ. Всего один вопрос. Почему ты здесь?  
Астарот молчал. Во взгляде, полном равнодушной пустоты, на миг мелькнуло что-то живое, болезненно-ледяное. Прорвавшееся наружу из самых глубин. И тут же снова потухло.  
— Это ты, ты часть моей реальности, — продолжал дьявол. — Ты избрал себе роль винтика в ней. Это на самом деле твой выбор. Быть кем-то для меня. Убери из твоей жизни эту роль — у тебя ничего не останется.  
— И кто же я для тебя? — непривычно глухо спросил Астарот, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Кто я для тебя? — ответил вопросом Арей, убирая ногу с его груди и возвращаясь на диван. — Пока ты сам себе не ответишь, я не намерен продолжать этот разговор.  
Он закурил, отвернувшись к окну и будто не замечая Астарота. Тот сел, опершись локтями на колени, но остался на полу. Ему не хотелось думать. Отвечать на вопросы. Там, в своем прошлом, будучи Правителем Ада, каждый день созерцая страдания Арея, он чувствовал. Чувствовал. Вину, сочувствие, желание утешить, сгладить эту боль. Арей заставлял его чувствовать. Мальчишку хотелось оберегать. Хотелось подарить ему весь мир. Всю Вселенную, все свои знания. Хотелось отдать свою душу — а не забирать его. Хотелось слиться с ним воедино навеки. Чувствовать то, что он чувствует. Проживать то, что он проживает. Быть его частью. Или хотя бы частью его реальности. Это и было любовью? Так это называлось? Он слишком привык к пустоте в душе. Он должен был исполнить свою функцию. Арею предстояло счастье. Ему — смерть. Зачем было признаваться себе в этой любви, чтобы неизбежно потерять ее впоследствии? Зачем было что-то чувствовать при таком раскладе? Небытие, которого он так жаждал, ждало его. Арею было предначертано другое.  
— Я просто буду с тобой еще немного, — вздохнул Астарот. — Просто буду рядом. Буду делать все, чего ты пожелаешь. Оберегать тебя. Я этап твоей реальности. Ты не должен ничего ко мне чувствовать. Ни любви, ни ненависти. Я не личность, понимаешь? Я не должен быть кем-то для тебя.  
— Ты разрушил мою жизнь, а теперь указываешь, что я должен и не должен чувствовать, — прорычал Арей, снимая с ноги ботинок и метко бросая прямо Астароту в нос. Правитель Ада снова растянулся на полу, приложившись об него головой. — Какая же ты охуевшая мразь.  
Скинув и второй ботинок, дьявол улегся на диване, уставившись в потолок и закинув ногу на ногу. Ему было плевать на реальность. На то, какой она должна быть. Это не имело для него значения. Он не игнорировал свои желания. Не старался сделать вид, что их нет. Он, в отличие от Астарота, мог вообразить другую реальность. Где все было бы так, как он хотел.  
Что стоило тогда сказать всего одну вещь? Всего одну, которая бы навеки все изменила.


	2. Глава 1. Распутье

— Что ты выберешь? Свободу? Или остаться здесь и быть моей правой рукой?  
Этот день. День, когда он должен был сбежать. Когда никто не помешал ему. Все должно было быть совсем не так в этот день. Миллион раз Арей воображал себе реальность, где Правитель Ада предоставил выбор. Где изменилась бы вся жизнь.  
— Убей Айона, новый дьявол.  
Он стоял напротив — такой статный, улыбающийся гордо и надменно. Смотрел на него, как на своего преемника. С доверием и гордостью. Он дал ему все. Он был его настоящей свободой. Все, чего Арей хотел — это навеки остаться с ним.  
Он вышел навстречу отцу с мечом в руке. Айон вздрогнул, увидев — узнал. Его ребенок пришел убить его. Но даже пред ликом смерти Айон был убежден, что поступил правильно.  
Они сражались как враги. Теперь они были по разные стороны. Ловкий, быстрый, стремительный — Арей совершенно не уступал отцу в битве. Его отточенные движения не допускали ни единой ошибки. Никто во Вселенной не сражался лучше Правителя Ада. С таким учителем любой враг был нипочем. Арей вышел на бой, зная, что победит. И, без сожаления пронзив сердце отца, оставил его умирать.  
Уходя, он ни разу не обернулся. Айон для него был давно уже в прошлом. Все это больше не имело значения.  
— Я убил его, повелитель, — доложил он, опускаясь перед Правителем Ада на одно колено и покорно склоняя голову.  
Глядя в пол, он видел, как Астарот приблизился к нему — его широкие уверенные шаги, полы золотой мантии. Теперь, вблизи, он мог разглядеть каждую чешуйку на его сапогах. Сегодня он расписался в своем вечном повиновении. В принадлежности ему и телом и душой.  
Он вздрогнул, когда Правитель Ада запустил пальцы в волосы, одаряя мягкой поощрительной лаской. Он был без перчаток, и Арей чувствовал холод его кожи. Легкую нежность этих прикосновений. Он прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул, ощущая, как короткая дрожь завладевает телом. Как волны сладкой неги уносят куда-то вдаль. Астарот подцепил подбородок, заставив поднять голову. Арей потянулся за его рукой, поднимаясь с колен. Преданно глядя в ледяные глаза. А потом был поцелуй. Прикосновение холодных губ. Скользкий язык, проникающий в рот. Настойчивый, грубый. От укуса острых клыков по подбородку заструилась кровь, капая на пол. Арей бы упал — у него подкашивались ноги и сильно кружилась голова — но руки Правителя Ада держали, крепко обхватывая за пояс. Боль, сладкая боль... Это была его награда.  
Арей положил руку ему на грудь — золото холодных доспехов. Где-то там навеки застыла его душа. Он остался с ней рядом. Он чувствовал ее с каждым прикосновением к Правителю Ада. Зависимый. Влюбленный. Это было единственной слабостью. Он больше просто не мог без него — Астарот стал его частью. Неотделимой. Важнейшей. Его всем. Вечным проклятьем и вечным благословением. Арей был счастлив. Не хотелось ничего больше менять.  
Десять лет смысла и счастья. Он никому бы не позволил их перечеркнуть.  
Да, он был по-настоящему счастлив именно там и тогда. И именно эта реальность должна была продолжаться.  
Правитель Ада с каждым днем открывал все больше потаенных знаний. Они облетели всю Вселенную — множество удивительных и восхитительных планет. Каждый миг, проведенный с Астаротом, делал сильнее. Все это было настолько его, настолько необходимым. Ад давно уже стал настоящим домом. Обителью его истины.  
Спустя еще год Астарот предложил посетить безжизненную планету без атмосферы. Одну из тех, спуститься на которые не мог никто, кроме него.  
— Силой своей мысли ты учишься управлять реальностью, — с уверенностью усмехнулся он, читая в глазах Арея немой вопрос. — Тебе не хватит сил на целую планету. Но ты уже можешь создать пригодную для жизни атмосферу вокруг себя.  
Это был первый раз, когда Арей прогулялся там, где невозможно было ступить никому другому. Чувство своей избранности, уникальности взыграло в нем с новой силой. Только они вдвоем были способны на такое. Великий всемогущий демон и восемнадцатилетний мальчишка.  
— А ты можешь... изменить целую планету? — не удержался от любопытного вопроса Арей.  
— Я могу изменить и галактику, — ответил Астарот — спокойно, будто говорил о чем-то само собой разумеющемся.  
— А Вселенную?  
— У меня есть свой предел.  
Арей восхищался им. Боготворил его. Астарот давал единственное, чего он действительно хотел — возможность чувствовать себя властелином мира. Разве что-нибудь на свете стоило этого? Разве чего-нибудь большего можно было желать?  
— Где твой предел? — спросил он как-то, впервые за многие годы задавшись этим вопросом.  
— У моей силы есть предел, это так, — уклончиво ответил Астарот. — Но у моего воображения его нет. А все, что можно вообразить, можно исполнить. Просто для этого существуют другие, разные пути.  
Заметив, что Арей остался не слишком удовлетворен, он продолжил, поясняя:  
— Например, мне не подвластно воскресить умершего. Заставить чувствовать не то, что ты чувствуешь. Или обработать всю информацию обо всех реальностях с начала времен. Но теоретически все это возможно получить иными путями. В обход. Не напрямую. Мне не дано видеть то, что за гранью смерти. За гранью бытия. И это единственное, что я смогу проверить, только умерев.  
— А ты... знаешь, как рождается новая душа? Откуда она берется? И почему?  
Этот вопрос был для Арея особенно важен. Его всегда волновала несправедливость рождения. Навязанные правила игры.  
— Энергия, — усмехнулся Астарот. — Вселенная родилась из энергии желания одной души. Бог не задумывался тогда, что она тоже может страдать. Иметь чувства. Она несовершенна. Возможно, это причиняет ей боль. Твой отец не задумывался о твоих чувствах. Он хотел удовлетворить свои потребности. Ты был рожден из энергии желания его мечты. Из его одиночества на пути к ней. Все, чего он хотел — чтобы ты встал с ним рядом и сражался. Это несовершенство наших душ, причиняющее нам страдания. Потому что никому из нас не подвластно изменить то, как мы рождены. В тебе всегда будет часть его желаний. Даже если тебе они не нужны.  
Арей не хотел это слышать. Он уже пожалел о своем вопросе. О том, что Правитель Ада вообще стал ему отвечать.  
— Ты забрал мою душу, — тихо произнес Арей. — Разделил со мной свои желания. Я свободен от него. Я убил его. Как... Как ты был рожден? Из какого желания? Как ты с этим живешь?  
Астарот внезапно расхохотался — коротко, прикрыв ладонью лицо — отчего заставил Арея вздрогнуть. Это было... что-то личное? Что-то, о чем он никогда не должен был спрашивать?  
— В моем случае это не сработало, — ровным и спокойным голосом произнес Астарот, отняв руку от лица — будто только что не заходился в приступе безумного смеха. — Я понятия не имею, во имя чего был рожден. Все мои желания всегда были только моими.  
Да. Это действительно было слишком личное.  
Арей раньше никогда не задавал ему таких вопросов. Об имени, о прошлом, о чувствах. О чем угодно, касающемся его личности. Был убежден, что ему не ответят. Но, может, стоило просто спросить?  
На следующий подобный вопрос он решился нескоро.  
Ему было девятнадцать. Он сидел в кресле напротив Астарота, периодически отпивая вино из своего бокала. На Правителе Ада не было привычных золотых доспехов — лишь обычные рубашка и брюки. Здесь, оставаясь с Ареем наедине, проводя время за разговорами, он всегда выглядел так. До сих пор непривычно открытый. Ставший чуть более равным. Но все еще не менее безупречным.  
— Скажи мне свое имя, — попросил Арей слишком твердо, слишком требовательно — и это прозвучало, будто приказ.  
— Астарот, — отозвался Правитель Ада, глядя на него с хитрым прищуром и до боли привычной полуулыбкой.  
«Вот и познакомились спустя тринадцать лет», — подумал про себя Арей, не сумев подавить нервный смешок.  
Он тут же отпил из бокала, надеясь, что глоток вина отгонит эти странные всколыхнувшиеся внутри чувства.  
— Ты можешь больше, чем тебе кажется, — загадочно заметил Астарот. Арей не мог знать, правильно ли он его понял. Но все же решил рискнуть.  
— Я хочу узнать тебя, — слегка напряженно начал он, стискивая в руках бокал. — Не только о твоих знаниях и накопленном опыте. Хочу знать, какой путь ты прошел. Каким был в моем возрасте. Кто ты такой.  
— Есть архив, — лукаво усмехнулся Правитель Ада, будто издеваясь над ним. — Легко будет отыскать меня там, зная мое имя.  
— О том, что я хочу знать, не пишут в архивах.  
— И все же почитай, — настоял Астарот. — А после я отвечу на вопросы, которые у тебя возникнут.  
Арей упрямо решил идти до конца и тут же извлек из кармана КПК, принимаясь рыться в архиве. Астарот терпеливо ждал, не торопя его и продолжая подливать себе в бокал вино.  
— Записи обрываются в год, когда ты улетел из Рая, — хмуро заметил Арей, поднимая на него недовольный взгляд.  
— С тех пор меня не существует, — пожал плечами Астарот. — Я Правитель Ада, мозг этого корабля. Я больше не личность.  
— Ты не жалеешь?  
— Если бы этого не случилось, я бы не оказался здесь и сейчас. Ты не родился бы. Больше всего я сожалел бы об этом.  
Арей потрясенно застыл, уставившись на него взглядом, полным недоверия, непонимания, медленно накатывающей эйфории — множества смешанных чувств — таких новых, непонятных. Бесконечно приятных, наполненных смыслом и невероятным восторгом. Так прозвучало признание в любви.  
«Ты можешь больше, чем тебе кажется»...  
Отбросив мешающий компьютер в кресло, Арей в пару решительных шагов преодолел расстояние между ними.  
— Я тоже это чувствую, — хрипло произнес он, почему-то до боли сжимая кулаки и впиваясь когтями в собственную кожу. — Что настоящее — это лучшее, что могло бы со мной случиться. Это стоило всего.  
Астарот усмехнулся, отставляя бокал на стол и поднимаясь — сразу оказываясь немного выше. Глядя на него в упор, чувствуя на коже его дыхание.  
— Да, определенно, стоило.  
Рука Арея бессильно разжалась, когда Правитель Ада сжал ее в своей и приложил к груди, позволяя чувствовать тепло собственной души. Обеих — крепко сплетенных вместе.  
— Это кажется тебе нечестным? — вкрадчиво произнес он тихим бархатным голосом. — Несправедливым? Это то, что ты хотел бы изменить?  
Арей прикрыл глаза и расслабился, наслаждаясь теплотой и светом сгустка их сущностей. Насколько же жизнь каждого из них была ценней огромных галактик... Ведь они были способны их сотворить.  
— Я отдал ее тебе, — ответил он хрипло. — Все, чего я хочу — это быть с ней рядом вечно. С тобой рядом. Если бы это было возможно, я не согласился бы получить ее назад в обмен на потерю тебя.  
Астарот улыбнулся непривычно умиротворенно. Легким движением погладил прижатые к груди пальцы. Того, что он дал взамен, было достаточно. Его присутствия было достаточно.  
— Мое единственное желание, — шепнул он, склонившись, Арею на ушко, — самому быть твоей душой.

Информация. Раньше ему не приходило в голову искать ее таким образом. Теперь же...  
Было забавно узнать, что Астарот представлял собой в молодости. На фотографии — последней по дате — сутулый нескладный юноша в одних закатанных до колен штанах позировал, подмигивая и указывая на огромный Ад, возвышающийся на космодроме. Уже тогда у него были седые волосы. Безмерно длинные и растрепанные. Совсем другие черты лица. Совсем другая манера держаться.  
Фотографий было множество. Всего на паре из них Сатана нехотя стоял рядом с ним с кислой миной и написанном на лице желанием растерзать фотографирующего. Были и те, на которых они представали счастливыми детьми. И с ними его бабушка — юная Лилит. Арей замечал, что чем-то похож на нее. От нее он унаследовал цвет глаз и кожи. Кровь с фиолетовым отливом, которая, сворачиваясь, слишком быстро превращалась в черную. В Лилит была неудержимая жажда жизни. Быть счастливой любой ценой.  
Было забавно наблюдать Астарота в кругу семьи. На официальных приемах и балах во дворце архангела. Видео, где он подходил к ангелам и просил показать сиськи, вызывало у Арея смешанные чувства — но он все равно не смог сдержать истеричный смех, когда наблюдал за этим. Да, черт побери, это именно то, что он хотел знать. Настоящего Астарота, а не безликую маску Правителя Ада. Живого, несуразного и странного. Дающего архангелу поджопник и с диким ржанием убегающего в кусты. Арей даже не задавался вопросом, зачем вообще хранить такую «ценную» информацию в архиве — похоже, в те времена это было одним из основных развлечений.  
Биография Астарота оказалась не менее занимательна. Все перечисления его мелких хулиганств занимали в итоге больше места, чем остальное. Несколько раз его даже судили. Следствием этого стал запрет приближаться к космодрому и к некоторым ангелам. Прибить его мечтала большая часть Рая. Но Астарот всегда был неуловим. Он никогда не был слишком опасным, судя по списку его преступлений — но это не мешало ему быть ужасно надоедливым и всех доставать. Он никогда не делал этого специально. Это выходило почему-то как-то само.  
— Твои родители спокойно относились к твоим выходкам? — первым делом спросил Арей, вновь увидевшись с Астаротом.  
Тот задумчиво вздохнул — Арей так и не понял, что за чувства вызвал у него этим вопросом.  
— Мать требовала быть со мной пожестче, но отец никогда к ней не прислушивался.  
— И тебе все сходило с рук?  
— Нет, почему же. Отец меня наказывал. Так же, как я тебя. Потом ему надоело, и он перестал. Осознал, что это не помогает.  
Арей усмехнулся себе под нос.  
— Это дисциплинирует, — пожал плечами Астарот как-то слегка растерянно и виновато. — Просто со мной никогда ничего не работало как надо.  
С этим Арей, пожалуй, мог бы согласиться. Его наказания, как и проступки, хоть и уменьшались в количестве с годами, все равно окончательно так и не сошли на нет. И он все еще любил это ощущение беспомощной покорности и непоколебимого доверия, которое испытывал, подставляясь под удары плети. Он надеялся когда-нибудь сравняться с Астаротом по силе. Но никогда — по статусу. Даже все это странное прошлое не стерло благоговейного уважения, которое он перед ним испытывал. Правитель Ада навсегда останется его учителем. Показавшим невероятный безграничный мир.  
— Гордый мальчишка, — усмехнулся Астарот, догадавшись, о чем он думает. Он полулежал в кресле, опершись на подлокотник и подперев голову рукой, и смотрел с лукавым прищуром — самоуверенно, слегка игриво и до дрожи притягательно. — Помнишь, как ты, маленький шестилетний демоненок, шипел на меня в нашу первую встречу? Такой отважный и смелый. Ты так передо мной и не склонился — все, что ты делал, было лишь потому, что хотел.  
— Я уже не ребенок, — довольно улыбнулся Арей, испытывая от его слов некоторую гордость за себя. — Я становлюсь сильнее. И ты... все больше открываешься мне.  
— О многом ты просто боялся спросить. Хотя я мог бы рассказать и раньше.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь. Пусть это хоть раз не будет ответ на вопрос. Просто расскажи что-то о себе. Что хочешь. То, чего я не знаю.  
Астарот задумался на несколько минут. Почему-то эта просьба давалась ему особенно тяжело.  
— Этого нет в архиве, — наконец произнес он серьезно и слегка напряженно. — То, что изменило мою жизнь. Сделало меня тем, кто я есть сейчас. Однажды мой отец летал на Звезду Истины, и я увязался за ним. О Звезде Истины вообще ничего нет в архиве — она всегда была под запретом. Там написано что-то вроде «казнен за нарушение главного запрета». Без уточнений. Этого никогда не разглашали, впрочем, политика Адама позволяла ему убивать и без нарушения жертвами закона. Нарушить закон при Адаме было не так просто — преступления почти исчезли как явление, а он не имел привычки назначать преступлением то, что им не являлось.  
«Ну, у тебя это получилось сделать рекордное количество раз», — про себя заметил Арей.  
— В общем... Мы с отцом, конечно, плохо представляли себе, что надо делать. Была лишь легенда. Прилетишь на Звезду — получишь невероятную силу. Мы пролетели ее насквозь. Ничего не происходило. Это довольно странно работает. Мы тогда не знали еще, что, не пропусти нас Звезда, мы бы просто погибли еще на подлете. Сгорели в синем пламени. Но мы не погибли. Мы вернулись назад. Уже на обратной дороге я на какой-то момент отключился. Я видел кого-то, очень похожего на меня. «Ты властелин реальности», — сказал он тогда. Я спросил: «Почему я?», и он ответил: «Потому что только это позволит тебе найти свой смысл». Все, что было дальше, ты уже прочитал в архиве. Это моя история. Это то, что мне захотелось тебе рассказать.  
— Твой... смысл? — подал голос Арей, обдумав его слова. — Как думаешь, ты нашел его?  
Астарот усмехнулся, щурясь, как довольный кот.  
— Нашел.  
И почему-то от этого стало спокойно и тепло.

Арей в который раз выругался и рухнул на кресло, сжимая руками виски. Уже два часа он пытался обучиться телепортации — но это искусство никак не желало ему даваться.  
— У меня ничего не получается! — пожаловался он со злостью на себя.  
— На это нужно время.  
Астарот подошел и, усевшись на подлокотник, слегка приобнял, чтобы приободрить. Но это совершенно не помогло.  
— Раньше у меня все выходило легко, — процедил Арей, уставившись в одну точку. Разве могло быть как-то иначе? Он — чертово разочарование. Неспособное освоить простейшие вещи.  
Правитель Ада усмехнулся и подцепил пальцами его подбородок, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Ты пришел сюда сегодня, чтобы что-то мне доказать или чему-то научиться?  
— Да! Мне важно доказать! — раздраженно огрызнулся Арей, тряхнув головой и снова отворачиваясь.  
Мальчишка редко решался на нечто подобное. Вырываться. Дерзить. Слишком важно для него было осознавать, что все дается ему легко. Что все для него возможно. Все будет так, как он хочет. И он легко сможет на это повлиять.  
— Возьми себя в руки. Пока ты тратишь на это свою мысль, у тебя ничего не получится.  
Арей прорычал что-то себе под нос.  
— Иди сюда, — усмехнулся Астарот, поднимая его с кресла и прижимая к себе спиной. — Закрой глаза и почувствуй свое тело. Каждую его клеточку. Ты просто должен приказать ему. Так же, как когда исцеляешь раны. Одновременно охвати собой всю Вселенную. Она — такой же единый организм, как и ты. Представь ту ее часть, где хочешь оказаться. Соедини себя с ней. Ты — клетка тела Вселенной. Ты можешь путешествовать по ее организму. Куда угодно. Расслабь сознание. Твое напряжение мешает. На это нужно много ресурсов. Пока их отнимает злость, у тебя ничего не выйдет.  
Арей постарался сосредоточиться на этой задаче. Выбросить все остальное из головы. Астарот отошел на шаг, чтобы не отвлекать его своей излишней близостью.  
— Не получается, — процедил Арей спустя несколько минут безуспешных попыток. Он развернулся, со злостью пиная кресло, но Правитель Ада удержал его за плечи.  
— Успокойся, — тихо и спокойно, но твердо велел он. — Иди к себе и отдохни. В таком состоянии тебе не стоит продолжать.  
— Я буду делать это, пока у меня не получится! — огрызнулся Арей, отталкивая его.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что я должен стать таким же, как ты!  
— Это не происходит так быстро. Тебе еще многому предстоит научиться. Не торопись.  
Мальчишка никогда еще не смотрел на него с такой злостью. И чем больше он говорил, тем сильнее Арей злился.  
Астарот вздохнул.  
— Зачем ты так этого хочешь? Что такого в том, что не все дается тебе с первого раза? Почему тебе так важно сравняться со мной по силе как можно скорее?  
— Чтобы победить тебя!  
Астарот застыл на пару мгновений, но снова лишь сдержанно улыбнулся.  
— В таком случае тебе стоит потренироваться одному. Я не научу тебя, как преобразовывать в силу твою ненависть. Я не умею этого. В моем случае это работает иначе.  
Слишком гадко и паршиво было на душе, когда он уходил из зала, не обернувшись. Побежать за ним Арей не решился — не позволила проклятая гордость.  
Он пришел к Астароту лишь спустя пару часов. Уселся в кресло, выпил вина. И только потом нехотя буркнул:  
— Ты разозлил меня своим спокойствием. У меня ничего не получалось, и я взбесился. Поэтому я так сказал.  
— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?  
Все то же ледяное безразличие. Оно раздражало. Снова. Его что, ни капли это не задело?  
Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Арей рывком поднялся с кресла и, в два шага преодолев расстояние между ними, выплеснул содержимое своего бокала Астароту в лицо. Не меняя своей легкой полуулыбки, Правитель Ада начисто стер с себя вино одним прикосновением ладони и поднялся, возвысившись над Ареем, который смотрел на него в упор с прежним нахальством. Мягко забрав у него из руки бокал и поставив на стол, Астарот взял мальчишку за загривок и потащил за собой.  
Арей шипел и вырывался, провоцируя чужие когти только сильнее сжимать шею. Астарот втолкнул его в комнату довольно грубо. Запер дверь щелчком пальцев. Скомандовал:  
— Раздевайся.  
Арей впервые решился ослушаться и бросился на него. И тут же больно ударился затылком о стену, прижатый к ней за запястья.  
— Не забывайся, новый дьявол, — прошелестел в полумраке вкрадчивый голос.  
Отстранившись, Правитель Ада сжал руку в кулак, и в этот момент тело сковала дикая боль. Арей рухнул на пол, не сдержав истошного крика. Он корчился и извивался от боли у его ног, вопя во весь голос. Как никогда раньше.  
— Это никогда не будет подвластно тебе, — усмехнулся Астарот, разжимая кулак. — Я могу сделать это с тобой, потому что ты отдал мне свою душу. Ты в моей власти. И этого ничто не изменит.  
Пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя, Арей все же яростно вцепился в его ноги, карабкаясь по ним наверх и пытаясь встать. Тело отказывалось слушаться.  
— Ты больше не сделаешь этого, — прошипел он, насквозь прожигая Правителя Ада взглядом. — Никогда.  
Астарот поднял его за ворот, вновь вдавливая в стену. Черт побери, мальчишку ничто не способно было сломить. Он смотрел еще яростнее, еще уверенней. Он не просил, не умолял о пощаде — он требовал. Нагло и самоуверенно — требовал.  
— Ты дорожишь мной, — никаких «если», никаких сомнений. — Поэтому больше не сделаешь со мной этого. Я отдал тебе душу, чтобы ты берег ее. Я доверился тебе. Ты больше не разочаруешь меня.  
Арей снова рухнул на пол, едва пальцы Астарота разжались, отпуская его. Тело все еще колотила дрожь. Боли ужаснее он никогда не испытывал.  
Астарот укрыл его своей рубашкой. Опустившись на колени, прижал к себе, как ребенка. Уткнулся в растрепавшиеся взъерошенные волосы. Мальчишка знал его лучше, чем он сам себя.  
Он переместился с ним на свою кровать. Помог лечь, накрыл одеялом. Озноб понемногу спал, но тупая боль все еще металась где-то внутри. Что-то глубоко в груди ныло, не унимаясь.  
— Только ты можешь делать это? — хрипло спросил Арей, покрепче укутываясь в одеяло.  
— Нет. Ты никогда не сможешь сделать этого со мной, потому что ты отдал мне свою душу. Но так могу не только я. Просто я могу больше.  
— Как от этого защититься? Ты научишь меня?  
Астарот вздохнул, устало массируя переносицу. Такое рвение к учебе было уже излишним.  
— Отдохни, — вместо ответа велел он. — И хватит спорить!  
Движение его руки было непривычно нервным. Отойдя к прозрачной стене, за которой раскинулся бескрайний космос, Астарот впервые закурил при Арее. Он стоял там — полуобнаженный, все еще без рубашки, как на тех фотографиях в молодости. Совершенный, идеальный, безумно притягательный. Его рука, держащая сигарету, едва заметно подрагивала, но не было видно его лица, обращенного к звездам. Каким он все-таки был на самом деле? Зачем носил эту безликую маску?  
Арей отвернулся и прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь с какой-то удовлетворенной радостью. На мгновение он все же увидел его настоящего. Астароту было не все равно.

Лязг мечей был для него усладой. Битва — способом продемонстрировать свою силу. Он легко и играючи уходил от ударов. Уклониться от атаки давно перестало быть его целью. Теперь он хотел победить. Хотя бы задеть, ранить Правителя Ада. Доказать ему и самому себе, что он на это способен.  
Не так давно Астарот поставил себя в равное положение, избавившись от золотых доспехов. Ему, похоже, было все равно, как сражаться. Однажды он явил подлинный уровень своего мастерства, выйдя на поле битвы вообще без оружия. Всего несколько минут — и у горла Арея оказался его же собственный меч. Астарот тогда даже не пользовался силой, что была за пределами возможностей Арея. Это была совершенно честная — и оттого такая позорная — победа.  
С тех пор Арей преследовал одну цель — хоть раз если не победить, то ранить. И это пока ни разу не удалось.  
Он ускользал от ударов — стремительно, ловко, без напряжения. Астарот наступал, атакуя — всегда непредсказуемо, точно и быстро. Ни единого лишнего движения, ни капли усталости. Они были слишком неравны. И это ужасно раздражало.  
От очередного удара Арей не успел уклониться. Когда меч уже почти коснулся его, он просто исчез и через долю секунды появился позади Астарота. Тут же едва успев отпрыгнуть — Правитель Ада среагировал молниеносно.  
— Давно ты научился? — поинтересовался он, прерывая сражение.  
Арей с трудом перевел дыхание, силясь унять бешеный стук сердца. Это было слишком тяжело. И... страшно.  
— Только что.  
— Неплохо, — похвалил Астарот. — Тебе очень помогают эмоции. Когда они действительно сильные. Если это твой путь, то я могу лишь направлять тебя. Свой я прошел совсем иначе.  
— Я хочу... — выдохнул Арей, но голос предательски дрогнул. — Следующим. Хочу, чтобы ты научил меня, как овладеть синим пламенем.  
— Синее пламя — привилегия того, кому Звезда даровала свое могущество. Это единственное, чему я не смогу тебя научить. Но когда-нибудь мы полетим туда. Сейчас ты к этому еще не готов.  
— Мне так не кажется.  
Отдышавшись, Арей дематериализовал меч и, подойдя к Астароту, положил руку ему на грудь. Душа рвалась к своему хозяину оттуда, из самых зловещих глубин. Обреченная на вечное одиночество.  
— Ты можешь делиться со мной энергией через нашу связь. Я могу управлять Адом, потому что наши сознания связаны. Я, наверно, абсолютно бессмертен из-за этого. Почему это не работает так с синим пламенем?  
— Потому что это уникальный дар. Это нельзя разделить на двоих. Это что-то вроде... печати, отметины. В своем роде это всего лишь символ — «я был на Звезде и выжил». Ничего больше. Это не сила сама по себе — это побочный эффект. Часть Звезды, которая во мне осталась. Я никогда не использовал пламя в битве или для чего-то такого. Для меня это просто напоминание. Своего рода клеймо. Я зажигаю им сигареты.  
У Арея вырвался короткий смешок.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я... — вздохнул Астарот, отрывая его ладонь от своей груди и нервно сжимая ее холодными пальцами. — Если честно, я не хочу, чтобы ты имел этот дар. Чтобы применял его в сражении. Я видел это — демона, который поступал так, испепеляя своих врагов. И меньше всего на свете я хотел бы, чтобы ты стал на него похож.  
— Сатана?  
Правитель Ада печально кивнул.  
— Он же был твоим лучшим другом? В архиве нет записей после вашего ухода из Рая. И ты никогда мне ничего об этом не говорил. О вас. О том, что случилось после.  
— Он стал другим и умер. Больше нечего рассказать. Это еще одна судьба, которую я не спас. Еще одна реальность, которая меня обыграла. Я был молод и глуп — но и сейчас мне иногда кажется, что я совершаю все те же ошибки.  
Астарот усмехнулся, поднимая меч и внезапно с непривычной яростью ударяя им по стене. Снова. Снова. И снова. Арей смотрел на это, затаив дыхание. Он опять спросил о чем-то слишком личном? Слишком сокровенном? Эмоции вечно ледяного и бесчувственного Правителя Ада были чрезвычайно ценны. А мгновения, когда он показывал их — почти невероятны.  
— Я сам отказался изменить его реальность, — глухо произнес он, остановившись так же неожиданно, как начал. — Это бессмысленно. Это так не работает. Прошлое нельзя переписать. Ты проживешь то, что начал. А измененную реальность проживет кто-то другой. Я... по правде говоря, не планировал оказаться в этой реальности. Я создал тебе другую. Но что-то снова пошло не так. Кто-то вмешался. Иногда... достаточно просто желания. Другого выбора. Например, я не вижу ни одной реальности, где не обрел бы силу Звезды. Потому что я никогда не жалел об этом выборе. Я ненавидел те события, винил себя. Но после... когда казнили моего отца, я понял, что пути назад нет. Что я буду жить с этим до конца своих дней. И если бы я воспротивился этому, возненавидел это — я создал бы иную реальность, где совершил бы другой выбор. Но я смирился. И этого не произошло.  
— Это был мой выбор, — усмехнулся Арей, слегка настороженно касаясь его плеча. — Между тобой и отцом. Видимо, в какой-то иной реальности я выбрал его. И впоследствии оказался с этим не согласен.  
— Почему ты выбрал меня?  
Арей переместил руку выше, касаясь его шеи. Слишком уязвимое место. Сейчас ничем не защищенное. Доверчиво открытое.  
— Потому что ты любишь меня таким, какой я есть. Восхищаешься мной. Ты мне интересен. Как личность. Это все... взаимно. Все, что мы друг к другу чувствуем. Мы похожи. Это что-то вроде... судьбы.  
Он усмехнулся, утыкаясь лбом ему в шею. Зарываясь пальцами в мягкие белоснежные пряди. Всегда идеальные, ровные, блестящие. Совсем не такие, как на тех фотографиях.  
— У тебя такие красивые волосы.  
— Я старался.  
Да. Иллюзия. Все это. Знал ли он сам, каков он настоящий? Давно забыл? Или его-настоящего просто никогда не существовало?  
Арей коснулся губами его шеи — мускулистой и сильной, но все равно такой непривычно беззащитной. Медленно провел по ней языком. Астарот не препятствовал. Только когда клыки впились в кожу, схватил за горло и вжал в стену, заставив искры посыпаться из глаз.  
— Мне стоит напомнить тебе твое место?  
Арей прохрипел что-то злобное — от неслабого удара затылком все вокруг плыло, превращаясь в бесконечный пестрый танец.  
— Когда-нибудь у меня получится ранить тебя, — процедил он, слегка сфокусировав взгляд и рассмотрев привычно безразличную усмешку. — Не потому, что я тебя ненавижу. Я хочу этого, чтобы стать тебе равным. Чтобы быть с тобой. Это может считаться моим выбором, только если у меня есть альтернатива. Только если я достаточно силен, чтобы убить тебя. Не поддавайся мне. Я хочу победить тебя честно.  
— Разве может существовать что-то вроде «честной» и «нечестной» победы? — усмехнулся Астарот, отпуская его. — Ты считаешь, что вынудить врага поддаться — стоит меньше, чем поразить его силой? Ты правда так считаешь? Что именно это — «честно»?  
Арей не ответил. Подавшись вперед — решительно, стремительно, молниеносно — так, что Астарот ничего не успел сделать — обхватил его лицо ладонями и припал к губам. Растворяясь в этом жадном всепоглощающем поцелуе. Как же редко он позволял себе подобную дерзость... Как же этого было недостаточно.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой на равных, — выдохнул Арей, отстраняясь и глядя ему в глаза. — Хочу знать о тебе столько же, сколько ты знаешь обо мне. Хочу уметь все то же, что и ты. Хочу заглянуть тебе в душу. Как ты заглянул в мою.  
Астарот провел рукой по его волосам — невесомо, мягко, будто бы прикасался к чему-то, что могло в любой момент разбиться.  
— Мне не перестанет казаться, что ты сделал неправильный выбор. Что это ошибочная реальность. Рядом со мной еще никто не находил счастье.  
— А в той реальности, которую ты считаешь правильной? Много ли людей нашло счастье рядом со мной?  
Астарот издал тихий смешок и вдруг зашелся в приступе хохота. Он привалился спиной к стене, опершись на нее согнутой ногой, и откинул голову, оставшись где-то там, в глубине своих мыслей. Да, они были похожи. Слишком похожи. Слишком несчастны на самом деле. Одинокие, непонятые, всегда жаждущие чего-то большего, чего-то совсем другого. И ничего из того, что им было предложено.  
— Я должен был умереть от твоей руки.  
— Я догадался.  
— Я не вижу, чем закончится эта реальность. Я впервые чувствую себя таким беспомощным. Впервые с тех пор, как потерял отца. Это создал не я, я не имею над этим власти. И мне страшно. Я не знаю, каким будет завтрашний день. Я так отвык от этого... Я боюсь проживать это. Боюсь каждого нового дня.  
— Чего ты боишься?  
— Что ты умрешь.  
Арей коснулся его руки — медленно, осторожно. Опасаясь спугнуть этот момент откровения. И тут же ткнулся носом в шею, прижимаемый к холодной груди крепкими руками. Астарот уткнулся ему в волосы, обнимая изо всех сил, вцепляясь в него, как в величайшее сокровище.  
— Я тоже хочу стать сильнее, — шепнул он, обдав дыханием ушко. — Чтобы суметь спасти тебя. Защитить. Сделать счастливым. Ты самое важное для меня. Самое ценное.  
В его объятиях почему-то было тепло. Как-то по особенному спокойно. Арей уже давно не был ребенком. Все изменилось, когда он решил остаться. Когда сделал выбор. Он чувствовал, что наконец сам строит свою реальность. Что именно он — а не Астарот — полноправный ее властелин. А потому беззастенчиво прижимался губами к его шее, решаясь слегка покусывать ее. Конечно, Правитель Ада не позволил бы перегрызть себе горло. Он всего лишь позволял немного поиграться. Но даже такая малость действовала опьяняюще. Как же, наверное, невероятно приятно будет когда-нибудь приставить меч к его горлу! Победить в честной схватке, что бы он там ни говорил о честности! Встать рядом с ним, а не плестись позади.  
Астарот слегка отстранился — ровно настолько, чтобы его рука оказалась между их телами. И раскрыл ладонь, озаряя полумрак комнаты светом целой галактики. Она вся умещалась на его ладони. Переливалась космическими отблесками — завораживающе прекрасными, волшебными, невообразимыми. Арей смотрел на нее, затаив дыхание. Это было так красиво! Так невероятно и будоражаще...  
— Когда-нибудь ты сотворишь Вселенную в своей голове, — с непривычной нежностью прошептал Астарот, тепло, с улыбкой глядя ему в глаза. — Мой юный властелин реальности...


	3. Глава 2. Тайна Правителя Ада

На полу в предсмертной агонии корчился демон, охваченный синим пламенем. Он истошно вопил от нестерпимой боли. Молить о пощаде в таком состоянии было невозможно. Только дожидаться, пока тебя наконец унесут полные ужаса секунды. Пока все закончится. И на полу останется лишь пепел.  
Астарот созерцал эту сцену с беспросветным унынием и долей брезгливости. Он злился. Только что кто-то снова умер на его глазах.  
— Какого черта, Самаэль?! — взъярился он, хватая Сатану за плечи. — Он всего лишь сказал, что ему надоело так жить, и он хочет завести семью!  
На лице Сатаны ничего не дрогнуло — он смотрел на друга уверенно и холодно, убежденный в своей правоте.  
— Они знали, на что шли, отправляясь со мной. Им никогда нельзя будет любить. А если полюбят — они умрут.  
— Ты понимаешь, что поступаешь, как твой брат, идиотина?!  
От души залепленный прямо дьяволу в лоб тумак аукнулся Астароту безжалостным и неслабым ударом в горло. Демон согнулся и захрипел, откашливаясь. Их отношения давно уже не походили на дружбу. Сатана возомнил себя главным. Смеющим приказывать ему, как жить.  
Астарот никогда не жалел, что отправился вместе с ним. В Раю ему всегда было тесно. Теперь же перед ним раскинулась целая Вселенная — и, черт побери, разве он мог позволить Сатане сосредоточить его мир на ублажении бредовых идей самопровозглашенного «царя»?!  
Не оставшись в долгу, Астарот пнул дьявола в живот. Сатана скорчился от боли и, вскинув голову, обжег ледяным взглядом. Никто еще не выживал, увидев его в таком бешенстве.  
Астарот стряхнул с себя синее пламя, как мусор. Это был уже перебор. Он сжал кулак, и Сатана покатился по полу, вопя от боли. На миг в душе промелькнуло какое-то смрадное ликование, и Астарот, испугавшись, тут же разжал руку. Кинувшись к другу, помог ему подняться. Довел до кресла, усадил туда. И крепко обнял, прижав его голову к своему животу.  
Они молчали. И сейчас, и впоследствии — ни разу это не обсудив. Астарот старался просто забыть, проигнорировать еще один момент, когда в нем всколыхнулись чувства. На этот раз — упоение чужой болью. То, что он всегда не принимал как явление, отчаянно отрицал и жаждал искоренить. Теперь это было и в нем самом.  
С Сатаной они вскоре расстались. У Астарота было несколько лет, которые он посвятил приятной радости жизни, сполна насладившись свободой и всем, что предоставила чужая планета. Он странствовал. Жизнь одарила его вторым шансом. Он мог все, что угодно. Люди, множество людей — столько он никогда не видел в Раю — все они отнеслись к нему с добром, все одарили своим теплом. И каждому он оставил что-то взамен.  
Однажды его путь пролегал через захолустную деревеньку. С местными он подружился быстро — помог по хозяйству, остался переночевать. Чаще всего он ночевал в поле, под открытым небом, глядя на далекие звезды перед сном. Такой образ жизни давно стал для него привычным. Земля не слушалась его так, как Рай, не отзывалась, но и не была враждебной. Она просто была сама по себе. Для людей — а не для него.  
Он проснулся посреди ночи от прогремевшего взрыва. Совсем рядом — и от этого люди в панике повскакивали со своих мест. Выбежав из хижины, Астарот испытал смесь досады и разочарования при виде открывшегося ему зрелища. Демоны крушили все вокруг. Не теряя времени, он переместился и оказался прямо позади Сатаны, в одном из залов своего Ада. И с невероятным для такой ситуации спокойствием поинтересовался:  
— Какого черта?  
— Я изгнал тебя! — прорычал дьявол, хватая за горло. — Как ты посмел вернуться?!  
— Что за ебаный геноцид ты устроил?! — в тон ему ответил Астарот, метко пиная его в колено и заставляя отпустить свою шею. — Стресс девать некуда — заведи себе хобби!  
Сцепившись, они покатились по полу. То здесь, то там вспыхивало пламя. Астарот не хотел, чтобы все это зашло так далеко.  
— Я здесь хозяин! — зарычал Сатана, прижав к полу и испепеляя полным ненависти взглядом. — Теперь — и на этой планете!  
— Все, что у тебя есть — благодаря мне, — спокойно произнес Астарот, даже не пытаясь вырваться. — Это тебе не принадлежит. Я дал тебе это в аренду. По дружбе. Потому что ты мне дорог. Этого больше нет. И у тебя больше нет прав ни на что, что ты получил благодаря мне.  
Он отбросил дьявола с легкостью, и тот откатился на несколько метров, прежде чем снова вскочил на ноги — разъяренный и безжалостный, готовый сражаться. Астарот оказался напротив него мгновенно — и без единой эмоции на лице вонзил золотой клинок ему в грудь. Сатана захрипел. Кажется, впервые за многие годы его мысли прояснились. Ушла безумная боль и всепоглощающая ненависть. Смерть отрезвила. Пожалуй, слишком поздно.  
Астарот опустился на одно колено перед сползшим на пол Сатаной. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза — и будто бы поменялись местами. Взгляд Астарота был обжигающе ледяным и бесчувственным. Взгляд Сатаны — полным раскаяния и нерастраченной теплоты.  
— Ты жил благодаря мне, — произнес Астарот безразлично и холодно. — Без меня ты никогда не улетел бы из Рая. А если улетел, то погиб бы в космосе. Я не умею воскрешать. Я ничего не мог сделать. Большего, чем сделал. Изменить реальность невозможно. Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне. И я забираю ее у тебя. Потому что меня не устраивает то, как ты ею распорядился. Это твой конец. Может, там, куда ты попадешь, ты встретишь ее.  
Сатана уцепился за его руку стремительно ослабевающими пальцами и сжал, будто прощаясь.  
— Последний раз... Сделай для меня то, что я попрошу.  
Это все слова, что нашлись у него для лучшего друга? Новые приказы? Новые требования? Стоило ли оно того изначально? Может, он сам, как и Сатана, слишком сильно цеплялся за прошлое. Как последний слабак не мог отпустить того, с кем больше было не по пути.  
— Скажи брату о моей смерти... Скажи, что я любил его... Пусть все думают, что я сам это сделал... Потому что хотел умереть...  
Конечно — чего еще он мог возжелать напоследок. Исповеди перед братцем. Славы мученика.  
— Ты чудовище, — усмехнулся Астарот, и это вышло непривычно презрительно и надменно. — Ты ничем не лучше него. Ты годами отыгрывался на невинных, но никогда его не винил.  
— Ты... сделаешь... как... я... хочу?  
Он умирал — и был уже почти на пределе. Ледяное спокойствие растекалось в душе. Астарот не чувствовал ничего. Будто из него разом высосали все эмоции. Лучший друг разочаровал спустя столько гадких и мерзких поступков. Он держался за него все это время — ведь больше у него ничего не осталось. А теперь в душе разрасталась пустота. Что-то надломилось внутри, когда казнили отца. Теперь это что-то окончательно сломалось.  
— Сделаю, — пообещал Астарот все так же холодно и беспристрастно.  
Он дал ему второй шанс. Новую жизнь. А теперь отнял ее. Чья же это была ошибка? Что он должен был сделать, что он сделал не так?  
Сдернув с плеч золотистый плащ, Астарот накрыл им бездыханное тело друга. Он выпрямился, но его тут же скрутил приступ нервного смеха.  
Снова кто-то умер из-за него.  
Неужели он был вечно обречен созерцать смерть тех, кого любит? Разве сейчас он сделал неправильный выбор? У него никогда не было иных реальностей. Он никогда не сомневался в том, что творил.  
Адам не узнал его, когда увидел. Высокого мужчину в золотых доспехах, больше похожего на Бафомета, чем на того Астарота, которого он знал. Заметив мертвого Сатану на его руках, он вздрогнул и бросился к нему. Астарот рассказал то, что попросил дьявол. Когда-нибудь — он был уверен — у Сатаны появится и третий шанс. Он оставил его там, в Раю, и более не задержался ни на минуту. Ему нечего было делать в этом месте. Его ждал Ад, правителем которого он отныне стал.

***

— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Арей вздрогнул и скорее поставил на место хранилище воспоминаний. Он не успел еще ни опомниться, ни даже осознать, что только что увидел. Он полез, куда не следовало. И мог только воображать, как крепко теперь за это влетит.  
— Я просто... — начал мямлить он, на ходу придумывая оправдания.  
— Тебе не разрешено быть в лаборатории без моего ведома.  
Астарот уже заметил, что он трогал хранилище, и изменился в лице. В пару широких шагов преодолев расстояние между ними, схватил за подбородок, вынуждая соприкоснуться лбами и ввинчиваясь в мысли, как штопор. Это было неприятно, но гораздо больнее оказался удар головой о столешницу, когда Астарот узнал все, что хотел.  
Черт побери, он никогда не бил так! Так грубо, неаккуратно. Как раба. Как мать в детстве. Арей впервые испытал настоящий, неподдельный страх пред его гневом. Астарот вышел из себя — чего не случалось никогда раньше. Да, он залез в его воспоминания, возможно, в одно из самых важных, самых секретных! Узнал, на что он на самом деле способен. Поэтому — из-за ледяного взгляда голубых глаз — теперь было так страшно.  
Астарот был способен убить того, кого любит. Если бы посчитал это правильным. Нужным для своей реальности. И сам был готов умереть ради этого... Чертов психопат!  
Вскочив на ноги, Арей бросился бежать, не разбирая дороги — лишь бы подальше от него. Пару раз он телепортировался, осознавая, впрочем, насколько тщетны попытки скрыться на корабле, являющемся частью Правителя Ада. И тогда, решившись, переместился в единственное место, которое знал помимо корабля. Домой.  
Полусожженный домишко у леса встретил неприветливым запустением. Арей запоздало осознал, что за все эти годы ни разу не поинтересовался у Астарота судьбой своей матери. На нее было просто плевать. А отец... Отец был мертв. Убит его руками. Его мечом. Все это было ужасной ошибкой.  
Не представляя, что делать дальше, как прожить хотя бы несколько ближайших часов, Арей уселся на ступени разрушенного крыльца — на то, что от них осталось. Невыносимо хотелось то ли завыть, то ли заплакать.  
Он был ребенком. Прельстился тем, что мог дать Астарот — а там было чем соблазниться. Отцу, кажется, было более сотни лет — а он не умел и толики того, что мог Арей в свои девятнадцать. И все же... Стоило ли оно того?  
— Папа... — позвал он тихо, виновато и жалобно, вкладывая в это последнюю надежду, но понимая, что никто не отзовется. И разрыдался, уткнувшись в перила.  
Что он наделал. Разве сам он поступил лучше, чем Астарот?  
Шорох заставил вздрогнуть и быстро поднять голову, готовясь к атаке.  
— Ш-ш... — шепнул Астарот, выставляя вперед ладони. — Спокойно, я не трону тебя...  
Арей остался на месте, готовый в любой момент вскочить и побежать прочь. Снова они оказались напротив друг друга — как в тот день — забившийся в угол демоненок и его палач. Астарот осторожно приближался, стараясь не спугнуть. Арей снова зашипел как зверек и запрыгнул на крыльцо, пятясь в частично обрушенный дверной проем.  
— Не бойся... — почти умоляюще просил Астарот. Его слова не возымели какого действия.  
Золотой клинок, возникший в его руке, вонзился в крыльцо, едва окончательно не обрушив ветхие доски. Арей вздрогнул, испугавшись лишь на миг — если бы Правитель Ада хотел убить, он бы ни за что не промазал.  
— Возьми его, — подсказал Астарот. — Это единственное, что может убить меня. Просто возьми его и выслушай меня.  
Подскочив к клинку, Арей схватил его и выставил вперед, направляя на Астарота. Тот шагнул навстречу, но в нескольких метрах остановился, решив не подходить ближе. А ведь он мог просто схватить и стереть память. Но вместо этого решил поговорить...  
— Сатана должен был возродиться, — начал Астарот, явно с трудом подбирая правильные слова. — Я бы не перечеркнул его судьбу безвозвратно... Так было нужно. Ты не можешь этого понять, ты не видишь того, что я вижу...  
— Зачем я тебе?  
Арей старался, чтобы голос звучал твердо, но он все равно предательски дрожал.  
— Ты заставил меня чувствовать.  
— Правду!  
— Мне показалось... что ты способен понять меня. Разделить со мной мою реальность. Пусть на какое-то мгновение. Когда я смотрел на тебя — любого тебя, в любой реальности — мне казалось, что в тебе я вижу свой смысл. Что это моя цель — сделать тебя счастливым. Что в этом я найду свой покой. Дважды я не смог сделать счастливыми тех, кого любил. Дважды все для них закончилось смертью. И для тебя — каждый раз, в каждой реальности. Была только одна, где ты обрел счастье. И ты перечеркнул ее своим выбором. Убив Айона. И я не вижу того, что будет дальше. Я боюсь того, что ждет дальше. Я привык быть почти всесильным. Ты важен мне — важен, как ничто другое. Я не могу ничего обещать тебе. Не могу гарантировать, что ты не умрешь. Я не знаю этого. Я не вижу этого. Но я живу, чтобы этого не было. Если мне придется пожертвовать жизнью — я сделаю это. Я должен был сделать это, пока ты не изменил реальность. Я должен был умереть от твоей руки. Ты можешь не верить мне. И я не знаю, как изменить это. Как объяснить, что я чувствую. Как я мыслю. Я сам себя не понимаю. Прости, что ударил тебя. Это было моей ошибкой. То, что ты увидел там... Об этом не знает никто. Только мы двое. И Сатана. И никто не должен был узнать. Он творил ужасные вещи. Я пошел на эту ложь, чтобы все помнили его мучеником, а не палачом.  
— Ты все решил за него, — мрачно процедил Арей. — Всегда. За всех. Потому что «видишь, как лучше». Как «надо». И моей судьбой ты точно так же распорядился. Я считал, что ты лучше отца. Но ты такой же. Ты просто меня использовал. Навязал мне свое «правильно».  
— Тогда убей меня, как его. Я не буду сопротивляться.  
Не сразу, но Арей все же приблизился к нему, держа клинок наготове. Астарот не двигался с места, покорно ожидая его решения. Лезвие коснулось горла, но он не шевельнулся. Ему правда было наплевать, что он сейчас умрет. Он был готов сделать это. Расплатиться за эту реальность. За боль, которую причинил.  
Арей коснулся его губ. Астарот ответил и — когда клинок выскользнул у мальчишки из рук — крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе. Снова все шло не по плану. Снова реальность обыгрывала его.  
— Я защищу тебя, — прошептал Астарот, утыкаясь в черные волосы. — Я от всего тебя защищу.  
— Хватит принимать за меня решения. Хватит скрывать от меня, кто ты такой. Как я смогу понять тебя, если ничего о тебе не знаю.  
— Ты прав, — согласился Правитель Ада. — Прав, но мне слишком сложно тебе открыться. Это делает... уязвимым.  
— Ты боишься иметь слабости?  
— Я боюсь их показывать. Даже тебе. Это ты должен понять. Ты чувствуешь так же.  
— Но тебе известны все мои слабости. Все обо мне. Это нечестно. Дай мне полностью просмотреть хранилище.  
Астарот согласился — у него не было выбора. Отказаться сейчас — значило бы разрушить все, что связывало их. Уничтожить весь смысл этой реальности.  
Тысячелетия его воспоминаний. Его чувства и его безразличие. Все, что он сделал и на что не решился. Все это теперь принадлежало мальчишке. Так же, как Астароту его душа.  
Лаборатория была словно бы его внутренним миром. В ней были сокрыты все его тайны. Завораживающие, загадочные. Это было куда ценнее души.  
Арею впервые было позволено осмотреть здесь каждый уголок. Он долго обходил это место — слишком уж оно было огромно. Скользил взглядом по сторонам, ни на чем подолгу не задерживаясь. Пока не остановился у капсул со знакомыми телами.  
Рядом с головой Лилит теперь находилась и голова отца. Арей не хотел оставаться здесь, предпочитая пройти мимо, но что-то заставляло смотреть.  
«Он здесь из-за тебя», — шептал внутренний голос. И от этого становилось мерзко.  
— Здесь твоя мать, — впервые за все «путешествие» подал голос Астарот.  
Арей перевел взгляд на другие капсулы. В одной из них лежала Мариса — еще живая, погруженная в сон.  
— Зачем ты оставил ее в живых?  
— Я собирался отпустить ее. У нее была своя роль в реальности. Теперь тебе решать ее судьбу.  
— Мне на нее наплевать. Пусть лежит здесь хоть до скончания времен.  
Если у головы отца Арей задержался, то теперь просто прошел мимо, направляясь дальше.  
— Отец говорил о Рае. Я знаю о нем очень мало. Это важно, я хочу это знать.  
Мальчишка задавал теперь слишком много вопросов.  
— История Рая очень длинная, — вздохнул Астарот. — И я застал ее далеко не всю. Не с самого начала. Хотя я видел это благодаря своей силе. Как и то, что произошло, когда я оттуда ушел.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Я родился через тысячу лет после сотворения. Тогда многие в Раю начали впервые обзаводиться детьми. Они жаждали чего-то нового. Им стало скучно.  
— Ты ведь ровесник Адама? Кто правил Раем до него?  
— О, это печальная история. Тогда Рай был поделен на знать и чернь. Законы были суровы. И архангел карал и миловал по велению левой пятки. Довольных этим не находилось, как и желающих восстать. До определенной поры. Эсседес не был биологическим отцом Адаму, однако об этом знала только его мать и пара ее любовников. Для всех Адам был его наследником. Он никогда не нравился мне как личность, но правитель из него вышел прекрасный, это стоит признать. А Эсседес был жесток. Ко всему своему народу. Однажды нашелся тот, кто бросил ему вызов. Первый дьявол. Так он называл себя. И демонами назвались его сообщники. Когда Адам изгнал Сатану из Рая, он первым назвал его так, и Сатана принял это. Стал новым дьяволом, хоть никогда и не восставал против власти. Это слишком глупо. Его преступление — было ли оно вообще? — и наказание несравнимы. Я видел, как первый дьявол пытался накостылять моей матери. Отец взял в жены простолюдинку, и тот счел это ее предательством. Мой отец всегда был против миропорядка, установленного Эсседесом, но ничего не сделал, чтобы что-то изменить. Он не был революционером. Не рвался в герои. Адам казнил его несправедливо, но, по сути, отец всегда лишь молчаливо не одобрял Эсседеса. А головы продолжали лететь. Он ничего не сделал. Я никогда не говорил с ним об этом. Я не знаю, что заставляло его бездействовать. Иногда я презираю его за это. Только после моего рождения он решился изменить хоть что-то, полетев на Звезду. Но оказалось уже слишком поздно. Он столько говорил о том, что правильно, что неправильно, что хорошо, что плохо, и никогда его слова не превращались во что-то большее. У него была тысяча лет. И он растратил ее впустую.  
— Поэтому ты убил Сатану?  
От этого вопроса Астарот как-то болезненно скривился и отвел взгляд.  
— Я не хотел бездействовать, как мой отец. Смотреть на все эти смерти. На гибель невинных. Чтобы потом винить себя за то, что я не сделал. Меня не мучает совесть. Мучила бы, если бы я не вмешался. Мое рождение внесло какой-то хаос в мир, и все перевернулось с ног на голову. Миропорядок изменился. Адам уселся на трон и перекроил под себя реальность. От своего настоящего отца он унаследовал уникальный дар видеть жизнь и управлять ей в какой-то мере. Хитрожопый хмырь, который не хотел умирать. Он вырастил дочь Сатаны из неспособного к жизни эмбриона. Он привязал свою душу к побрякушке, чтобы обрести новое тело, едва она коснется его. Даже некроманты с Иварлидрея никогда так не извращались над природой вещей. Я бесконечно уважаю его, хоть он и порядочная сволочь. Он всего добился сам. Звезда никогда не открывала ему свое могущество. У него не было выдающихся способностей. Он шел к этому упорным трудом. Он жаждал силы и знания. Мне же всегда все давалось легко. Я ничего не ценил. Не добивался. Это нечестно. Единственный, кто восстал против Эсседеса, погиб ужасной смертью. Адам прикончил всю знать, все первое поколение. Они тоже могли восстать, но ничего не сделали. Так ли уж он неправ? Я бы не сомневался, не будь среди них моего отца. Я не бездействовал. Я никогда не погибну так, как мой отец.  
— Ты можешь погибнуть как угодно. Мирозданию плевать на твои планы. Ты не лучше него только потому, что вмешался. Нет «правильных» и «неправильных» поступков. Ты считаешь себя поступающим правильно, потому что так тебе диктует видимая тобой реальность. Но ты просто орудие в ее руках.  
Кажется, это сильно задело Астарота. Он помрачнел, нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. Арей никогда раньше не видел его таким. Серьезным, мрачным, полным какой-то затаенной злобы. В нем было что-то жуткое. Что-то, от чего хотелось бежать сломя голову.  
Зачем он все же посмотрел на тот эпизод с Сатаной? Уж лучше бы эти воспоминания остались навеки похоронены в глубинах души Правителя Ада.  
— Тебе нужна совесть, — усмехнулся Арей слегка нервно. — Не надо от нее отрекаться. Какими бы ни были твои намерения, то, что ты сделал со мной, это очень плохо. Если ты правда любишь меня, тебя должны заботить мои чувства. И многие твои поступки причиняют мне боль. И то, как ты поступил с Сатаной... Если тебе правда плевать, значит ты никогда не любил его. Иначе тебе все равно было бы больно. И ты бы ощущал вину. Меня... пугает это. Ты будто не личность, а функция. Орудие кого-то свыше, кого ты даже не понимаешь. Я не видел этого раньше, я слишком мало о тебе знал. А теперь я осознал, что боюсь тебя. Что ты стал чужим и далеким. И я хочу убраться подальше от тебя.  
Пауза была долгой.  
— У меня есть чувства, — наконец мрачно произнес Астарот. — Я просто привык не брать их в расчет. Если бы ты прожил тысячелетия наедине с моей силой, ты стал бы таким же. Орудием судьбы. Зачем любить кого-то, если знаешь, что вам суждено расстаться? Зачем жалеть об убийстве друга, если так правильно? Если так должна сложиться реальность? Ты этого не поймешь. Никто не поймет. Я давно уже больше Правитель Ада, чем тот, кем был когда-то. Я властелин реальности. Я все еще хочу тебе счастья. Но теперь тебе решать, как его получить.  
— Верни мне отца.  
Астарот едва не расхохотался. Он издал сдавленный смешок — нервный, безумный — но сдержался и лишь посмотрел на Арея с надменной насмешкой.  
— Это ли не доказательство моих слов? Так должна была сложиться твоя реальность. Ты перекроил ее и вернулся к началу. К неправильному выбору. Ты не должен был выбирать меня.  
— Хватит решать за меня, какой выбор мне делать!  
— Ты просто не понимаешь...  
Как же осточертела эта фраза!  
Арей хотел назад свою душу. Однажды забрав, ее невозможно было вернуть. Какого счастливого конца ожидал для него Астарот при таком раскладе? Или он мучил его просто так? Ебаный псих.  
Правитель Ада смотрел на все происходящее откуда-то из глубин, самоуверенно ухмыляясь. Мальчишка не желал думать и пытаться понять. Зачем вообще понадобилось спасать его и делать счастливым? Чтобы в итоге ничего не получить взамен? Как и всегда.  
— Я верну тебе отца, — пообещал Астарот по-прежнему холодно и серьезно. — Если после этого ты уйдешь из Ада. Поскольку ты решил сам строить свою реальность, нам больше не по пути. Я больше не буду учить тебя. И это была твоя последняя просьба.  
Это прозвучало как прощание после смертельной обиды. Похоже, их разочарование было обоюдным.  
Уже следуя к себе по извилистым коридорам, Арей испытал запоздалое сожаление и ощущение чего-то смутно неправильного, что могло быть иначе — нет, должно было быть.  
Зачем он только полез в хранилище! Возможно, узнай он об этом спустя годы, правда произвела бы на него совсем иное впечатление. Может быть, он и правда просто не понимал?


	4. Глава 3. Золотой Ангел

Эиренэйос старался тихо проскользнуть мимо дверного проема. Он единственный поблескивал во мраке длинного коридора тусклым светом настольной лампы. Креайос, забравшийся на стул с ногами, увлеченно разглядывал и правил свои планы вторжения во дворец. Было уже черт знает как поздно, и Эиренэйос с удовольствием погнал бы его спать, но тогда пришлось бы пояснять, куда он сам собрался посреди ночи.  
Остановившись у двери и выглядывая из-за косяка, он залюбовался Креайосом. Тот был как-то по-особенному прекрасен именно таким — растрепанным, полуголым, полностью погруженным в свое занятие. Он не был каким-то особенно гениальным. Сильным воином. Или талантливым. Среди собратьев он ярко выделялся лишь своим боевым характером. И именно характер сделал его таким, какой он есть.  
Креайос не терпел компромиссов. Даже в мелочах. И всегда шел до конца. Он был упрям до чертиков. Пару раз Эиренэйос наблюдал, как он общается со своим «боевым отрядом». С простолюдинами, для которых стал защитником. Все они смотрели на него, как на спасителя. Всесильного мессию. У Креайоса, бесспорно, был миллион недостатков. Но им хватало всего одного достоинства — из него вышел действительно сильный, уверенный в себе лидер. Он вел за собой толпы, и тем было достаточно этого, чтобы следовать за ним.  
Креайос откинулся на стуле. Осмотрел исправленный план. Задумчиво облизал губы. Заправил за ухо прядь золотистых волос. Господи, как же он был красив... Пожалуй, слишком красив для такого как он. Эиренэйос никогда не брал в расчет его характер. Как и то, что у Креайоса ни разу в жизни не было чего-то большего, чем случайные связи — никто просто не выдерживал его дольше одного дня.  
Эиренэйосу нравилась его вспыльчивость. Нравилось то, что любая мелочь могла вывести его из себя. Он был таким живым, ярким, энергия клокотала в нем и рвалась наружу. Большинство аристократов никогда не могли похвастаться излишней эмоциональностью. Может, поэтому некоторые из них и женились на простолюдинах? А может, из-за их опытности... В конце концов, и для Эиренэйоса этот аргумент был далеко не на последнем месте. Правда, порой ради секса с Креайосом приходилось перетерпеть миллион требований и вспышек ярости. Зато им можно было любоваться. За это, правда, тоже можно было получить шквал претензий и обвинений.  
Вспомнив о своих планах, Эиренэйос оторвался от созерцания Креайоса и прошмыгнул мимо двери. Тот ничего не заметил. Его куда больше занимал недоработанный план.  
Ночной воздух обдал прохладой. Эиренэйос вдохнул его полной грудью и зашагал к границе садов. Именно там была назначена встреча.  
Бафомет уже ждал его. Статная фигура чернела в темноте, заметная еще издали. Они никогда не были друзьями. Но теперь внезапно у них оказалось больше общего, чем думалось на первый взгляд.  
— Прости, я задержался, — добродушно улыбнулся Эиренэйос, пожав ему руку.  
— Были проблемы? — понимающе осведомился Золотой Ангел.  
— Нет, Креайос ничего не заметил.  
Бафомет достал из кармана флешку и протянул Эиренэйосу на раскрытой ладони.  
— Здесь, помимо прочего, данные из секретного архива. Это вам очень поможет. В Раю невозможно делать такие крупномасштабные вещи тайно. У вас нет ресурсов. Любая их добыча станет провалом, и вы будете обнаружены. Здесь имена тех, кто поможет тебе в научном центре. Предоставит оружие и корабли. Без них вам не обойтись.  
Эиренэйос упрятал флешку подальше. Оба они понимали, что Креайос никогда не примет помощи Бафомета из чистого упрямства. Но и такая помощь была неоценимо полезна.  
— Зачем ты женился на Анабель?  
Золотой Ангел улыбнулся, слегка прикрывая глаза.  
— Она взрывная и безбашенная. У нее совершенно никаких манер. У нас ни единого разговора без спора. Дикий секс. Каждый день с новыми впечатлениями. Разве ты сам не такой же, как я? Разве тебе этого не точно так же не хватает?  
Пожалуй, Креайос не зря воспринимал это как продажу себя в рабство. Чем он был для него — разве не очередной игрушкой? Разве не попыткой побеситься с жиру, заполучив такой интересный трофей? Эиренэйоса порой мучила совесть. Он не знал, как избавиться от этого чувства. Креайос всегда был волен уйти. Его ни к чему не принуждали. Он не обязан был платить за бескорыстную помощь. И все же их неравенство стояло поперек горла. Эиренэйос сам сделался его слугой, исполнявшим любую прихоть — но так ли это было на самом деле?  
Все, чего он хотел — поскорее уничтожить этот барьер.  
— Ты не боишься? Если Эсседес обо всем узнает, нас всех казнят. В том числе и тебя.  
— Я не могу остаться в стороне, — усмехнулся Бафомет. — Я и так делаю слишком мало. Мне не хватает мужества встать и сразиться рядом с вами. Я буду только наблюдателем. И я рискую куда меньше вас всех.  
Обнаружить его участие в восстании было практически невозможно. Если никто не выдаст его — он так и останется лишь призраком, принесшим информацию. Его имя не отразится в истории. Победа сделает его героем. Поражение — оставит тем, кто он есть.  
— Если ничего не выйдет, воспользуйся моим звездолетом, — посоветовал Бафомет. — Я строил его для себя, чтобы отправиться в космическое путешествие. В нем достаточно энергии, чтобы ты мог сбежать и найти себе другую планету. На звездной карте я отметил это место — единственное пригодное для жизни, до которого звездолет способен долететь. Запомни его. Это твой единственный шанс уцелеть, если Эсседес победит. Он не станет преследовать тебя за пределами этой системы. Он все еще убежден, что тот, кто улетел из Рая, неспособен выжить.  
Они попрощались, как старые друзья. И разошлись, чтобы никогда больше не встретиться.

***

Астарот мрачно смотрел за прозрачную стену, стряхивая на пол пепел. Он никогда не заглядывал в прошлое своего отца, боясь найти там совсем не то, что хотел увидеть. Бафомет поступил как трус, очистив совесть, но оставшись при своем.  
Это ничего не меняло.  
Если бы Астарот был рожден еще тогда, во времена царствования Эсседеса? Что сделал бы отец, узнав, что он хочет примкнуть к восстанию? Отпустил бы на верную смерть? Астарот сильно в этом сомневался.  
Знати уже не было, когда он был подростком. Однако отец всегда воспитывал его как ребенка знати. Ему позволялось дружить с простолюдинами, и отец относился к этому с доброжелательным равнодушием, осаживая мать, почему-то забывшую, что и сама она была когда-то презренной чернью. Ему позволялось творить безумства и нарушать закон. Все это забавляло Бафомета.  
Каждый раз, когда Астароту влетало, отец повторял, что он позорит его. Что ведет себя не по статусу. Что обязан научиться отвечать за свои поступки. Черт побери, почему же по молодости все это он прощал матери, поощряя и даже не помышляя о наказании? Почему на публику он гордился им — таким, какой он есть, а дома, за закрытыми дверями, требовал соблюдения дурацких правил? Пусть рано или поздно он сдавался. Пусть Астарот медленно, но верно отвоевывал себе право быть самим собой. От этого было больно — и в детстве он почему-то всегда закрывал глаза на эту боль.  
Он любил отца. Сильно, искренне, с восхищением. Считал мудрецом и олицетворением справедливости. Совершенным. Безупречным. С годами этот образ развеялся, будто его и не было.  
Отец не позволял матери издеваться над ним, лишь когда был рядом. Он и не думал запретить ей что-то. Оградить своего ребенка от неприятного общения. Он никогда не пытался защитить от закона. «Ты должен научиться отвечать за свои поступки» — было его девизом. Когда Астароту запретили доступ на космодром, это стало настоящим ударом. Отец никогда не понимал страсти к изобретательству. Сам он когда-то лишь руководил постройкой звездолета — не ради процесса, ради цели. И все его утешение было в словах «Ты сам виноват». Он обнимал — покровительственно, будто делая одолжение или исполняя долг, а Астарот плакал, зарывшись лицом в его рубашку.  
Черствый, бесчувственный хмырь. Он никогда не проявлял эмоций. Астарот ненавидел себя за то, что стал так на него похож. Он смотрел на Правителя Ада и видел в нем отца.  
Ангелы и демоны наследовали от родителей все физические и психически изъяны. Как у детей Адама навеки отпечатался на руке его шрам, так и у Астарота неизбежно проявились черты отца. И он ненавидел это. Из чего он был рожден? Какое чувство испытывал Бафомет в тот момент, когда зародилась его душа? Может, как и всегда — просто равнодушие и стремление увидеть конец этого мира? Всегда он оставался лишь наблюдателем.  
У них с Ареем было куда больше общего, чем тот себе представлял. Но разве Астарот сейчас не был для Арея таким же, как когда-то для него отец? Таким же бесчувственным и надменным внутри, но добрым и справедливым снаружи?  
Арей увидел то, что он пожелал бы скрыть даже от самого себя. И мальчишка был прав, тысячу раз прав — как и отец, Астарот всегда решал за других, чего они достойны. Считал себя лучшим. И никогда не рисковал, если был хоть малейший шанс проиграть.  
Полетев на Звезду Истины, Бафомет просчитался. Впервые рискнул своей жизнью — и потерял ее. В чем был виноват Астарот, мальчишка, которого не стали слушать? В чем вообще ребенок может быть виноват перед тем, кто посмел дать ему жизнь?  
Неужели он обречен был повторить судьбу своего отца? Поступать как он, мыслить как он? Он был другим! Тот озорной мальчишка, каким он был в детстве, все еще жил где-то глубоко внутри. Способный чувствовать. Наслаждавшийся каждым мгновением.  
Астарот согнулся, вцепляясь в волосы на висках, и издал сдавленный вой. Был ли на самом деле у Арея шанс пойти не его дорогой? Не поддаться, остаться собой. Сохранить себя. Теперь, после всего, что он отнял...  
Арей вздрогнул и отпрянул, едва открыв дверь и обнаружив за ней Астарота. Какого-то слишком... жуткого. Не похожего на самого себя. Впрочем... на какого себя?  
Правитель Ада рухнул на колени, обнимая за ноги и прижимаясь щекой к рельефному животу. Арей чувствовал его дрожь. То, как отчаянно он цеплялся за одежду. И, кажется, беззвучно плакал, стиснув зубы. Такой... неожиданно живой и человечный. Непривычно искренний. Настоящий.  
— Я буду бороться за тебя! — сдавленно прорычал Астарот, крепче вцепляясь в него. — Я сам сделаю тебя счастливым! Не чужими руками! Я не буду для тебя, кем пожелаешь, не буду орудием в твоих руках... Я буду самим собой.  
Арей погладил его по волосам. Разве не это он хотел услышать?  
Пальцы утопали в мягких белоснежных прядях. Правитель Ада стоял перед ним на коленях и плакал. Уязвимый и настоящий. Позволивший чужому выбору влиять на свою реальность — на этот раз сознательно. Он ждал ответа. Ждал слов, которые должны были все изменить.  
Арей мягко отстранился и, опустившись на пол, заглянул ему в глаза. Обычно холодные, теперь они отражали миллионы чувств. Это была просто маска. Все это время. Всегда. Правитель Ада, владеющий им, отступил, оставив в покое Астарота. Таким он был на самом деле. Как на тех записях в архиве. Может, именно этого Арей и хотел все это время? Спасти его от самого себя?  
Он припал к его губам, прижимаясь крепче и обвивая за шею руками. Давая ответ. Одаряя любовью и нежностью. Астарот подался навстречу. Он хотел быть ближе к мальчишке. Соединиться с ним в вечности. Отдать ему всего себя — все свои знания, все чувства. Свою душу.  
Он никогда не называл себя дьяволом. Лидером тех, кого не принимал Рай. Но всегда был им. И распорядился этой властью, как и всем в жизни — с легкостью, без сомнений и сожалений. Убежденный, что демоны — просто расходный материал. Еще несколько винтиков реальности. Разве это не было куда более жестоко, чем то, что творил Сатана? Или даже Эсседес? Он позволил безжалостно уничтожить всех, кто так долго населял его Ад. В живых не осталось никого. И он чувствовал по этому поводу не больше, чем если бы просыпал мешок леденцов.  
Так было нужно для того, чтобы сложилась реальность. Пока он жил, ставя это на первое место, он просто не мог быть счастлив. Он никогда не поступал так, как на самом деле хотел.  
Но сейчас он делал то, что ему хотелось. Жадно целовал Арея, сплетаясь с ним телами. Впервые за много тысячелетий чувствуя себя действительно живым. Он никогда не творил свою реальность — только жил по уже существующей, как по нотам. Всегда. Но только не теперь.

***

Уже не первый раз Креайос замечал, что Эиренэйос куда-то отлучается по ночам. Его грызли подозрения и ревность. Сам он считал себя вправе иметь секреты, наличие же их у Эиренэйоса приравнивал к предательству. В его духе было тут же закатить скандал. Однако осторожность победила — и Креайос решил для начала проследить, куда он ходит.  
Раньше не раз приходилось следить за кем-то. Скрываться он умел слишком хорошо. Планета тянулась к нему, повиновалась, помогала, любила. Скрывала от чужих глаз, не позволяя быть обнаруженным. Давала подсказки. Он шел за Эиренэйосом по пятам, не отставая, и тот не замечал его. Ветер не доносил его запах, листва шумела, заглушая звук неосторожных шагов.  
Граница садов — дальше начиналась их территория. Отверженных. Униженных. Здесь они когда-то встретились.  
Эиренэйоса уже ждали. Золотой Ангел стоял, прислонившись к дереву и направив взгляд в звездное небо. Вначале Креайос испытал ярость. Какие у них могли быть дела?! Это ему продалась Анабель! Бросила их за дурацкие привилегии! Жалкая подстилка! Хорошо еще, что ей не было известно о восстании! Иначе Креайос позаботился бы о том, чтобы она никому ничего не посмела донести!  
Эиренэйос поприветствовал Бафомета. Они обменялись рукопожатиями. Это явно была не первая их встреча. Ярость понемногу сменялась все нарастающим ощущением, что его обманули. Предали. Что они замышляли здесь, под покровом ночи? Может, для этого Эирен и позвал к себе? Обмануть, продать Эсседесу? Конечно, он не мог знать заранее, что в его руки попадет предводитель восстания... Однако надо же было ему с чего-то начать?  
— Как продвигаются переговоры? — первым спросил Эиренэйос.  
— Есть результаты. Ты не поверишь, сколь многие готовы предать Эсседеса. Особенно, если это ничего им не будет стоить.  
О чем, черт возьми, они говорили?! Это совершенно не стыковалось с тем, что Креайос успел себе напридумывать.  
— Как скоро ты сможешь предоставить мне отчет?  
— Думаю, уже в следующую нашу встречу.  
Что же они замышляли?  
— Ты единственный из знати, кто не боится рискнуть всем, открыто поддержав восстание. Считаешь, тебе нечего терять?  
Эиренэйос улыбнулся — привычно добродушно и открыто.  
— Просто есть то, что я ценю гораздо больше.  
Креайос затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь в их разговор. Они говорили о восстании. Они помогали. И Бафомет, которого он так ненавидел, тоже почему-то помогал. Но почему так? Через Эирена? Не доверял простолюдину? Боялся, что его без зазрения совести сдадут Эсседесу? Креайос, всегда считавший себя куда более честным и благородным, чем знать, ощутил себя обиженным до глубины души.  
— Почему? — спросил Бафомет и, кажется, в его голосе промелькнуло искреннее недоумение. — Я помню, как вы познакомились. Он устроил истерику, а ты выбросил его за границу садов. Как вышло, что он стал тебе так дорог?  
Эиренэйос пожал плечами, как-то мечтательно улыбаясь. Вспоминая те минуты с теплом.  
— Он совершенно не испугался меня. Даже бросил в меня камень, когда я отпустил его. И все время продолжал ругаться. Он был таким сильным, самоуверенным, храбрым. Я не встречал таких до него. Тот, кто ведет себя так, должен иметь очень ранимую душу. Мне захотелось добраться до нее. Чтобы он сам открылся мне. До него я не чувствовал себя живым. А теперь мне есть, для кого жить. Мне хочется просыпаться. Даже если он будит меня очередным воплем или выливает мне на голову стакан воды... Без него моя жизнь снова угаснет. Станет серой и скучной. Бессмысленной.  
Бафомет усмехнулся, кажется, слегка удивленный таким ответом. Эмоции его понять было слишком сложно. Он прятал их очень искусно — либо же на самом деле у него их не было совсем.  
— Как ты терпишь его? Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось поставить его на место? Анабель бы горько пожалела, решись она хоть раз проделать то, что Креайос делает с тобой каждый день.  
— Они ведь все такие... — вздохнул Эиренэйос. Как же неприятно резануло по ушам это отстраненное «они»... — Горячие, непокорные. Как ты вообще заставляешь ее повиноваться? Страхом?  
— Я просто сразу показал ей, кто ее хозяин, — усмехнулся Бафомет. — Если пару раз взять их без согласия или запереть в подвале, на третий они уже не решаются наглеть и становятся намного послушней.  
— Он уйдет от меня, если я так с ним поступлю.  
— Тогда пригрози, что доложишь о его планах Эсседесу. Думаю, даже с его характером он предпочтет прогнуться под тебя, а не быть казненным.  
— Это подло. Это предательство.  
— Зато он будет делать то, что ты хочешь.  
Креайос готов был взорваться от негодования. Мало того, что его обсуждали, как вещь, так еще и оскорбляли! Смешивали с грязью! Эиренэйос явно поддерживал диалог с неохотой, где-то в глубине души проникаясь к Золотому Ангелу смесью презрения и брезгливости — что прекрасно слышалось по голосу. Но он даже не подумал врезать ему за подобные советы! Сам Креайос уж точно не стал бы просто стоять как истукан, отвечая на этот мерзкий бред!  
— Ты жестокий, — выдержав паузу, произнес Эиренэйос, так и не додумавшись до того, чтобы врезать Бафомету.  
— Он просто использует тебя. А что с этого получаешь ты?  
На этот раз пауза затянулась слишком надолго. И это почему-то напугало Креайоса. Уверенность в Эиренэйосе таяла с каждой секундой молчания. Слишком уж этот вопрос попал в точку. Если в их отношениях и было неравноправие, то явно не в пользу Эиренэйоса.  
— Ты помогаешь восстанию, — резко сменил тему демон, так и не ответив. — Зачем? При таком отношении к обездоленным? Почему не хочешь оставить все как есть?  
— Потому что не Эсседес должен сидеть на троне. Не сумасшедший, свихнувшийся от вседозволенности архангел. Не тиран и самодур. Рай не должен быть местом, где ежедневно проливается чья-то кровь. Он не задумывался таким.  
— Если все удастся, трон займет Креайос. Ты понимаешь это?  
— Свергнуть узурпатора гораздо проще, чем законного правителя.  
Креайос поперхнулся от такой наглости и едва не выдал себя. Хотелось вскочить, броситься к Бафомету и набить ему морду. А если Эиренэйос будет мешать, то и ему тоже! Будь он действительно важен демону, тот бы не смолчал! О своих шансах победить в драке Креайос привычно не думал. Пожалуй, до своих лет он дожил по чистому везению. С таким-то характером. Безрассудной храбрости Бог отмерил ему в избытке.  
Бафомет хотел использовать его, чтобы пожинать плоды его усилий! И говорил об этом, совершенно ничего не скрывая! Он просто напрашивался на неприятности!  
Креайос выудил из кармана КПК и включил видеосъемку. Еще пара неосторожных реплик — и у него будут доказательства. А Бафомет подпишет себе смертный приговор.  
Мести не суждено было претвориться в жизнь.  
— До встречи, — сухо попрощался Эиренэйос, пожимая ладонь Золотого Ангела, и зашагал в направлении дома.  
Креайос едва не расколотил КПК о ближайший камень. В нем кипела невероятная злость.  
Когда Эиренэйос вернулся, Креайос вышел ему навстречу — взбешенный и яростный, подскакивая и награждая сильной пощечиной. Объяснений не требовалось. В конце концов, то, что Эиренэйос свалил куда-то посреди ночи, уже было достаточным поводом.  
— Я гулял, — соврал демон, вздыхая. — Дышал воздухом.  
Креайос со злостью пнул его в колено. И тут же добавил кулаком в подбородок. Эиренэйос поймал за запястье, когда он заносил руку для нового удара. Потом, привычно, за другое. Все это было уже далеко не в первый раз.  
— Не бей меня в челюсть, — посоветовал он доброжелательно. — В прошлый раз ты поцарапал костяшки о мои клыки.  
— Не указывай мне, куда тебя бить! — взвился Креайос, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. — Пусти меня, тупая кувалда! Безмозглый шкаф! Ты сломаешь мне руки!  
— Не сломаю, — пообещал Эиренэйос. — Ты сломаешь их об меня сам.  
Это было уже слишком. Креайос весь обратился в маленький сгусток ярости. И сделал то единственное, что пришло в голову — изо всех сил боднул демона лбом. Его руки разжались, и Креайос рухнул на пол, застонав от боли. Интересно, треснул ли у него лоб от столкновения с чугунной башкой Эиренэйоса? Или ощущения все же обманывали, и все было совсем не так критично?  
Демон подобрал с пола и, прижав к груди, отнес на мягкую кровать. Припал губами к больному месту, погладил, заботливо укрыл одеялом.  
— Это все ты! — сердито проворчал Креайос, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
— Ты побьешь меня за это завтра, — вздохнул Эиренэйос, ласково поглаживая по волосам.  
— Не сомневайся! — раздраженно отозвался дьявол, передергивая плечами.  
Все же Эиренэйос был удивительным.  
Когда Креайос проснулся, его не оказалось рядом. Пришлось копить ярость до вечера, что складывалось не слишком в пользу демона — каждая минута ожидания делала только злее. Когда он все же пришел, Креайос вновь набросился на него с кулаками.  
— Не надо, — сдержанно попросил Эиренэйос, мягко убирая руки от своего горла. Одной руки Креайосу явно не хватило бы, чтобы обхватить всю его огромную шею.  
Что-то в его голосе было не так. Он говорил устало. Будто хотел отмахнуться. Как от назойливой мухи.  
— Я тебя утомляю, киса? — злобно прищурился Креайос, вырываясь из крепкой хватки. — Отвлекаю от важных дел? И как я только посмел! Простите великодушно, ваше высочество!  
— Заткнись! — рявкнул Эиренэйос.  
Креайос на мгновение лишился дара речи. Тот, кого он воспринимал едва ли не рабом, внезапно позволил себе такую дерзость. Чего-то такого он ждал с самого начала и был готов к этому. Тогда. Но не теперь. Не после всего, что между ними было.  
В глазах почему-то неприятно защипало. Креайос отвернулся, надеясь скрыть такие малодушные, неуместные слезы. Разве не позорно было ему, дьяволу, предводителю восстания, разрыдаться от того, что ему велели заткнуться?  
Эиренэйос взял за плечи и, не встретив сопротивления, прижал к себе, сжимая в медвежьих объятиях.  
— Прости меня, — шепнул он голосом, полным раскаяния.  
Креайос плакал. Почему-то позволяя ему это видеть. Вся злость куда-то испарилась.  
Он доверился кому-то совершенно чужому. Другому. Не такому, как он. Одному из тех, кого презирал, кого называл «зажравшимися боровами». Он был нужен, с ним работа продвигалась быстрее... Но какова была цена? Вопрос времени — как скоро он потребует награды за помощь. Начнет шантажировать. Убить его сейчас — уж точно значило расписаться в своей причастности. Оказаться вне закона. С простолюдинами Эсседес церемонился еще меньше, чем со знатью.  
— Ты ведь уйдешь от меня, если все получится... — заставил вздрогнуть отчаянный шепот. — Ты не любишь меня, а просто терпишь, пока я тебе полезен...  
Эиренэйос любил. Искренне. И никогда бы не предал. Разве не это он доказывал уже не раз? Каждый день, каждую минуту. Никто не смог бы так долго терпеть столь ужасный характер. Никакая подлость не вынесла бы этого.  
— Неправда! — огрызнулся Креайос, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку и нервно кусая губы. Он совершенно не умел объясняться в любви. Или показывать ее. Но она была где-то внутри — он чувствовал это. Прорывалась сквозь завесу многочисленных разочарований и недоверия. Эиренэйос заслуживал большего. — Я никогда тебя не брошу, и не надейся! Где я еще возьму такого преданного раба?! Ты еще сам начнешь молить меня, чтобы я убрался подальше! Но я не уйду!!!  
Эиренэйос вдруг расхохотался. Подхватил и закружил по комнате. Креайос заверещал, требуя, чтобы его поставили на место. Но вместо этого его закинули на плечо и потащили как добычу. В этом было что-то унизительно-возбуждающее. С одной стороны Креайосу отчаянно хотелось вцепиться демону зубами хоть во что-нибудь. А с другой это было даже как-то романтично. Своеобразно. Но романтично.  
— Пусти меня, громила! — вопил он, не желая сдавать позиции.  
Эиренэйос со смехом хлопал по заднице, встряхивал и продолжал нести. Толкнув ногой дверь, он зашел в свою спальню и там все-таки отпустил, бросив на кровать. Осознав, с какой целью его сюда принесли, Креайос пробуравил Эиренэйоса возмущенным взглядом. И, когда тот полез к нему с явными намерениями, метко пнул пяткой в пах.  
— А ну убрал лапы! — скомандовал он высокомерно. Обычное «потрахаться» всегда превращалось в дикий квест.  
Эиренэйос вздохнул. Он успел уже привыкнуть к этому. Принять как должное. Как еще одну вещь, неотделимую от Креайоса. Заняться любовью просто так было не в его стиле. Может, когда-то ему причинил боль тот, кому он отдался. Может, он просто любил, когда его хотят и завоевывают. Считал себя призом, который достается только после кошмарных жертв. Он никогда не говорил об этом. Он вообще ничего о себе не рассказывал. И агрессивно огрызался на расспросы.  
— Хочешь выпить? — предложил Эиренэйос.  
Креайос неожиданно согласился и кивнул, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати. Демон залюбовался на него — такого важного, гордого и красивого. Короткие шорты с полурасстегнутой ширинкой и завязанная на животе рубашка не скрывали почти ничего. У него была поистине королевская грация. Так странно для простолюдина...  
Спохватившись, Эиренэйос сбегал за вином и бокалами. По мере того, как Креайос напивался, демон позволял себе все больше и больше, не боясь быть укушенным, исцарапанным или избитым. Под конец он спокойно хозяйничал у него под одеждой, а Креайос довольно мурлыкал, извиваясь в его руках. Выпив, он становился покладистей. Ему начинало хотеться ласк, с каждым глотком все более и более откровенных.  
Эиренэйос бережно провел рукой по золотистым волосам — длинным, прямым, шелковым и мягким на ощупь. Креайос муркнул и потянулся к нему, утыкаясь носом в щеку, как кот.  
Не таким уж и пьяным он был, на самом-то деле. Как-то их прервал визит одного из знакомых Эиренэйоса, и Креайосу хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы одеться и привести себя в порядок — совершенно точными и четкими движениями. Судя по тому, каким сосредоточенным стал его взгляд, мыслительные способности алкоголь ему совершенно не затуманивал. В конце концов, Эиренэйос решил, что это просто способ «сдаться в плен», не проявив при этом слабость духа. Сделать вид, что он не хочет близости. Почему — да черт его знает. Но Эиренэйос всегда готов был подыграть.  
Сейчас у него совершенно не складывалось ощущения, что Креайос делает это из большого одолжения. Дьявол выгибался, льнул к нему, обнимал ногами, царапал спину. Стонал, не сдерживаясь. Просил сильнее, быстрее, жестче. Не требовал, как обычно, а почти умолял. Эиренэйос не решался быть с ним слишком уж грубым, однако Креайосу, похоже, это нравилось. Ему не хватало возможности, чтобы побыть слабым, ведомым, послушным кому-то другому. А в сексе он мог ни в чем себе не отказывать. Пару раз Эиренэйос попытался приказать ему — не слишком уверенно — и Креайос повиновался. Пользоваться этим было как-то неловко. Демон ощущал себя не на своем месте, привыкнув быть для него практически рабом.  
Продолжая изображать пьяного, Креайос обычно засыпал после бурной близости. Как и на этот раз. Эиренэйос любил полюбоваться на него спящего. Гладить, перебирать волосы. Зарываться в них лицом.  
Любить его было нелегко. Но он очень старался.

***

Чем дальше Астарот погружался в то прошлое, в которое никогда не решался заглядывать, тем больше оно преподносило сюрпризов. Нелегко было посмотреть на реальность отца прямо. Страшно. Не хотелось портить те единственные хорошие воспоминания, что все еще оставались. Поэтому он смотрел лишь на пересечения реальностей. Будто через завесу. Искажая события. И даже это ранило куда сильнее, чем он ожидал.  
Молодой Бафомет был отвратительным. Циничным, подлым, бесчувственным. Изменился ли он за тысячелетие? Или просто играл перед ним роль идеального отца? Авторитета, примера для подражания? Чего он вообще хотел тогда? Занять престол архангела? Астарот слишком боялся взглянуть на него прямо, не используя для этого чужие реальности. Он никогда не совался туда. И никогда не собирался. Но в этой реальности события заставили начать копаться в себе. Сделали другим. И он не находил покоя.  
В отце он все больше видел Правителя Ада. С легкостью переступающего через жизни. Не ведающего любви. Ледяного и властного. Это было в нем всегда, и он ненавидел это. Ненавидел свою схожесть с отцом.  
Он убил свою мать. Просто переступил через нее, когда она надоела. Она говорила, что отец заслужил свою участь. Не потому ли, что он только делал вид, что любит ее? Что она равна ему по статусу? Она сама выбрала заключить с ним нерасторжимый союз — разводов при Эсседесе не существовало. Зачем? Почему? Хотела роскоши? Креайос так и не согласился на это. Он получал все даром, ничего не отдавая взамен. А Анабель приходилось платить.  
Если это был брак по расчету, то почему она продолжала оставаться с Бафометом после того, как к власти пришел Адам? Ей было, куда пойти — достаточно было прийти к Адаму и рассказать все как есть. Несколько подобных ей таким образом избавились от своих мужей и остались хозяйками в их доме. Адаму всего лишь нужен был повод, чтобы уничтожить знать. Почему тогда она не сделала этого? Почему не попросила защиты? Они все же любили друг друга — пусть и слегка своеобразно? Ее все устраивало? Но она ненавидела его. Она была счастлива, что его заключили под стражу. А Астароту — ребенку — никто ничего не рассказывал. Да и зачем, если он в этой цепи был низшим звеном?  
У Астарота накопилось слишком много вопросов. Еще чуть-чуть — и жажда получить ответы пересилила бы нежелание лезть в эти дебри. Страх узнать что-то не то. Он решился задуматься над этим и наконец перестать заниматься самообманом. Если он становился таким же, как отец, ему стоило хотя бы узнать, чего тот хотел. Чтобы наконец ответить себе на главный вопрос своей жизни — чего хочет он сам.  
Когда он пришел в лабораторию, Арей уже был там. Стоял и смотрел на отца. На то, что от него осталось. Астарот остановился рядом — напротив Лилит. Ее безмятежное лицо наводило легкую жуть. Она перенесла слишком много. И заслужила покоя. Он должен был уничтожить ее голову. Но почему-то все еще хранил здесь.  
— Ты обещал мне.  
— Ты все еще хочешь этого?  
Они переглянулись. И тут же снова отвели взгляды.  
— Ты говорил, что не умеешь воскрешать.  
— Я не умею. Они могут сделать это сами. Если захотят вернуться. Просто сейчас им некуда возвращаться. Это их дар. У Айона он особенно сильный. Он унаследовал и какую-то часть дара Адама. Не самую большую часть. Не так, как твоя мать.  
— Она дочь Адама?  
Арея это, кажется, не слишком шокировало. Может, ему просто было плевать теперь, кто та женщина, что родила его. Она была отыгранной картой. К тому же он прекрасно знал, что у Адама столько детей, что он и сам не смог бы с уверенностью утверждать, что все они ему известны. Количество их давно перевалило за сотни, а то и за тысячи. Выживало не так много, но все же гораздо больше, чем того хотел сам Адам.  
Астарот подал знак Арею, чтобы он отошел. Было как-то неловко держать за волосы отрубленную голову его отца. Это стало поводом еще разок поиграть в Правителя Ада. Было достаточно слегка сосредоточиться и повести рукой в воздухе, чтобы запустить процесс регенерации. Арей наблюдал за этим, как за чудом. Это было невозможно. Когда умирало сознание, ничто больше не могло восстановить тело.  
— Я могу гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, — вздохнул Астарот, мягко укладывая Айона на кушетку. Он уже выглядел как живой. Но все еще не был живым. — Я не всесилен, но нет никого равного мне. Я могу залезть в сознание к кому угодно и управлять его телом. Его мыслями. Выведи против меня армию — и уже спустя пару минут она станет мне подчиняться или обратится в прах. В зависимости от моего настроения. Я могу... создать сознание. Это не то же, что рождение новой души. И это может обернуться против меня.  
— Когда ты стал Правителем Ада, ты сделал именно это? Создал сознание? И оно вышло из-под контроля?  
Мальчишка всегда был догадливым. А может, они просто мыслили в одном направлении...  
— Что-то вроде того. Лучше не играть с тем, что нельзя потом отменить. Я не хочу учить тебя этому. Это не дар, это проклятье. И к этому не прилагалось никакой инструкции. Поэтому я совершал ошибки. Ужасные ошибки. Не сила подчиняется мне — я подчиняюсь силе. Я ее раб. Я никогда не хотел себе этого.  
— Как скоро он очнется?  
Астарот взглянул на Айона. Демон успел уже как-то вылететь у него из головы за эти пару минут. Все же, самокопания делали его рассеянным...  
— Этого я не знаю. Как только он найдет дорогу обратно. Я сделал все, что мог. Это может занять минуты, а может годы. Если ему есть, к чему стремиться здесь, тебе не придется долго ждать...  
— Ты можешь управлять сознанием. Создать сознание. А можешь его повторить?  
— Мы не состоим из одного сознания, — пояснил Астарот устало. — Я повторил сознание Айона, чтобы меня послушалось его тело. Но это не вернуло его самого, его жизнь. Сознание — связующее звено между душой и телом. А без души ты не можешь считаться живым. Ты разделяешься на части. Есть те, кто привязывают душу к предметам, чтобы всегда возвращаться. Когда эти предметы не рядом, они обречены ощущать себя расколотыми. Как будто твое тело разорвали на части, и все они продолжают жить отдельно друг от друга.  
— Как я. Ты сделал это со мной.  
Черт побери... Слишком. Слишком больно.  
— Душу нельзя вернуть назад. Даже я этого не могу... Никто не может.  
Арей ничего не ответил. Развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь из лаборатории.  
Астарот с горечью посмотрел ему вслед. Он был обречен навечно остаться перед ним виноватым. Сколько бы ни просил прощения. Он ничего уже не мог исправить. Ничего.


	5. Глава 4. Поверхностные выводы

Впервые Астарот увидел Эсседеса, будучи еще совсем маленьким ребенком. Он был пугающе величественным. Надменным. Высоким и страшным. Когда Астарот сообщил об этом отцу, тот засмеялся.  
— Пусть поиграют, — небрежно бросил Эсседес, кивая на Адама, тихо стоящего у стены.  
Вместе с ним Астарот вышел из тронного зала, оставив отца наедине с архангелом. Перед тем, как за ними закрылась дверь, он заметил, что Бафомет бесцеремонно опирается на подлокотники трона, наклоняясь к самому лицу Эсседеса. И тут же выбросил это из головы.  
Это был день, когда он познакомился с Сатаной. Они играли все вместе до самого вечера. Пока не пришла пора идти домой.  
Астарот почему-то ни разу за всю жизнь не задался вопросом, какими были их отношения — Эсседеса и отца. Они ведь постоянно общались. У них постоянно были общие дела. Золотой Ангел всегда был правой рукой архангела. Стоял к нему ближе всех.  
Бафомет ненавидел власть Эсседеса. Его миропорядок. И готов был свергнуть его при любом удобном случае. Но ему всегда продолжали доверять. Как он мог быть таким двуличным и лицемерным, что за тысячу лет Эсседес так и не понял, что он предатель? Пожалуй, искусство притворяться Астарот унаследовал от него...  
Это был один из обычных дней. Еще до того, как Бафомет встретился с Креайосом. До того, как узнал о восстании. Астарот не знал, что он хочет увидеть. И выбрал наугад, надеясь, что увиденное не слишком сломает ему мозг.  
Отец громко спорил с Эсседесом. Нет — он орал во все горло, яростно, настойчиво, не желая сдаваться. Неужели у него все же были эмоции? Как же ему удавалось так тщательно их скрывать?  
Эсседес запустил в него кинжалом, но Бафомет увернулся. Материализовав меч, ответил архангелу тем же. Это невозможно было понять и осмыслить — они дрались, как дворовые пацаны, а совсем не как правитель и лорд. Как давние друзья. Как мальчишки, не поделившие игрушку.  
Эсседес спрятался за трон, начав метать оттуда кинжалы. Подскочив к нему, Бафомет подобрал свой меч и разрубил трон надвое. Поняв, что бесполезно скрываться за баррикадами, Эсседес материализовал меч и принял бой. Вскоре Бафомет растянулся на полу, поверженный, а архангел приставил лезвие к его горлу.  
— Ты не полетишь на Звезду, — медленно и спокойно, будто объяснял психбольному, произнес он. — Никто не полетит. Пока я здесь архангел.  
— А если не будешь? — выплюнул Бафомет с несвойственной ему злобой.  
— Тебе нечего там делать, — строго, как ребенку, продолжал втолковывать Эсседес. — С этим нельзя играть. Божественное могущество должно оставаться у Бога. Ты объят гордыней. Не думай о себе больше, чем ты есть.  
Он ударил его мечом по щеке — плашмя, скорее дразня и урезонивая, чем причиняя вред. И, протянув руку, помог подняться. Это было действительно важно для Эсседеса. Так, как ничто иное. Он был хранителем тайны Звезды. И, черт возьми, разве он был неправ?!  
— Зря я вообще рассказал тебе о ней. Никто не должен был знать. Теперь ты строишь звездолет и ждешь только моего разрешения на вылет. Но его не будет. Пока я жив, тебе не оказаться там. А если я умру, мое дело продолжит мой наследник.  
Эсседес всегда казался Астароту тираном и самодуром. Со слов отца, с тех скудных знаний о его правлении, что разносились сплетнями повсюду. Сейчас же он видел перед собой совсем иной образ. И этот образ даже вызывал симпатию. И уважение.  
Эсседес казался умным, последовательным и рассудительным. Совсем не тем психом, поубивавшим кучу народа, которым его выставляли. В его времена в Раю царил миллион маразматичных запретов, а нарушить закон было легче, чем перепрыгнуть лужу. Но он совсем не производил впечатления свихнувшегося маньяка!  
Астарот в который раз убедился, что чем меньше он знал, тем более идиотские делал выводы. Поверхностные знания отдаляли от реальности и уводили в неведомые дебри. Он никогда раньше не задавался вопросом «А как все было на самом деле?». И теперь реальность, противоречащая восприятию, медленно и методично рвала ему шаблон.  
— Забудь об этой затее, — миролюбиво посоветовал Эсседес, почему-то так и не отпустив руку Бафомета. Лишь крепче сжав ее на мгновение. — Разве я и так мало прислушиваюсь к тебе? Фактически Раем правишь ты. Ты волен делать с ним, что хочешь. Я лишь хранитель Звезды Истины. Это все, что для меня важно. Я закрываю глаза на бесчеловечные законы, о которых ты меня просишь. Хоть я и не понимаю, зачем тебе это. Я на многое готов закрыть глаза. А взамен прошу лишь об этом — никогда не летать на Звезду.  
«А чего тут понимать? — неожиданно осознал Астарот. — Правитель среди вас двоих — ты. Все шишки скоро посыплются на тебя. А он останется не при делах, да еще и примажется к восстанию. И все ради того, чтобы никто не остановил его, когда он полетит на Звезду. А ты, доверчивый олух, и дальше будешь лизать ему зад».  
Это было уже слишком.  
Когда Эсседес попытался примирительно поцеловать Бафомета в губы, Астарот издал безмолвный вопль и едва не провалился в астрал, стремительно теряя контроль. Отец отстранился, глядя на архангела без единого теплого чувства. Так мрачно и хмуро, будто прикидывал, не убить ли его прямо сейчас.  
В том же настроении он возвращался домой. Взбешенный и переполненный яростью. А навстречу ему по странному стечению обстоятельств шла такая же взбешенная и злая девушка. Он хотел пройти мимо, но внезапно, едва поравнявшись с ней, получил от нее в глаз и отпрянул, ошарашенный.  
— Пшел вон с моей дороги! — скомандовала она, воинственно тряхнув рыжими волосами. — Сраный чистоплюй!  
Бафомет, так и не понявший, за что ему прилетело, растерялся и не смог вымолвить ни слова. Вся злость куда-то во мгновение улетучилась. Он не двинулся с места, и девушка нахмурилась.  
— Мало получил, остолоп? Ненавижу таких, как ты! Самовлюбленный зажравшийся боров!  
Астарот напрягся, узнавая знакомые обороты. Это была первая встреча его родителей. Вот уж надо же... Он никогда не думал, что их знакомство началось с мордобоя. Хотя этого, пожалуй, следовало ожидать.  
— Я не... — потихоньку ожил Бафомет, оправившись от шока. — Я просто иду домой! А ты... бешеная собака! Тебе место на цепи!  
Сложно было представить, что отец вообще умеет оскорблять кого-то. Он всегда был само спокойствие. Астарот за всю жизнь не слышал от него ни единого бранного слова. Да и мать... Какой бы она ни была истеричкой, начинать знакомство с удара в глаз все же было не в ее стиле. Как им вообще удавалось так тщательно скрывать от него свою истинную суть?!  
Анабель не разменивалась на оскорбления. Она сразу зарядила ему коленом промеж ног и, когда он согнулся, добила сверху, заставив упасть. Все же простолюдины отменно владели рукопашным боем. Этого им было не занимать.  
Астарота не покидало ощущение, что его жестко наебали. Всю жизнь ему врали вообще обо всем. А он впервые решился узнать, как все было на самом деле. И теперь будто бы угодил в сюрреалистичный мир, порожденный чьим-то воспаленным сознанием. Его несло по волнам восприятия, бросая то к одному берегу выводов, то к другому. Сквозь разрозненные куски фактов. И он никак не мог определиться, где же все-таки истина. И продолжал плавать дальше, надеясь рано или поздно найти ответ.  
Бафомет поднялся, кряхтя и пошатываясь. Удар, видимо, вышел неслабый. Он попытался схватить Анабель за горло, однако та легко ушла в сторону и ударила его по руке. Бафомет зашипел от боли, резко кидаясь к ней. Теперь это было уже дело принципа. Дерзкая девчонка должна была поплатиться за свое нахальство.  
Астарот не без удивления осознал, что в этой битве он на стороне матери. Накостылять отцу смутно хотелось уже довольно давно.  
Победил все же Бафомет, но лишь потому, что подло материализовал меч и быстро уделал с ним безоружного. Анабель оказалась на земле, и сверху навис Бафомет, держа лезвие у ее шеи. Она не боялась, продолжая смотреть на него все так же яростно. Интересно, все простолюдины были такими? Бесстрашными, безрассудными и вспыльчивыми? Похоже, характер у молодой матери был ничуть не лучше, чем у первого дьявола.  
— Козел! — выплюнула Анабель, буравя его сощуренным от злости взглядом.  
— Я? — как-то невпопад уточнил Бафомет.  
— Все! Все мужики — козлы!  
— Так ты с парнем поссорилась? — начал догадываться Золотой Ангел. — Поэтому на людей бросаешься? Истеричка.  
Ему не стоило забывать о том, что Анабель все еще могла пинаться ногами. Спустя секунду он уже валялся на травке, а она встала, отряхиваясь и поправляя одежду. Меч в его руке ее совершенно не устрашал.  
Перед лицом Бафомета замаячили ее ноги, облаченные в тяжелые берцы. Где-то сверху ветер раздувал полы совершенно невинного зеленого платьица. Бафомет тяжело вздохнул и, взвесив все, разумно решил, что не хочет больше пахать носом землю.  
— Почему именно я? — обреченно спросил он, на этот раз не поднимаясь с земли, а только усаживаясь у ближайшего дерева. — В Раю столько ангелов!  
— А у тебя рожа злобная! — нагло заявила Анабель, сплюнув кровь и пригладив волосы.  
— Может, расскажешь хотя бы, за что?  
Анабель презрительно хмыкнула, но плюхнулась рядом, скрещивая ноги и не трудясь расправлять задравшееся платье. Хлопнула Бафомета по плечу как старого друга и начала свой рассказ.  
— Он сказал, что я дура! Что я его недостойна! Пидор крашеный! Зачем ему вообще баба, если он сам как баба! Только и знает, что по хуям скакать!  
Бафомет не стал признаваться, что ничего не понял. Он только глубокомысленно и участливо кивал, надеясь поскорее добраться до дома и забыть бешеную девчонку как страшный сон.  
Когда она начала перечислять всех, с кем спал ее хахаль, Бафомет не выдержал и велел ей заткнуться. У него и без того выдался не слишком удачный день, и он не собирался быть еще и астральным унитазом для словесного поноса незнакомок.  
Заинтересовавшись, Астарот выловил из сознания матери образ так ненавидимого ею мужчины, и вполне ожидаемо им оказался именно Креайос — о чем, в общем-то, Правитель Ада догадывался уже давно. Они были слишком похожи — а потому все равно не смогли бы сосуществовать вместе. Хорошо еще, что никто из них не прибил другого в очередном порыве ярости.  
— Сам заткнись! — ничуть не обиделась Анабель. — Ты и не трахался никогда, сто пудов! Не знаешь, что теряешь! Ничего не знаешь! Продавливаешь жопой свои золотые диваны и мечом в зубах ковыряешь! Ты тупой и бессмысленный, как дерево в мини-юбке!  
— Трахался, — сквозь зубы процедил Бафомет.  
— О, это с кем же? — ахнула Анабель, театрально вскидывая руки. — Имя, имя! Это же такой прекрасный шанс сдать тебя архангелу за внебрачные связи! Вам же это нельзя, вас за это Эсседес отшлепает!  
Бафомет едва сдерживался, чтобы не ответить ей правду. Останавливало только предвкушение нового потока гадостей в этом случае. Впрочем, как и в любом другом.  
Вместо того, чтобы говорить с этой бестией словами через рот — а переспорить ее было априори невозможно — отец решил на деле доказать свою состоятельность как любовника. Вначале Анабель вопила и отбивалась, пытаясь пнуть его тяжелым ботинком, однако вскоре сочла спонтанный секс с кем попало не такой уж плохой идеей. В процессе она не стеснялась в выражениях и в приказном тоне раздавала команды, что и как делать. Под конец Бафомет не выдержал и зажал ей рот рукой, просто чтобы наконец кончить. На ладони остался укус, однако секс состоялся. Бафомет чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон и смертельно уставшим. Анабель же, поправив подол платья, резво вскочила на ноги. Энергии у нее было хоть отбавляй.  
— Посредственно, — снисходительно оценила она. — Ты, наверное, раньше всегда был снизу и с мужиком. Сразу видно, что ты ни черта не понимаешь в женщинах.  
Бафомет застонал, накрывая ладонью лоб. Она, конечно, попала в точку, да только вот легче почему-то не стало ни на грамм.  
— Я к тебе еще загляну, — пообещала рыжая бестия, ускользая от него куда-то вдаль. — Буду давать тебе уроки секса. А то мужик-то ты красивый, но не умеешь ни хрена!  
Кое-как доковыляв до дома, Бафомет камнем рухнул лицом в подушку. Этот день потоптался по нему слишком основательно.  
По итогу у Астарота остался всего один вопрос. Весьма и весьма актуальный и тревожащий. Интересно, когда отец говорил о том, что насилует мать, чтоб она была послушней, он имел в виду что-то вроде этого?

***

Бафомет всегда был таким правильным. Безупречным. Стоял в белом пальто красивый, и все им восхищались. Астарот знал, что многие жалели его, когда он был казнен. И вместе с ними считал, что это несправедливо. А мать всегда говорила, что он заслужил. И, похоже, была абсолютно права.  
Ее — нарушающую закон одним своим существованием — невероятно злило его желание во что бы то ни стало нарушить главный запрет. Они постоянно ссорились из-за этого. Вся его жизнь крутилась вокруг этого желания. И в итоге, когда она просила не улетать, утверждая, что это безрассудство, он наплевал на все и решил полететь.  
Анабель не терпела, когда ее ни во что не ставили. Знай она, что он возьмет с собой Астарота, она скорее придушила бы его, чем позволила этому случиться. Он имел право просрать свою жизнь, но не тянуть за собой ребенка. Который вообще не понимал, чем ему все это грозит.  
Она ненавидела Бафомета за то, что он сделал с ним.  
Астарот проникался к матери запоздалой симпатией, узнавая о ней все больше и больше. Анабель, похоже, переобщалась с Креайосом. Это явно было заразно и передавалось половым путем. Если отец всегда наказывал только в «официальной» обстановке, подходя к этому процессу с привычным ему спокойствием и планированием, то мать в ярости могла просто залепить тумака, но остывала уже через пару минут и иногда даже, предавшись раскаянию, целовала место удара. Она любила поорать вместо чтения нудных лекций. И на нее можно было орать в ответ.  
После того, как они вернулись со Звезды, она изменилась. Стала дерганой и нервной. Она смотрела на сына совсем не так, как раньше. Как на чудовище.  
Почему же они ни разу об этом не поговорили? Почему она делала вид, будто ничего не произошло? Будто он все еще прежний — «нормальный». Обычный подросток. Он больше не имел шансов на нормальную жизнь, боялся своего могущества. И не было никого, с кем он мог бы поговорить об этом. Зачем она притворялась, что все в порядке?  
Она ненавидела его? Боялась? Пожалуй, не зря. Ведь это он убил ее.  
Могло ли все сложиться иначе? Если бы он тогда не полетел? Отец занял бы его место? Нет, это так не работало. Звезда не открыла бы ему своего могущества при любом раскладе. Этой реальности не было. Даже сейчас Астарот не мог представить себе, что совершил бы иной выбор. Он все еще ни о чем не жалел.  
Сейчас рядом с ним сидел Арей, и все это стоило того, чтобы здесь оказаться. Они слегка соприкасались пальцами расслабленных рук и молчали, глядя на звезды.  
Мечта отца сбылась у его сына. И это было слишком похоже на судьбу Арея. Если Астароту было предначертано хотеть могущества Звезды, то что ему оставалось теперь?  
— Ты спрашивал, из какого желания я рожден, — произнес он, обращая взор на мальчишку. — Но если я давно уже осуществил это желание? Значит ли это, что с той поры моя жизнь бессмысленна?  
— Это значит, что ты можешь двигаться дальше. Тебе больше ничто не мешает.  
Арей скользнул костяшками по руке, легко поглаживая, и переплел их пальцы. Энергия бежала между ними. Бесконечная, полная жизни. У них была одна душа на двоих.  
— Как это ощущается? Когда в тебе чужая душа?  
Астарот прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на его прикосновении.  
— Странно. Ты становишься носителем чужой жизни. Я мог бы сравнить это с чувствами женщины, вынашивающей демона, но это не совсем так. Это никогда не изменится. Не покинет тебя. Ты сливаешься воедино с кем-то другим. И он влияет на тебя. И ты всегда его чувствуешь. Я всегда знаю, где ты. Что ты делаешь. О чем думаешь. Если, конечно, хочу это знать. Это приятно. Но и больно. И страшно потеряться в этом. Не найти потом себя. Я стараюсь не смотреть на мир твоими глазами. Хотя это лучшее, что я испытывал в жизни. Я могу занять твое тело и заставить сделать все, что угодно. Но я никогда так не делал и никогда не буду.  
— Я единственный, у кого ты забирал душу?  
— Да.  
— Что будет, если ты отдашь мне свою?  
Астарот не сразу осмыслил вопрос.  
— Я не знаю.  
Это никогда не приходило ему в голову. И, кажется, он догадывался, почему.  
— Отдай мне свою душу. Так, по крайней мере, будет честно.  
— Ты не знаешь, к чему это может привести, — нервно отмахнулся Астарот, размыкая их тесное прикосновение. — Никто никогда раньше не поступал так. Это может уничтожить нас обоих. В худшем случае — всю Вселенную. Я не пойду на это. С этим нельзя экспериментировать.  
Арей мрачно усмехнулся и, отвернувшись, стал смотреть на звезды за прозрачной стеной. Разве он ждал какого-то иного ответа?  
— Я ненавижу тебя. И ты чувствуешь, что я не лгу.

***

В ночь перед нападением Креайос никак не мог уснуть. Он то вскакивал и начинал беспокойно сновать туда-сюда, то снова ложился и ворочался с боку на бок, тщетно пытаясь отыскать в объятиях одеяла долгожданный покой. Предстоящее пугало и нервировало.  
Он растолкал Эиренэйоса и потребовал принести воды. Потом вина. Демон отказался, за что был бит подушкой и сброшен с кровати прицельным пинком. Он был совершенно спокоен! Это еще больше выводило Креайоса из себя.  
— Ну тихо, — примирительно шепнул Эиренэйос, сгребая его в свои медвежьи объятья и принимаясь укачивать, как ребенка. — Тебе надо отдохнуть и набраться сил. Все будет хорошо. Я буду рядом. Я умру за тебя.  
Креайос вздрогнул, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Он стал внезапно каким-то тихим и подавленным. Это напугало Эиренэйоса. Он никогда не видел его таким.  
— Останься, — глухо и надрывно выдавил Креайос, и его слова потонули где-то там, тесноте их объятий. — Завтра. Жди меня у корабля. Я не хочу рисковать тобой. Если все получится, я не хочу править без тебя. А если план провалится, кроме тебя у меня не останется ничего.  
Это прозвучало как признание в любви. Максимум, который Креайос мог позволить себе произнести вслух. На пороге вероятной смерти. Его ценили больше, чем победу. Его смерть стала бы большим ударом, чем поражение.  
Эиренэйос ждал Креайоса тысячелетия. Тысяча лет на то, чтобы поддерживать жизнь в его теле. Всего несколько лет вместе — и снова тысячелетия ожидания, чтобы быть с ним. Это было красноречивее любых признаний. Креайос же сказал о своей любви в тот день единственный раз.

Бафомет перешагивал через трупы, стараясь сохранять привычное безразлично-надменное выражение лица. Весь тронный зал был устлан ими. Незнакомцы, сражавшиеся за свою свободу и погибшие. Он не думал, что испытает что-то подобное, глядя на них. Какой-то внутренний ужас от осознания, что все это из-за него. Что все это он спровоцировал.  
Эсседес смотрел на него непривычно холодно, сощурив глаза.  
— Ты не пришел защищать меня, — произнес он, и в его голосе послышались стальные нотки. — Хотя ты обязан.  
Бафомет собирался ответить, но архангел жестом прервал ожидаемый поток бессмысленных оправданий.  
— Они улетели на твоем звездолете. Он стоял в закрытом ангаре. Код знал только ты. А следов взлома не обнаружили.  
— Эиренэйос был моим другом, — сглотнув, произнес Бафомет. Он все еще старался держаться. Не выдать себя. — Я многим делился с ним...  
— С каких пор? — оборвал Эсседес. — Никто никогда не видел вас вместе. Твоя жена никогда не видела его у вас в гостях.  
Анабель... Неужели ее уже допросили? Что же с ней сделали, если она согласилась сотрудничать? Об этом Бафомет тоже предпочел не думать. С него хватало и того, что он стоял по колено в чужой крови.  
— Она сказала, что ты пропадал где-то ночами. Ты был в сговоре с ними. Скажи мне правду. Отрицать уже бессмысленно.  
— Она была ни в чем не виновата! — вдруг яростно вскинув на архангела взгляд, воскликнул Бафомет. — Отпусти ее! Она моя жена, хочешь ты этого или нет! Я люблю ее! Не смей срывать на ней свою злость на меня! Я предал тебя, но ты никогда не покалечишь свою любимую игрушку! Ты будешь причинять мне боль, делая больно тому, кто мне дорог!  
Это было смело. Астарота искренне удивило то, что после такого отец вообще дожил до его рождения. Тем не менее, и Бафомету не чуждо было благородство. По крайней мере, он заступился за мать...  
Это был некий момент истины. Момент, когда роли распределились уже окончательно. И каждый стал тем, кто он есть.  
Эсседес не произнес больше ни слова. Только вцепился когтями в воздух, будто сжимал чью-то шею. И Бафомет повалился на трупы, хватаясь за горло, из которого тут же хлестнула кровь.  
Запоздало Астарот осознал, что никогда не интересовался, почему отец не снимает своего золотого ошейника даже ночью. Задаваться подобными вопросами казалось тогда так же глупо, как спрашивать, почему небо синее, а у ангелов по две руки.  
Теперь он видел то же, что происходило с Креайосом. Впрочем, Бафомета Эсседес все же щадил — кожа у отца почернела и осыпалась только частично. Рана была не больше размера ладони. Но достаточно глубокой, чтобы не просто оставить шрам, а сделать навеки калекой.  
Почему-то горы трупов производили на Астарота меньшее впечатление, чем вид испепеленной до мяса кожи. Он никогда не думал о том, что отец скрывал под ошейником. Более того, старательно избегал его секретов. А тот никогда не стремился их открывать.  
Бафомету, пожалуй, повезло, что он вообще остался жив. Анабель приходила навещать его потом, когда он лежал в научном центре, и ученые, боясь гнева Эсседеса, изо всех сил старались не допустить распада его клеток или хотя бы затормозить процесс. Мать казалась лишь немного помрачневшей — ее раны давно уже заросли.  
Но отец умирал. Медленно, долго, мучительно. Рана разрасталась, отмирали все новые и новые клетки. Астарот проматывал день за днем, все ожидая какого-то чуда. Но чуда не было. И это казалось странным.  
В одну из ночей, когда вокруг не было ни единой живой души, и отец остался один лежать в жизнеобеспечивающей капсуле, Астарот решился воплотиться и приблизиться к нему. Кажется, он не спал — ничто больше не помогало ему уснуть. В тусклом свете аварийных ламп было заметно, как тяжело вздымается его грудь. Как замедляется хриплое дыхание.  
Эсседес стал чудовищем так же, как и все они. Причинив боль тому, кого любил.  
Астарот присел на край капсулы. Эиренэйосу потребовалась тысяча лет и помощь мага. Чтобы Креайос прожил еще около десятка лет. Здесь и сейчас просто не было такой технологии, способной спасти ему жизнь. Эсседес не оставлял живых. И, уж тем более, впервые озаботился тем, чтобы раненый его даром выжил.  
Бафомет сфокусировал взгляд — похоже, он видел его, пусть и плохо. Он не мог ничего сказать. И не пытался. Только неотрывно смотрел.  
— Привет, — как-то невпопад ляпнул Астарот. — Тебе еще рано умирать. Ты еще молодой, тебе еще детей рожать.  
Бафомет шевельнул рукой, но так и не нашел сил, чтобы поднять ее.  
— Доверься мне, — весело улыбнулся Астарот, материализуя Клинок Ада и делаясь похожим на довольного маньяка, подыскавшего жертву. — Я властелин реальности. А ты все равно помрешь не сегодня-завтра, что тебе терять?  
Бафомет не спорил. Не мог физически.  
— Будет неприятно, — предупредил Астарот. — Капец как неприятно. Но ты уж потерпи. Поверь, через тысячу лет ты отомстишь мне за это сполна. Хотя и не будешь знать, что это я.  
Когда клинок коснулся шеи и принялся отделять поврежденные ткани, у Бафомета откуда-то нашлись силы на то, чтобы впиться когтями в капсулу и слегка подпортить ей товарный вид. Астарот старался сосредоточиться. Ошибка могла стоить жизни и ему самому. Он предусмотрительно зафиксировал отца ремнями, но тот все равно метался, не в силах контролировать боль.  
Бафомет должен был быть в сознании. Никак иначе. Иначе тело рисковало просто распасться. А он никогда не очнулся бы.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что все обернется так. Что клинок, который он когда-то создал, чтобы разделить надвое свое сознание, спасет жизнь его отцу и ему самому. Астарот лукавил, когда утверждал, что это единственное оружие, способное убить его. Впрочем... раны, нанесенные им, действительно не зарастали. Но только не у него самого. Он все еще был уверен, что единственное оружие, способное победить его — это совесть. А потому все еще держался от нее подальше.  
Смысл создания Клинка Ада был в том, что никакой другой нож просто не смог бы того же. Клинок разделял навеки. Конечность, отрубленная им, переставала слушаться. Конечность, отрубленная любым другим ножом, все еще имела связь с сознанием. Вздумай Астарот проделать этот фокус с разделением себя надвое, используя обычный нож — его сознание разорвало бы. Он бы не выжил. Он и так сделал это на свой страх и риск. Импульсивный, безбашенный — Астарот никогда не сдерживался, если считал, что должен поступить именно так, а не иначе.  
Как и сейчас.  
Зияющая дыра в шее стала выглядеть чуточку симпатичнее, но не утратила своей жути. За месяцы она разрослась уже в несколько раз. Восстановить поврежденные клетки все равно было уже невозможно. За пределами границ, очерченных клинком, тело для сознания просто переставало существовать.  
С протезом Астарот провозился до утра. Уже рассвело, когда он прилаживал последнюю деталь. Отцу явно стало намного лучше. Он уже не был так сильно похож на умирающего. Под конец Правитель Ада испытал какую-то смутную досаду. Если бы не его любовь к железкам, которую так не поощрял отец, тот был бы мертв. Никакой властелин реальности не спас бы его от смерти, не овладей он в совершенстве биомеханикой.  
Все это было ужасно несправедливо.  
— Зачем? — именно этот вопрос почему-то оказался первым.  
Голос отца почти не изменился. Разве что, стал чуть более низким и хриплым. Скорее всего, с непривычки. Астарот не слишком волновался на этот счет.  
— Я являюсь к плохим мальчикам и даю им второй шанс! — съязвил Правитель Ада. — Веди себя хорошо и не совершай больше ничего самоубийственного хотя бы до тысяча шестнадцатого года!  
Бафомет сел в капсуле, слегка пошатываясь и держась за нее ослабшими руками. Бросая на Астарота настороженный взгляд.  
— Почему до тысяча шестнадцатого?  
— Потому что в этом году ты умрешь.  
Этично ли было говорить собственному отцу о дате его смерти? Безопасно ли для будущего? Он уже вмешался, так какая разница?  
— Ты бог?  
Астарот, не сдержавшись, заржал во весь голос.  
— Ты еще встретишь меня, — усмехнулся он, отсмеявшись. — Но не узнаешь. И перестань быть таким мудаком. Ты все время втирал мне, что есть слово «нельзя», и я обязан отвечать за последствия. Что для тебя запрет летать на Звезду? Что для тебя расплата за последствия? Ты за один день укокошил больше народа, чем Эсседес за все свое тысячелетнее правление. Ради чего?! Чтобы сломать сотни судеб?! Ты хотел стать всемогущим? Так посмотри на меня!  
Правитель Ада рывком притянул к себе отца, соприкасаясь с ним лбами и открывая ему свое сознание. Он не показал своей истинной сути. Лишь свое ложное всесилие.  
Когда он отстранился, Бафомет плакал. Астарот отпрянул, почему-то невероятно испугавшись этого. Он не подозревал, что отец вообще способен на это. Тем более, после всего...  
— Ты помогаешь им... Таким, как я... Но не всем можно помочь...  
— Нет. Я такой же, как ты. Если не хуже. Я уничтожил целую расу, потому что посчитал это нужным.  
— Но ты помогаешь... Ты путешествуешь по реальностям и находишь их... Тех, кто нуждается в тебе... Я видел мальчика... У которого ты забрал душу... Потому что в ином случае его ждала бы смерть... Я не представлял... Не понимал, что это так... тяжело.  
— Всегда приходится жертвовать многим ради одного. Тяжело знать заранее, к чему приведут твои решения. И делать этот выбор. Ты можешь тешить себя иллюзией, что не знал будущего. Но если бы знал — что, поступил бы иначе? В конце концов, такой расклад был вероятнее, чем удачное восстание. Мне никогда не искупить всего, что я натворил. Я спас тебя не потому, что ты мне понравился. А потому что ты мне нужен. Тебе отведена роль в этой реальности. Так доиграй ее до конца.  
Он смотрел на отца ледяным взглядом безжалостного Правителя Ада. И верил в то, что сейчас говорил.  
Бафомет вдруг как-то тепло и благодарно улыбнулся и прошептал тихое:  
— Спасибо...  
Астарот исчез, едва за дверью застучали шаги.

***

— Ты убил всего однажды. И скоро это перестанет иметь значение.  
Арей обернулся. Он уже не первый раз сидел в лаборатории часами, дожидаясь пробуждения отца. Но Астарот впервые навестил его здесь.  
— Я сделал это ради тебя. Но ты того не стоил.  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему архивные записи начинаются только с тысячного года?  
Арей взглянул на Астарота с легким недоумением. Удивленный тем, что он так быстро сменил тему. Правитель Ада продемонстрировал зажатый между пальцами модуль памяти.  
— Эсседес все уничтожил перед рождением Адама. Занятный способ смывать кровавые пятна истории. Он не знал, что это почти конец его правления. Что без этих данных его запомнят тираном и сумасшедшим садистом. Потому что в самом начале этого не было. Он не был таким — он таким стал.  
Арей равнодушно пожал плечами и вновь отвернулся.  
— Это было шесть тысяч лет назад. Мне нет до этого дела.  
— Ты хотел узнать больше обо мне.  
— Теперь не хочу. Ты все равно не открываешь мне правды и не рассказываешь ничего важного. Тебе невыгодно показывать мне свои слабости. Мы враги.  
Астарот напряженно потер виски.  
— Мы не враги. Я просто... Ты не понимаешь. Не поймешь. У меня не было другого выхода. Я не могу отдать тебе свою душу! Душами нельзя поменяться!  
— Может, тебе просто удобно, чтобы я так думал?  
— Это как... — начал Правитель Ада, взволнованно дернув рукой. — Как если предмет поместить в какой-то сосуд... Нельзя поместить сосуд в предмет, особенно если он уже помещен в сосуд, понимаешь?  
Арей смотрел на него, как на умалишенного. С легким презрением и превосходством.  
— У тебя двойные стандарты, — коротко произнес он и, удостоив ответом, снова обернулся к отцу.  
— Да. Да, я лжец, — неожиданно спокойно признал Астарот. — И мои добрые намерения не компенсируют страдания, которые я тебе причинил. Но я правда боюсь того, что может случиться. Ты не понимаешь, как это серьезно. Ты ничего не понимаешь. А я не понимаю, каково жить без души. Я найду другой выход. Прошу, дай мне время. Не покидай меня.  
Он шагнул к Арею и осторожно обнял его, больше всего в этот момент страшась ледяного равнодушия в ответ. Но мальчишка прижался к нему, утыкаясь в шею. Мгновение наполнилось счастьем — таким мимолетным, невесомым. Но настоящим. Живым.  
Астарот так погрузился в него, что едва не совершил очередной роковой промах. Но, все же заметив позади Арея движение, оттолкнул его и встретил грудью меч Айона. По подбородку текла тонкая струйка крови. Напротив горел ненавистью демонический взгляд.  
Все это было ошибкой.  
Астарот схватил Айона за горло. Меч все еще торчал из спины, каждым движением раздирая внутренности. Было плевать.  
— Он попросил меня вернуть тебя, — произнес Правитель Ада негромко и холодно. — Я не должен был этого делать. Я знал, что ты попытаешься убить его. Ты поступаешь так всегда. Но я не мог не выполнить его просьбу. Ты будешь жить, пока он не разрешит мне убить тебя. Но его ты не посмеешь тронуть.  
Наверное, впервые Арея посетила мысль, что порой стоило бы довериться тому, кто несоизмеримо мудрее и знает намного больше. Не глупо ли было пытаться вернуть отца после того, как он сам убил его? Чего он ждал? Любви и прощения? Он уже сделал выбор. Но это не переставало мучить его.  
Кровь хлынула на пол, когда Айон рывком выдернул меч. Астарот отшатнулся, налетев на стол. Рана быстро затягивалась. Скоро от нее не осталось следа.  
Айон хотел снова броситься на него, но заметил сбоку от себя Марису. Так близко, что смог разбить ее капсулу мечом. Подхватив демоницу и закинув на плечо, он распахнул крылья и стремительно унесся прочь.  
— Пусть уходит, — как-то глухо и горько одернул Арей, когда Астарот поднял руку, собираясь щелкнуть пальцами. — Он ведь не может причинить нам вреда.  
Астарот стоял посреди разгромленной лаборатории. В разорванной рубашке. В собственной крови. И слишком счастливо улыбался. Где-то внутри это «нам» отдавало приятным теплом.

***

Бафомет никому не рассказал подробности своего чудесного спасения. Даже матери. Научные сотрудники осмотрели его и, восхитившись выполненной работой, отпустили домой. Больше его жизни ничто не угрожало.  
Астарот испытывал какую-то смутную гордость за свое мастерство, когда ангелы копались в созданном им протезе, нахваливая ювелирность и гениальность его работы. Бафомет пообещал позволить им изучить его и ушел домой, едва от него наконец отстали.  
Эсседесу доложили сразу же. Он явился буквально через несколько минут после того, как Бафомет переступил порог. Отец не надеялся, что ему сулит что-то хорошее эта встреча. Он чудом выжил, но вряд ли это могло окупить предательство.  
Анабель упорхнула куда-то вглубь дома, но по ее мрачному взгляду Астарот понял, что, если потребуется, она мгновенно выпрыгнет из-за угла и набросится на архангела, защищая мужа. Они любили друг друга. Они погибли бы друг за друга. Это никогда не было браком по расчету. Астарот так и не смог понять, что они нашли друг в друге. Но осознавать, что твои родители бесконечно преданы друг другу, было приятно. В их отношениях не было места подлости и предательству. Хоть где-то в их жизнях царила любовь.  
Эсседес смотрел на Бафомета, как на призрака. Он явно не рассчитывал, что тот выживет. Вероятно, его смерть означала бы смерть для всех, кто был обязан, но не смог его спасти. За ошибку Эсседеса расплатились бы еще несколько невинных жизней. Теперь он был похож на себя — того, каким дошел до потомков. Безжалостного, сумасшедшего тирана. Астарот увидел его путь. И понял, что все это логично и закономерно.  
Эсседес коснулся шеи Бафомета — осторожно, нерешительно. Будто правда собирался проверить, не призрак ли перед ним.  
— Мне дали второй шанс, — ответил отец, прочитав немой вопрос в его глазах.  
— Я тоже даю тебе второй шанс, — дрогнувшим голосом произнес Эсседес. — А ты даешь его мне?  
Это было забавно. Жестокий архангел, покарав предателя, признавал, что был неправ. Сейчас не хотелось углубляться в историю, чтобы узнать, как между ними все начиналось. Гораздо больше интересовало то, как у них сложится дальше.  
Как ни странно, этот инцидент закончился тем, что Бафомет взял Эсседеса за руку и улыбнулся. Астарот смутно осознавал, что именно он изменил в нем что-то. Своим поступком и всем, что рассказал. Отец, с легкостью переступивший через сотни жизней, теперь скорее предпочел бы умереть сам, чем утянуть в могилу еще кого-то. Он знал, что умрет в тот год. Поэтому рискнул полететь на Звезду. Ему больше нечего было терять.  
Но почему он не возразил, когда Астарот увязался с ним? Был уверен, что ему ничего не грозит? Он не мог знать этого наверняка.  
К тысячному году многие начали обзаводиться детьми. Астарот, как и Адам с Сатаной, родился ровно в тысячном. Но замыслу Эсседеса и Бафомета, их дети должны были стать друзьями. И как всегда что-то пошло не так.  
Эсседес стал ужасным отцом и жестоким мужем. После предательства Бафомета что-то надломилось в нем, и больше он не терпел ни малейшего неповиновения. День, когда он узнал об изменах Мирабеллы и о том, что Адам — бастард, стал последним днем ее жизни. Он должен был стать последним и для Адама.  
Почему-то так вышло, что именно Бафомет первым подоспел на помощь. Вырвал ребенка из рук Эсседеса. И пронзил его мечом, тая где-то в глубине вину и боль, но понимая, что поступает правильно.  
Астарот вновь ощутил постоянно преследующее чувство. Все же они с отцом были слишком похожи. Точно так же он сам поступил с сыном Эсседеса. Сатаной.

***

Астарот бесконечно давно не был в Раю и не планировал возвращаться сюда еще многие годы. Но сейчас ему хотелось быть здесь. Отчего-то после всего, что он узнал, потянуло к родным корням.  
Он шел по садам, не встречая на пути ни единой живой души. В Раю по-прежнему было немноголюдно. Хотелось побывать еще в одном месте. Далеком отсюда. Но он пока не решался. К этой встрече нужно было готовиться гораздо дольше. Накопить гораздо больше внутренних сил.  
Астарот остановился у могильной черты, благоразумно за нее не заступая. Там начиналась власть Сатаны, а тот вряд ли был бы рад видеть своего некогда лучшего друга. Адам, все же, отличился гениальностью, сваяв эту конструкцию. Он всегда любил играть со смертью. Это было частью его дара — видеть и создавать жизнь. Удивительного, хрупкого дара, если подумать. Дара, полного созидания и добра.  
Но могила стала тюрьмой для духа, так и не обретшего покой. Астарот не знал, что поджидает после смерти. Но это казалось ужасным в любом случае.  
Он надеялся, что за чертой его ждет небытие. Но в глубине души понимал, что из небытия никто не смог бы вернуться. Перерождение перечеркивало собой эту теорию. И все же она оставалась самой соблазнительной.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — заставил отвлечься знакомый недовольный голос.  
Адам, как и в детстве, смотрел на него, как на говно.  
— Заглянул в гости, — с каменным лицом отозвался Астарот.  
Архангел быстрым шагом приблизился к нему и остановился в метре. Все такой же. Между ними незримо стояла какая-то смутная, интуитивная вражда еще с самого детства. Они не выносили друг друга просто так. Просто потому что так сложилось исторически. Адам был тем еще мудаком, но и Астарот не отличался безгрешностью. Если раньше они не могли поделить Сатану, то теперь оба в равной мере были перед ним виноваты.  
— Давай поговорим как мудак с мудаком, — вздохнув, предложил Астарот.  
Адам фыркнул и неожиданно согласился.  
Они ушли от могилы. Сатана был лишним в этом разговоре. Сады с радостью приняли их в свои объятия. Это место давно было чужим, но не забыло его. Планета помнила всех, кто жил на ней когда-либо. И всех готова была принять назад.  
— Как дела? — невпопад спросил Астарот.  
Адам слегка озадачился и посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
— Что тебе надо? Зачем ты на самом деле здесь?  
Правитель Ада остановился и, взяв архангела за плечи, притянул почти вплотную к себе.  
— Я могу вернуть тебе Лилит. Если ты взамен сделаешь кое-что для меня.  
— Сделка? — усмехнулся Адам как-то настороженно. Предложение его явно заинтересовало. Но возможная оплата пугала и не позволяла сказать пока твердое «да». — Что тебе нужно?  
— Там, на Земле, живет сейчас твой сын. Айон. Убей его.  
— Это я могу, — неуверенно подтвердил архангел, судорожно ища подвох. Своих детей он частенько убивал и безо всяких сделок. — Но зачем? К чему такие махинации? Ты же можешь сделать это сам. Всегда мог — так что тебе теперь мешает?  
— Он почувствует, если это буду я. Как бы я ни подделывал твой облик. Или чей-то еще. Мне важно, чтобы внешне я был ни при чем.  
Адам пожал плечами и больше не стал задавать вопросов. Он принял все к сведению и собирался распрощаться с Астаротом, но тот неожиданно удержал его, схватив за локоть.  
— Как думаешь, что будет, если два демона обменяются душами?  
Архангел вытаращился на него, как на сумасшедшего, но все же попытался осмыслить вопрос.  
— Это было бы... Э-э... Несколько странно, — ответил он мягким тоном врача в психбольнице. — Парадоксально странно. Скорее всего, они не выживут.  
— Даже ты понимаешь! — с досадой воскликнул Астарот, отпуская его руку. — А он не понимает!  
— «Даже я»? — хмыкнул Адам, на всякий случай отходя на пару шагов. — Ну-ну.  
Все же, после всего, что Астарот вытворял с ним в детстве, архангел относился к нему вполне сносно. Как к врагу. Но с уважением. Чем сам Правитель Ада похвастаться никогда не мог.  
— Выпьем? — внезапно предложил он. — Если честно, у меня для тебя есть еще кое-какой бонус. Как почетному клиенту, тсзть!  
Адам не стал отказываться. В конце концов, он ничего не терял.  
Час спустя он сидел на пеньке, просматривая архив первого тысячелетия и изредка прикладываясь к бутылке. Воспринимать такую мозговыносящую инфу, не остограммившись предварительно, было никак нельзя.  
Астарот сочувственно вздыхал, уютно устроившись в тени огромного дерева. Ему пришлось смотреть все это вживую и на трезвую. К Адаму он сейчас испытывал что-то вроде короткого чувства солидарности. Пить он не пил — зато непрерывно курил, то и дело высекая пальцами голубые искры. Все же, что ни говори, а без сигарет он становился злым и раздражительным. Воспринимать этот мир без искажений было невыносимо тяжело.  
Впрочем, Рай был еще ничего. Вокруг — ни единого следа цивилизации, до самого горизонта. Ни человеческих линий электропередач. Ни мусора, разбросанного в траве. Ни следов костров. Как будто планета всегда была необитаема. Почему-то это место дарило невероятное чувство безопасности. Легкое, приятное. Защищающее.  
С самого начала здесь была беспроводная электрическая сеть. Проводником служила вся планета. Энергия текла по ней, и они всегда с легкостью использовали ее. Здесь не нужны были костры. Или какие-либо укрытия, кроме естественных. Земля была для людей враждебной и чужой. Рай же берег своих детей от любой беды.  
Астарот успел забыть это ощущение. В детстве он никогда не придавал ему значения. Воспринимал как должное. Пока не оказался там, где мир повиновался силой. Где приходилось самому заботиться о себе.  
В космосе было несколько обитаемых планет, заселенных Богом. И Астарот улавливал между ними одну забавную закономерность. Чем дальше планета находилась от Звезды Истины, тем менее она была совершенна. Тем чаще на ней рождались простые смертные. И ближе всех к Звезде был расположен Рай.  
— Богу наплевать на Вселенную, — изрек Астарот с презрением и досадой, отвлекая Адама от листания архива. — Он заселил всего несколько планет, с каждым разом постепенно теряя энтузиазм. А ты хреновый архангел. Ты должен был убить любого, кто побывает на Звезде, раз уж не смог помешать этому. Но ты знал, что я был там, и ничего не сделал. Потому что тебе насрать.  
— Мне не насрать, — сдержанно возразил Адам. — Я не хотел убивать друга своего брата. У Самаэля было мало друзей. Мало хорошего. Его жизнь походила на кошмар. Это моя вина. И я не хотел делать ему еще больнее.  
— Поэтому ты все время щадил меня?  
— Да.  
Астарот выпустил изо рта клуб дыма и устало потер висок. Это открытие, конечно, не перевернуло его картину мира, однако все же слегка ее пошатнуло.  
— А если бы я не улетел с Самаэлем? Если бы я остался?  
— Я прибил бы тебя в это же мгновение. Удавил бы своими руками.  
— Ты бы не смог. Я уже тогда был сильнее тебя.  
Адам зловеще усмехнулся, но не стал возражать. Астарот забыл о нем уже через секунду. Он всегда считал, что никто не способен победить его. Что вся его борьба — только внутренняя, с самим собой. И если когда-нибудь смерть придет за ним, он пойдет с ней по своей воле. Если сочтет, что так должна сложиться реальность. Но пока она складывалась так, что умирать всегда должен был кто-то другой.


	6. Глава 5. Преодоление страха

«Твое всесилие — не проклятье. Просто оно досталось не тому».  
Мальчишка вряд ли понимал, о чем говорил. Вряд ли мог представить себе масштабы этой силы. Вряд ли управился бы с ней лучше. Он был еще так молод и наивен... Ему не было еще и двадцати. Астарот же прожил тысячелетия.  
Они никак не могли договориться. Мальчишке не хватало опыта, чтобы понять. Как бы Астарот ни старался объяснить.  
Конечно, он сам был виноват во всем. Сам отнял его душу. Но Арей не принимал объяснений. Реальность, какой ее видел Астарот, для него не существовала. Он прокладывал ее сам, и это пугало. Такого не случалось еще никогда.  
Но кое-что все же шло своим чередом, повторяя увиденные очертания. Это Астарот понял, едва Арей показался в дверях лаборатории...  
Он был ранен. Весь в крови. Уставший, дышащий тяжело и хрипло. Прижимал к груди нечто очень ценное. Едва живое. Завернутое в рваную рубашку.  
Астароту не требовались объяснения. Он бережно взял сверток из рук Арея и поместил в капсулу. Ребенок. Которому и здесь было суждено стать созданным. Но который так и не испытал своего рождения.  
— Что произошло?  
Арей рухнул в кресло, переводя дыхание. Он все еще был не в себе, но все же понемногу брал себя в руки. Пальцы его мелко подрагивали, и все тело находилось в неустанном напряжении.  
— Это мой ребенок.  
— Я знаю. Что случилось?  
— Я бывал на Земле и встречался с женщиной. Сегодня, когда я пришел, она была мертва. Рядом стояла моя мать. Она набросилась на меня. Это длилось долго, но я убил ее. Я не смог спасти Арианну. Но я решил, что ты сможешь спасти ребенка.  
Он говорил отрывисто. Четко. Почти без эмоций. Как всегда.  
— Ты же сможешь?  
— Нет.  
Пальцы, нервно царапающие подлокотники, дрогнули. Губы Арея тронула какая-то безумная, мрачная ухмылка.  
— Зачем ты тогда вообще нужен? Что ты вообще можешь? Ничего действительно важного. А убивать могут и те, у кого нет твоего «всесилия».  
— Хватит! — рявкнул Астарот, ударив кулаком по капсуле. Он сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции. Но как же все это надоело, черт побери!.. — Хватит бесконечно требовать от меня невозможного! Ты считаешь себя лучше меня, потому что ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь! Ты ничего не сделал в своей жизни! Не совершил ошибок, не взвалил на себя ответственность! Ты не знаешь, каково это! Думаешь, все так просто?! Попытайся хоть раз сам спасти кого-нибудь! А потом, когда ничего не выйдет, неси это до конца своих дней!  
Арей молчал, упрямо сжав зубы и царапая когтями подлокотники кресла. Глухой, сдавленный всхлип вырвался из его груди, и он вцепился в нее, будто так надеялся заглушить рвущиеся наружу слезы.  
У него уже не вышло. Он уже кого-то потерял.  
— Не надо, — тихо, с какой-то досадой произнес Астарот, опускаясь перед ним на одно колено и отнимая его руку от груди. — Не держи все в себе. Пойди домой. Сделай то, что действительно хочется. Плачь, круши все вокруг. Напейся.  
— У меня нет вина.  
Предательски дрогнувший голос. Мальчишка всегда отличался стойкостью. Никогда не терял самообладания. Астарот слишком хорошо знал, что именно должно сломить его. И это, похоже, уже началось.  
— Тогда иди ко мне, — мягко посоветовал он, слегка улыбнувшись. — Охранная система тебя пустит. Она настроена на мое сознание. Во мне есть часть тебя. И в тебя перетекает моя энергия.  
Арей больше не произнес ни слова. Поднявшись, он слегка пошатнулся, но после быстрым шагом направился прочь.  
Астарот проводил его взглядом и, тяжело вздохнув, устало потер виски. Он не видел того, что готовила реальность. Но предполагал, что все это не пройдет для Арея даром. Боль и бессилие сведут его с ума.  
В той реальности... Реальности, которая так и не свершилась... Правитель Ада играл на его потаенных страхах. Визуализировал чувства. Все это существовало лишь в голове самого Арея. Он не привносил это туда. Он ничего не делал.  
Он просто не мешал.

— И что мне за это будет? — ехидно поинтересовался Адам, искоса поглядывая на Астарота.  
— Я отдам тебе Лилит. Сегодня же.  
— Значит, ты отменяешь нашу сделку?  
— Теперь мне требуется от тебя другая услуга.  
Наверное, это было не лучшей идеей. Но единственным вариантом. И, как всегда, Астарот был убежден, что поступает правильно.  
Архангел склонился над ребенком и с какой-то брезгливостью коснулся его ладонью. Астароту всегда было интересно, как он делает это. Как по крупицам собирает жизнь, приумножая и распространяя по каждой клеточке тела. Недоношенных человеческих детенышей иногда удавалось спасти, маленькие демоны же были абсолютно беспомощны до своего рождения и умирали, как только что-то шло не так. Никто был не в силах остановить это. Только у Адама получалось.  
Астарот для себя объяснял это тем, что демоны заранее чувствовали, что здесь их не ждет ничего хорошего. А потому старались не выжить при любом удобном случае. Это было крайне сложно — ни одна беременность не прерывалась сама собой. Демоницы не испытывали дискомфорта и неудобств, вынашивая ребенка. Матери, например, беременность совершенно не мешала периодически колотить отца в привычном приступе гнева. Но, будь у Астарота выбор, он бы не родился. Если бы тогда, в ее чреве, мог хоть что-то осознавать.  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Я вижу энергию, — пожав плечами, отозвался Адам. — Она мне подчиняется. У не рожденных детей она слабая и быстро рассеивается. Капсула ее не удерживает. Знаешь, что самое забавное? Я могу исцелить таким образом, но не могу убивать. Может, я просто так и не смог разобраться, как. Ведь жизнь и смерть — это просто причина и следствие. Одно неотделимо от другого. Даже у нас. Бессмертных. Новорожденные почему-то сияют энергией. А у таких калечных ее практически нет. Как будто они еще не уверены, что живы. Как будто еще сомневаются, стоит ли оно того.  
И снова это напомнило Астароту о том, чего он не умел. Что было за пределами его власти. Он мог скопировать сознание, но не душу. Не уникальный дар.  
— Откуда ты вообще узнал, что я могу это?  
— Я следил за судьбой дочери Самаэля.  
Адам невесело присвистнул.  
— Знал бы ты, как ты меня бесишь!  
— Ничего, это взаимно.  
Архангел оторвался от ребенка и требовательно уставился на Астарота. Похоже, он действительно честно выполнил свою часть сделки — ребенок спокойно дышал, как обычный здоровый спящий младенец. Его крохотное тельце больше не нуждалось в матери, чтобы жить.  
— Ну? Где моя заслуженная награда?  
Правитель Ада нехотя полез в капсулу, за волосы выуживая оттуда застывшую мертвую голову. И, вздохнув, пробормотал:  
— Прости меня, Лилит...

Астароту казалось, что жизнь пошла по второму кругу, и он переживает ее заново. Только на этот раз немного иначе. Как будто судьба давала ему шанс исправить ошибки.  
Он снова растил ребенка.  
Эмира была невероятно похожа на своего отца, но в то же время отличалась от него. Арей в детстве был сдержанным и молчаливым, она же — вспыльчивой, требовательной и упрямой. Если ей начинало чего-то хотеться, она жаждала получить это непременно здесь и сейчас. Она росла не слишком замкнутой и отстраненной, но какой-то себе на уме. Астарот с трудом понимал ее. Впрочем, с годами ему давалось все сложнее и понимание самого Арея.  
Седина тронула его виски. Теперь он коротко стриг волосы. Астарот редко видел его в рубашке — чаще он разгуливал в обтягивающей майке, изредка накидывая поверх нее кожаный плащ. Он стал как будто бы похож на обтянутый кожей скелет. И даже не трудился скрывать это под одеждой.  
Они все еще тренировались иногда — для удовольствия и поддержания формы. И Астарот слишком хорошо чувствовал, как с каждым разом на Арея все сильнее накатывает немощь. Как легко становится выбить меч из его руки. Он мог стать одним из лучших воинов. За все свои годы Астарот не видел никого талантливее. Тем больнее было наблюдать за его неостановимой деградацией.  
Все, что Астарот так стремился хотя бы отодвинуть, наступало слишком быстро и безжалостно. Порой казалось, что безумие Арея в любой реальности было последствием лишь того, что он лишился души. Связь между душой и разумом нарушилась. Душа не была всегда рядом, как у Адама, который носил ее на груди. Сознание разрывало на части — оно стремилось вновь соединить разломанное надвое. От этого страдало и разрушалось тело.  
Но Арей не умирал. Он продолжал жить, подпитываемый бесконечной энергией Звезды. Через свою душу, через Астарота. Это было вечной смертью. Вечным мучением.  
— Раньше ты не видел, что происходит, когда у кого-то отнимают душу? — спросил как-то Арей, когда Астарот сам начал этот разговор.  
Правитель Ада мотнул головой и мрачно уставился на его костлявую ладонь. Кожа Арея как будто бы стала бледнее на пару тонов. Под ней проступали блеклые прожилки. Прислушавшись, Астарот мог заметить, как часто и отчаянно бьется его сердце. Будто стараясь компенсировать гниль крови частотой ее распространения по организму. Он боялся спрашивать, как это чувствуется. Пришла его очередь бояться задавать вопросы — впрочем, он не слишком хотел слышать на них ответ.  
— Ты и правда знаешь так мало. И можешь так мало. Ничего стоящего. Ничего важного.  
В его голосе совсем не слышалось злости. Только какое-то спокойное смирение. Он никогда раньше не говорил об этом так — они вообще об этом не говорили. Астарот испугался. Этого голоса. Этого взгляда, направленного в пустую, холодную вечность. Нечто худшее, чем смерть, выглянуло из небытия и посмотрело на него. Нечто действительно ужасное. Не сравнимое больше ни с чем.  
— Прости меня, — отрывисто выпалил Астарот как-то быстро и сдавленно. — Я не понимал, я не задумывался, каково это. Я пытался спасти тебя от смерти. Но это участь хуже смерти. Но и ты... Теперь должен понимать, что я не могу отдать тебе мою душу взамен твоей. Это не сработает. Это парадокс. Не думай, что я не пытаюсь... Я очень хочу все исправить.  
Он боялся признаться в этом даже самому себе. Весь его изначальный план был не более чем фантазией о счастливом будущем. Он не видел будущего. Он видел лишь свою смерть от руки Арея. И если вместе с ним в небытие уйдет и душа Арея... сможет ли он жить вообще, не говоря уже о счастье?  
Слишком легко было всегда бежать от решения. Выбирая самый простой путь.  
Выход всегда был. Маячил где-то на задворках сознания. И Астарот всегда отвергал его, гнал прочь, лишь бы не стараться обдумывать такой исход. Проще было делать вид, что этого просто не существует. На эту жертву он не был готов пойти.  
Эмира, зашедшая в комнату, проследовала по ней стремительными широкими шагами и плюхнулась в свободное кресло. Десять лет пролетели как один миг — и вот она уже стала сильной и уверенной демоницей, совсем непохожей на того ребенка, в котором едва теплилась жизнь.  
— Это что? — кисло поинтересовался Арей, обратив внимание на то, что она держала в руке.  
— Мороженое! — нахмурившись, заявила Эмира, как будто кто-то собирался отнимать у нее лакомство.  
— В твоем возрасте можно уже не есть.  
— Мне нравится!  
Арей скривился и отвернулся к прозрачной стене. Эмира показала язык его затылку и принялась жадно кусать холодный шарик мороженого.  
— Если она рано откажется от еды, это может повредить ее развитию, — осторожно вставил Астарот. — Их лучше кормить лет до одиннадцати. А то им может понадобиться всю жизнь есть, чтобы жить...  
— У нее уже все работает, как надо, — раздраженно отмахнулся Арей, не поворачивая к нему головы. — Я недавно проверял ее регенерацию.  
— Как?  
Недовольная тем, что ее обсуждают, говоря о ней как о вещи, Эмира метко запустила в отца рожком от мороженого. Тот угодил прямо в затылок. Арей зашипел и, вскочив, схватил ее за руку, поднимая в воздух. Потеряв опору под ногами, Эмира принялась размахивать ими, пытаясь пнуть отца.  
— Все, я понял, как, — удрученно вздохнул Астарот, разнимая их и рассаживая по креслам. На его взгляд, так обходиться с детьми было категорически нельзя.  
Методы воспитания у Арея отличались жестокостью и суровостью. Гораздо в большей степени, чем сам Астарот позволял себе когда-то по отношению к нему. Он старался оградить Эмиру от всего этого, но не всегда получалось. Порой он чувствовал себя виноватым и жалел, что вообще спас ей жизнь. Всегда, когда он вмешивался, это не заканчивалось ничем хорошим.  
В среднем к одиннадцати у демонят успевало сформироваться тело, обладающее возможностями взрослых — регенерацией, неуязвимостью ко всяким воздействиям, отпадала нужда в поглощении пищи. Поэтому с одиннадцати начинались уже серьезные тренировки. Обучать Эмиру владению мечом взялся Арей, хотя Астарот настаивал на своей кандидатуре. Он всегда наблюдал, но старался не вмешиваться даже в первые разы, когда Эмира постоянно с шипением забивалась в угол, то отращивая отрезанные конечности, то заживляя глубокие раны.  
Меч каждого демона был особенным. Он возникал сам, когда появлялась нужда впервые взять его в руки. Каждый мог сделать это — для этого не нужно было особого дара. Арей создал свой меч практически идентичным мечу Астарота. Они отличались лишь камнем в рукояти — темно-фиолетовым против ярко-голубого. Меч Эмиры оказался куда более интересным и сложным — с изогнутым лезвием и множеством выступов на рукояти, похожих на крылья неведомого существа. Таким же, как и она сама — колючим, агрессивным на вид и демонстрирующим специфичность мировоззрения.  
Иногда, втихаря от Арея, Астарот все же тренировал ее. От Арея его выгодно отличало то, что он не занимался раскидыванием конечностей по залу, а старался объяснить ошибки и помочь исправить их. Учил он не только этому — но и всему, чему когда-то обучил Арея. Эмира схватывала все налету.  
Всего через год уже Арей валялся раненый на полу, а дочь торжествующе скалилась, возвышаясь над ним. Астарот проникался сочувствием к ним обоим. Эмира была прекрасной ученицей. А Арей с каждым годом становился все слабей.  
— Меня победил ребенок, — усмехался он мрачно, когда они как обычно напивались тем вечером. — Мой ребенок. Что от меня вообще осталось? Если однажды я проснусь и не смогу пошевелиться, ты смилуешься и убьешь меня?  
Астарот сделал вид, что не услышал последний вопрос.  
— Не надо относиться к детям, как к недо-демонам. К тому же, это значит, что она сможет за себя постоять. Ей стоит уметь хорошо это делать. Она и тебя когда-нибудь защитит, если придется.  
— Это унизительно. И если мне уже не быть таким, как ты, то в чем вообще был смысл? Я хотел этого, но теперь хочу только покоя. Чтобы все это наконец закончилось. Хочу перестать существовать.  
— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — задумавшись, произнес Астарот. — Пошли.  
Арей тащился за ним без особого воодушевления. Привычно мрачный и скептически настроенный. Характер его портился пропорционально тому, как портилось самочувствие. Он уже ни к чему не стремился и ничего не ждал. Мальчишка без души всего за десяток лет превратился в уставшего, утомленного жизнью старика. В ходячую мумию. Обладай Астарот даром Адама видеть жизнь, вина угнетала бы его еще больше. А наблюдаемое каждый день угасание приводило бы в больший ужас.  
Усадив Арея на кушетку в лаборатории, Астарот поднес к его руке шприц с чем-то красно-фиолетовым.  
— И что это за херня? — напрягся Арей.  
— Твоя кровь. Я брал ее лет двадцать назад. Когда у тебя еще была душа. На какое-то время это улучшит самочувствие. Если понравится разница — повторим.  
— Мне не нужны «костыли»! — взбесился Арей, отталкивая его.  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул. Примерно такой реакции он и ждал, поэтому воздерживался предлагать это раньше.  
— Это все, что я могу. Я хочу хоть что-то сделать для тебя. Позволь мне.  
Арей ответил напряженным молчанием.  
— Смирись. Ты слабый. Ты живешь в мучениях. Тебе тяжело думать. Ты ничего не чувствуешь. Все это теперь — ты. Прими это. Это не делает тебя хуже. Это моя вина. И я хочу хоть немного облегчить твое состояние.  
— Это не я.  
— Это ты.  
Арей усмехнулся, взглянув на Астарота как-то зловеще.  
— Что ты чувствовал бы на моем месте? Что ты чувствовал бы, если бы душу отняли у тебя? Ты, привыкший к всесилию? Ты не ненавидел бы себя и весь мир? Ты признал бы свою слабость?  
— Ты сильнее меня.  
Что еще он мог сказать? Он и сейчас не желал признавать, что бессилен. И не пошел бы на риск, боясь потерять свою силу. Арей давно уже понял это. Астарот помогал только тогда, когда ему самому это ничего не стоило.  
— Ты вену-то найдешь? — насмешливо поинтересовался Арей, протягивая руку. — Или это у тебя тоже в первый раз?  
Неужели его все же получилось убедить?  
— С тобой у меня многое в первый раз, — вздохнул Правитель Ада. — Ты удивительный.  
Он давно уже не притворялся всеведущим. Арей постоянно задавал вопросы, на которые у него не находилось ответов. И просил того, что он не мог сделать. Он уже чувствовал себя ничтожеством. Стоило ли и дальше держаться за иллюзию?  
— Лучше? — спросил Астарот спустя несколько минут.  
— Немного, — осторожно подтвердил Арей. Все это время он старался прислушаться к собственным ощущениям. И пока не ощущал особой разницы. Но все же сил как будто бы действительно прибавилось. — Это надолго?  
— Я не знаю. Зависит от того, как сильно страдает твой организм. Это бы помогло насовсем избавиться от травмы или чего-то подобного. Разового. Но не от болезни, которая все равно продолжит отравлять тело...  
Он едва успел договорить. Арей рывком притянул к себе и заткнул поцелуем. Он всегда бывал груб, и секс не становился исключением. Хватал за волосы, царапал когтями, кусал. Астарот не оставался в долгу, трахая его почти без прелюдии. Вцепляясь зубами в загривок. Вдавливая в стену. Швыряя на стол, когда Арею удавалось вырваться. Чтобы он, беспомощный, с заломленными руками, рычал, как дикий зверь. Это было больше похоже на борьбу, чем на секс.  
В редкие моменты Арею хотелось нежности. Такая близость была продолжением вечерних разговоров. Когда он, пьяный, срывался на безумный смех и становился искренним. Когда на мгновение признавал свою слабость и делался особенно сильным. Тогда то, что он проявляет уязвимость, больше не имело для него значения. Он наслаждался своей отвратительностью.  
Все же за столько лет они оба к этому привыкли.  
А годы все продолжали идти.

Непредсказуемость. Именно это позволяло Эмире побеждать. У Арея никогда не выходило подкрасться незаметно. Все его движения можно было предугадать. Эмире было плевать на риск и боль — еще бы, с таким-то спартанским детством — она бросалась в бой яростно, как дикий зверь, и боролась до конца.  
Она отсекла Астароту ладонь вместе с зажатым в ней мечом и, толкнув его в грудь ногой, заставила упасть на спину. Правитель Ада растянулся на полу, а она уже уселась на него, приставляя неровное лезвие к его горлу. Она была единственной во всей Вселенной, кто был способен на это. Не великий воин, прошедший тысячи сражений. Девочка-подросток. Бесстрашная, безумная. У него не было шансов против нее.  
Восстановившейся рукой Астарот осторожно отвел лезвие от своей шеи. За Эмиру можно было не волноваться. Никто не смог бы причинить ей вред.  
— Это было великолепно, — искренне похвалил он. — Это даже немного бодрит.  
Эмира, ухмыльнувшись, наклонилась к нему, затыкая совсем не невинным поцелуем. Астарота слегка угнетало, что его брали, как добычу, но он никогда почему-то не сопротивлялся. Где-то в глубине души он любил Эмиру. Он растил ее как дочь. Она постоянно маячила рядом. Он привык и привязался к ней. В чем-то она была совершеннее, лучше Арея. И наблюдать за ней было не менее приятно.  
Астарот знал, что его невозможно победить силой. По силе ему нет равных. Но разве он был неуязвим для хитрости и обстоятельств? Достаточно было не предугадать чего-то. Не учесть. Он постоянно допускал эту ошибку — ошибку излишней самонадеянности. Схватки с Эмирой напоминали ему, что он не всесилен. Что на самом деле он слаб.  
Она не была запредельно сильной или ловкой. Может, чуть лучше, чем большинство. Но она была невероятно упряма. Не ведала сомнений и страха. Предсказать и просчитать ее действия было невозможно. Непредсказуемость пугала, делала беспомощным. Больше всего Астарот боялся потерять контроль. Но с ней это почему-то было приятно.  
Она всегда была сверху. Просто доставала его член из штанов — без прелюдий, без ласк — и, удовлетворившись, вставала и уходила, не говоря ни слова. Кончил ли Астарот, ей было плевать.  
Она вообще была не слишком болтлива. Скупа на нежности. Ее чувства выражались лишь в ее преданности. Она твердо стояла на своем. И если кто-то был ей дорог, она готова была сражаться насмерть за него.  
Когда Арей однажды застал их вместе, то невероятно взбесился. Утихомирить его смогла только Эмира, выбив из руки меч, которым он крушил все попало, и повалив на пол.  
— Он тебя не стоит, — злобно прошипел Арей в лицо дочери.  
— А тебя стоит? — спокойно спросила Эмира.  
Арей заскрежетал зубами.  
— Посмотри, что он со мной сделал! Ты хочешь такой же участи?!  
Это был едва ли не единственный раз, когда Астарот видел Эмиру терпеливой и нежной. Она мягко коснулась щеки отца и слегка погладила большим пальцем.  
— Я никому не позволю сделать такое со мной.  
Она помогла ему подняться и обняла. Арей обнял в ответ — как-то неловко, непривычно. Погладил по волосам. Он трогал ее как что-то чужеродное, хрупкое, будто боясь повредить это своими прикосновениями. Бывало, они спорили и дрались, и Арей не гнушался дать ей крепкого тумака, а потом получить сдачи. Но почему-то именно нежность и тепло делали его таким беззащитным и растерянным.  
В этой реальности он ни от кого не видел любви, которой заслуживал. Астарот был бы рад дать ему хоть немного тепла и заботы. Но он просто не умел. А Арей не принимал помощи. Жалость была для него унизительна.  
— Я не обижу твою дочь, — попытался объясниться Астарот, когда они остались наедине. — Я ведь и тебе не желал зла...  
— Зло во имя добра? — мрачно усмехнулся Арей. — Мне кажется, добрые намерения сгубили больше жизней, чем неприкрытая ненависть. Либо все такие рукожопы, как ты, и не умеют причинять добро правильно.  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул. Это было справедливо.  
Он подошел к Арею и, следуя примеру Эмиры, обнял его. Арей не отстранился, но и не подался навстречу.  
— Неужели я стал таким только ради того, чтобы разрушать жизни?  
Астарот сам не понял, как это вырвалось. Этот вопрос мучил очень долго. И первый раз он произнес его вслух.  
— Кто ты такой? — внезапно спросил Арей, заставив еще больше растеряться.  
— Я властелин реальности.  
— Нет. Без силы. Ты сам. Кто ты такой?  
— Долбоеб, — честно признался Астарот.  
Арей расхохотался, обхватывая его спину руками и утыкаясь лбом в жесткое плечо. Сколько бы Правитель Ада ни считал себя вершителем судеб, обоим им было прекрасно известно, что он не владеет даже своей судьбой.  
— Я скажу тебе кое-что. И ты должен обещать подумать над этим.  
— Я подумаю, — подтвердил Астарот.  
Арей отстранился, положив руки ему на плечи, и тихо, но твердо произнес, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Между тобой и отцом я все еще выбрал бы тебя.

Это место было странным. Синее пламя бушевало, приветствуя того, кого одарило силой когда-то. Сюда он пришел за ответами. Но его не спешили встречать.  
— Отец! — крикнул он в пустоту. — Я знаю, что ты здесь! Я видел тебя!  
Бафомет соткался из пламени. Он был таким же, как в день своей смерти. А сын был таким же, как в ту ночь, когда спас ему жизнь.  
— Я ждал, когда ты придешь, — улыбнулся отец, шагнув навстречу. Астарот не тронулся с места.  
— Я хочу спросить. Мне нужен от тебя только один ответ. Почему ты позволил мне полететь на Звезду?  
— Ты сам сказал мне, что я умру. Я не ждал, что Звезда откроется мне. Я знал, что этого не будет. Я думал, что погибну в ее пламени. Что никогда уже не вернусь в Рай.  
— Тогда зачем?! Зачем?! Я тоже мог там умереть!  
Лицо отца обрело какое-то хитрое выражение. Астарот вновь ощутил в себе неуемное желание дать ему в морду.  
— «Ты еще встретишь меня. Но не узнаешь. Ты все время говорил мне, что есть слово «нельзя», и я обязан отвечать за последствия».  
Правитель Ада с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Когда ты догадался?  
— В тот момент, когда ты попросился лететь со мной. Это был конец для меня. Я не ждал больше никакого будущего. А это значило, что я уже должен был встретить тебя. Что ты — это мой сын. Я знал, что ты выживешь и станешь подобным Богу. Исполнишь мою мечту. Я хотел этого даже несмотря на все то, что ты показал мне. Ты совершал ужасные вещи. Но было и много хорошего. Я горжусь тобой.  
— Я убил маму.  
— Когда-нибудь я верну ее. Когда-нибудь все мертвые вернутся. Думай о живых.  
— Что значит «мертвые вернутся»?! — мрачно переспросил Астарот. Бафомет беспечно улыбнулся.  
— У тебя есть шанс прожить реальность, которую ты не видишь. Разве не этого ты всегда хотел?  
— А ты видишь?!  
— Реальность зависит от твоего выбора. Ты знаешь достаточно, чтобы его сделать.  
— Значит, ты ничего больше не скажешь мне? Оставишь барахтаться в дерьме?  
Астарот злился, и отец, явно ожидавший этой злости, все же как-то печально смотрел на него.  
— Ты хочешь знать, как исправить то, что нельзя исправить. Как вернуть то, что нельзя вернуть. Этого решения не существует. Пока не существует. Я не могу увидеть его сейчас, когда его еще нет. И создано оно будет не мной.  
Астарот сжал кулаки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься на отца.  
— Из-за тебя. Все из-за тебя, — прорычал он, мрачно глядя себе под ноги, где полыхало синее пламя. — Из-за тебя я полетел на Звезду. Ты воспитал меня разгильдяем под стать себе, а потом взвалил на мои плечи бремя всесилия. Все, что я натворил — твоя вина.  
— Если бы все не случилось так, как случилось, вы с Самаэлем никогда не улетели бы из Рая. Ты ничего не смог бы без силы. Ты бы погиб. Ты ведь не можешь без нее. Ты слишком привык к тому, как легко все тебе дается. Ты никогда от нее не откажешься. Так есть ли смысл винить меня?  
— Я бы не нуждался в ней, если бы не познал ее! Из-за тебя! Ты обрек меня на такое существование! Ты сделал рабом всесилия! Это была твоя мечта! Я никогда не хотел этого!  
— Но ты не отказался от этого.  
— Из-за тебя! Ты всю жизнь врал мне! Обо всем! Ты всегда смотрел на меня свысока! Я не твоя собственность! Ты не имел права мной распоряжаться! Ты решил мою судьбу, ничего не сказав мне! Ты сделал за меня выбор!  
— Я подарил тебе всесилие.  
Астарот не сдержался. В один прыжок преодолев расстояние между ними, со всей силы ударил отца в лицо. Когда-то он был самым близким. Астарот доверял ему, любил его, искал у него защиты и утешения. Теперь он видел перед собой фанатика, помешанного на своей мечте. И чувствовал себя жертвой. Жалкой игрушкой в его руках.  
Второго удара не свершилось. Бафомет перехватил его руку. Астарот ожидал пощечины. Осуждения. Очередной высокомерной лекции. Но вдруг, ощутив, что задыхается, повалился на пламя.  
Отец сжимал кулак, мучая его душу. Это был уже взрослый мир и взрослые наказания. Астарот никогда раньше не испытывал этого. Он и представить себе не мог, какая это боль. Он извивался у ног отца, судорожно цепляясь когтями за собственную рубашку и отчаянно пытаясь сделать вдох. Отец был сильнее. Намного сильнее. Но все равно он был уже мертв.

Астарот шел по коридорам Ада и пытался высечь искру дрожащими пальцами. Закурить было единственным решением, пришедшим в голову. Но не выходило даже этого.  
Привалившись плечом к стене, Астарот издал нервный смешок. Спина его судорожно дрогнула. Он расхохотался, и смех быстро перешел в надрывные рыдания. Когти прочертили глубокие борозды на руке, но он совершенно ничего не почувствовал. И, взвыв, сполз вниз по стене, упершись локтями в пол.  
Свет беспомощно замигал и погас. Резервные лампы еще горели. Коридор погрузился в зловещий полумрак.  
— Никогда! — резко выпрямившись, истошно крикнул Астарот в пустоту. — Никогда больше я не воспользуюсь твоей чертовой силой! Никогда!!!  
Кто-то коснулся плеча, подкравшись сзади. Правитель Ада обернулся, различая в темноте отблески на одежде Арея.  
— Что все это было? — взволнованно прохрипел тот. — Я почувствовал, как будто мне сдавили душу...  
Страх. В его голосе звучал страх.  
Астарот расхохотался. Он чувствовал то же. У них была одна душа на двоих.  
Он схватил Арея за ворот и дернул на себя. Усмехаясь как-то криво и безумно. Мысль, зревшая в нем годами, как-то очень быстро превратилась в решение, которое он вновь принял спонтанно.  
— Я сделаю то, чего ты всегда хотел. О чем просил меня. Я отдаю тебе свою душу. Забирай!  
Он впился в губы Арея прежде, чем тот успел произнести хоть слово. И с каждой секундой этого поцелуя чувствовал, как силы оставляют его. Ему принадлежала душа Арея. И она всегда следовала за его душой.


	7. Глава 6. Отказ от всесилия

— Корабль разрушается. Отказывают системы. Уже почти нигде не работает электричество.  
— Да, — равнодушно подтвердил Астарот. Отрицать очевидное было глупо.  
— Что мне делать?  
— У тебя есть душа. Зачем тебе думать о корабле?  
Арей присел на кровать и склонился над ним, заглядывая в потускневшие голубые глаза. Астарот лежал здесь уже двое суток. Просто лежал и смотрел в потолок. Они не обменялись душами. Они поменялись местами.  
— Я не брошу тебя. Я не уйду.  
Астарот воззрился на Арея равнодушно-удивленно.  
— А зачем я тебе такой?  
Арей как-то болезненно скривился. На лице его читалась досада. И, кажется, осуждение. Астарот не понимал, почему. Разве он что-то сделал не так?  
— Почему разрушается корабль? Вместе с душой ты лишился и силы?  
Правитель Ада медленно качнул головой.  
— Я просто больше не буду ее использовать. Никогда.  
— Но корабль умрет.  
— Я знаю.  
Вскочив, Арей принялся нарезать по комнате беспокойные круги. Нервный, раздраженный до предела. Разве он не должен был быть счастлив?  
— Я не знаю, как на самом деле выгляжу, — зачем-то сказал Астарот. — Жаль. Мне отвратительно это лицо.  
— Вставай и иди, засранец! — взорвался Арей, хватая за ворот и рывком сдергивая с кровати. — Мне насрать на твою придурь и твои принципы. Это мой корабль. Я новый дьявол. И ты, мать твою, сейчас же починишь его!  
Астарот не стал вставать и, уж тем более, идти. Он устроился на полу поудобнее, смиренно принимая свою участь.  
— Ты тоже можешь им управлять. Ты сам можешь его починить, если тебе так хочется. Вместе с моей душой ты получил доступ ко всей энергии Звезды. Это будет легче, чем раньше. Ты вряд ли вообще что-то почувствуешь.  
Арей пнул в бок, но это тоже не возымело эффекта. Он не злился так сильно, наверное, за всю свою жизнь.  
Он сел на пол, опершись спиной на кровать, и мрачно уставился перед собой. Для Астарота это был билет в один конец. Необратимо. Даже он сам не мог подумать, что способен на такую жертву. Реальную жертву. Что способен сделать выбор потерять все.  
— Я бы не согласился, — глухо произнес Арей. — Если бы ты сказал, что произойдет. Я бы не согласился.  
— А что не так? — удивился Астарот. Он не смотрел на него, он смотрел в потолок. Там все еще исправно светила лампа. — Разве я не искупил своей вины перед тобой? Я все исправил. Я дал тебе даже больше. С процентами за годы твоих страданий. У тебя теперь столько энергии, что тебе подвластно больше, чем любому из живых. Я ни о чем не жалею. Я чувствую себя счастливым. Прости, что я так долго не мог решиться. За все прости.  
Арей накрыл лицо ладонями, но, посидев так пару минут, отнял их и посмотрел Астароту в глаза.  
— Мне этого недостаточно.  
Эти слова преследовали его. Всегда, что бы он ни делал, с самого детства — мальчишка говорил это. Всегда. Даже теперь.  
— Чего ты еще хочешь?  
— Тебя.  
— Зачем? Зачем я тебе такой?  
— Подойди сюда, я тебя придушу.  
Они оба почему-то нервно рассмеялись — одновременно, синхронно. Астарот ощущал непривычную легкость и какое-то странное, жертвенное счастье. Но было почему-то так хорошо...  
— Дашь мне свою зажигалку? — улыбнулся он. — Наверное, это будет единственной серьезной потерей для меня.  
Арей не выдержал и, навалившись на него, принялся отчаянно целовать. Губы, нос, глаза, щеки — все лицо, сделавшееся теперь почему-то теплее. Его кожа была не привычно холодной, а совершенно обычной. Изменения чувствовались и в нем, и в близости — слишком ярко. Этот Астарот — открытый, искренний, сделавший выбор между любовью и всесилием — нравился гораздо больше.  
— А ведь если я больше не властелин реальности, — задумчиво сообщил Правитель Ада, — то от меня остался один долбоеб.

Все же Астароту приходилось тяжелее, чем он предполагал. Он слишком привык к своей силе. Она была его броней, его иллюзией безопасности. Ему снились какие-то мутные, ни на что не похожие сны. Обрывки реальностей, которые он когда-то видел. И что-то совсем нереальное. Сгенерированное зараженным смертью сознанием. Пару раз Арей, склоняясь над ним, спящим, припадал к его лбу, чтобы увидеть, что ему снится. Только он мог понять, каково сходить с ума без души. Но этого и он не мог понять до конца.  
— Я сейчас умру, — предсказывал Астарот, лежа в гробу и уже морально готовясь к этому.  
Демон, стоящий рядом, которого Арей видел впервые в жизни, усмехнулся и урезонил:  
— С чего ты взял, что первый секс у смерти будет именно с тобой?  
Астарот выскочил из гроба и щелкнул пальцами, но ничего не произошло. Он рассмеялся — как-то облегченно-печально. Обреченно.  
Демоны столпились вокруг его гроба. И сам он, растолкав их локтями, воззрился в упор на лежащего там самого себя.  
— Внутри покойного три места! Угадайте, какое из них мое любимое?  
Арей вынырнул из его сознания в легком недоумении. Сам он обычно видел во снах мрачную тюрьму без единого проблеска света. Кошмары Астарота не были похожи на кошмары. Он ходил и смеялся, его как будто бы ничто не держало. Он смотрел на себя со стороны и словно сам не понимал, что происходит. Где он и кто он. Жив он или мертв. И какой из них настоящий. Он терялся в своем бездонном сознании. И Арей почему-то тоже боялся в нем утонуть.  
— Однажды мне снился супергерой-старикашка, который снимался в рекламе лекарств для сердца. Он спас мир и схавал таблетку, — ответил как-то Астарот, когда Арей завел разговор о снах. И больше ничего не сказал, сделав вид, что полностью поглощен попыткой закурить с помощью зажигалки. Было видно, насколько это раздражает его как процесс и как явление, но Правитель Ада не сдавался.  
С зажигалкой у него сразу установился вооруженный нейтралитет. Арей прекрасно знал, насколько Астарот может быть ловким и серьезным, когда нужно, однако его рукожопость постоянно активизировалась именно в момент, когда он пытался прикурить. Он всей душой ненавидел этот способ получения пламени, и зажигалка отвечала ему взаимностью. Это было забавно, но вскоре Арей перестал обращать на это внимание. Придури у Астарота и без этого было полно.  
Ему тяжело давался отказ от путешествия по чужим мозгам. В своих было слишком неуютно. Он не мог долго находиться один, поэтому постоянно просил Арея побыть с ним. Они никогда, наверное, не говорили так открыто и искренне. Больше не было запретных тем. Секретов. Стена, отделяющая их друг от друга, рухнула. Они стали абсолютно равны.  
Астарот почти не менялся внешне. Только становился более задумчивым и рассеянным. Он ронял сигареты, натыкался на предметы, забывал о чем-то буквально через пару минут. Правитель Ада, всегда собранный, холодный и уверенный, смотрел на него как на говно откуда-то из глубин сознания. Его явно категорически не устраивало нынешнее положение вещей.  
Иногда Астарот приникал щекой к груди Арея и подолгу сидел так. Неподвижно, закрыв глаза и затаив дыхание. Пытаясь почувствовать утерянную связь со своей душой.  
А иногда он носился по всему кораблю — нервный, какой-то безумно-восторженный — будто бы сделал великое открытие. И, когда Арей или Эмира натыкались на него и спрашивали, в чем дело, сообщал, что разлил что-то в лаборатории, и приглашал посмотреть на удивительно красивую лужу. Он чудил почти каждый день. Постоянно открывая для себя что-то новое в привычных действиях. Обращал внимание на то, чего раньше никогда не замечал.  
Он больше не мог создавать предметы одной силой мысли. И если проблему с курением он решил еще заранее, на всякий случай вырастив в лаборатории целый сад травы, то за алкоголем приходилось отправляться на Землю. Однажды, вконец задолбавшись этой бессмыслице, Астарот плюнул на все и уселся мастерить самогонный аппарат. Арей не вмешивался, но порой наблюдал за ним. Смотрел, как он в забывчивости щелкает пальцами и матерится, а потом вновь принимается за дело.  
Однажды Астарот взял меч и принялся громить все вокруг. Раньше ему потребовалось бы одно усилие мысли, чтобы вернуть все на свои места. Теперь, чтобы починить этот разгром и привести все в порядок, понадобились бы месяцы.  
Почти год с того дня, как лишился души, Астарот не решался сражаться. Страшило предвкушение неизбежного поражения. Но все же настал день, когда они снова скрестили мечи.  
Он ускользал от ударов Арея с прежней ловкостью. И даже там, где теперь не хватало силы, выручал тысячелетний опыт. Арей все еще был предсказуем. И все еще уступал в скорости. Теперь их схватки заканчивались вничью.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил Астарот у Эмиры, когда наконец решился сразиться и с ней. — Я и раньше проигрывал тебе гораздо чаще, чем ты мне. Я за всю жизнь встречал всего несколько существ, способных победить меня в честном бою.  
— Я просто бьюсь лбом в стену, и стена ломается, — усмехнулась Эмира, пожав плечами. — Всегда.  
— Ты ничего не боишься? Если бы это была реальная схватка, ты чувствовала бы себя так же? Если бы на кону стояло что-то действительно ценное? Если бы ты проиграла и потеряла это? Что стало бы с тобой?  
Она ответила, не задумываясь:  
— Если я потеряю что-то действительно важное, я себе это обязательно верну.  
Этого не было, наверное, ни у него, ни у Арея. Такой духовной силы идти до конца и верить в себя. Не ведать сомнений. Там, где прорыв напролом не имел результата, Эмира использовала разум. Но чаще всего стены действительно ломались об ее чугунный лоб.  
Астарот проживал бесконечно много похожих друг на друга лет. Но теперь каждый день приносил ему что-то новое. Он почти не ощущал себя калекой или жертвой. Он чувствовал, что для него открылся целый огромный неизведанный мир.  
Он давно уже понял, что отцу было прекрасно известно его решение. Его излюбленный метод — подталкивать к нужному выбору — обратили против него самого. Злости на отца уже не было. Как не было больше и любви.  
Где-то там, в иной реальности, Астарот отдал жизнь, чтобы сбежать от ответственности. Чтобы навеки остаться безликим образом боли и страданий. Это не было жертвой. Это было жалким, трусливым побегом. Приняв решение пожертвовать душой, Астарот переломил свою судьбу. Несмотря ни на что, он впервые чувствовал себя ее хозяином. Впервые он поступил действительно так, как хотел.  
Но эти годы — годы без силы и души — он действительно жил. Он обрел семью и дом, он всего себя посвятил познанию того, что не существовало для него раньше — и был невероятно, фантастически счастлив. Он чувствовал себя личностью, а не функцией. Он расплатился за свои грехи. И стало легко и свободно. Он подарил счастье тому, кого любил. И этого было достаточно.

Когда это случилось, Астарот ничего не почувствовал. Он сидел у себя в одиночестве и курил, созерцая звезды. Не подозревая о том, что происходит. Когда к нему ворвались и скрутили его, он мало что смог сделать. Даже сейчас у него не было достаточного повода использовать силу. Оставаться верным своему решению почему-то оказалось важней, чем разогнать захватчиков.  
Его приволокли в главный зал. Все уже были там. Арея держали двое, Эмиру — трое. Она не переставала вырываться, пытаясь пнуть или укусить удерживающих. Арей, не тратя сил, не совершал лишних движений. Только мрачно взглянул на Астарота, когда тот показался в дверях.  
Астарот совершенно не сопротивлялся. Он ждал всего этого рано или поздно. Это был его очередной промах. Очередная расплата. Он воскресил Айона. Он рассказал о нем Адаму. И теперь оба они пришли, чтобы снова испортить его реальность. Но это все еще не было причиной что-то изменить.  
Это было их вечным противостоянием. С самого детства. Они соревновались, соперничали, то ли презирая, то ли уважая друг друга. Астарот осознавал, что по большей части это именно его вина — ему нравилось доводить Адама до белого каления. Он слишком редко получал сдачи. В основном огребая только по закону. Впрочем, со стороны Адама было слишком подло запрещать ему доступ на космодром.  
Именно Адам выступил первым на этом спектакле абсурда, подойдя к Правителю Ада и приставив к его горлу лезвие своего меча.  
— Че, с личной жизнью напряги, а потыкать в кого-нибудь чем-нибудь хочется? — весело поинтересовался Астарот, возрождая в воспоминаниях беззаботное детство.  
Адам скривился, обдавая презрением, но меч все же убрал. Он прекрасно представлял себе истинную мощь Астарота, но все равно невероятно злился из-за того, что не может как следует его напугать. Правитель Ада искренне забавлялся всем происходящим. Для него как всегда все было игрой.  
— Че приперлись? — продолжал глумиться он. — Ты все-таки взорвал Рай и хочешь захватить мой корабль, потому что со всех нормальных планет тебя выперли?  
— Твой отец столько не трепался, когда его волокли в тюрьму, — фыркнул Адам, надеясь поддеть этой колкостью. Однако Астарот только больше раззадорился.  
— Свою болтливость я унаследовал исключительно от матери! — доверительно сообщил он.  
Адам пнул тяжелым ботинком в живот, но Правитель Ада, откашлявшись, вновь рассмеялся. Он упорно не воспринимал происходящее всерьез.  
— Что вам нужно? — раздался в стороне мрачный голос Арея.  
— Месть, — ответил стальной, безжалостный голос, принадлежащий совсем не Адаму.  
Ангелы расступились, и из толпы вышел Айон. Остановился напротив сына. Арей усмехнулся краем губ. Он знал, что этот день настанет. Но никогда не предполагал, что это будет выглядеть так.  
— Ты убил мою женщину.  
— Потому что она убила мою.  
Они были в расчете. Отец и сын — давно уже враги. И, несмотря ни на что, Арей все еще не чувствовал в себе готовности снова убить его.  
— Ты отнял у меня две жизни, — усмехнулся Айон, направляясь к Эмире.  
И прежде, чем Арей, осознав, рванулся вперед, едва не вывернув руки тем, кто держал его, меч Айона пронзил ее грудь. Ее последний взгляд — полный ярости и жажды бороться — был направлен отцу, а не своему убийце. Она умерла бесстрашной и несломленной. Будто сказав ему напоследок: «Не сдавайся! Я сумею это преодолеть!»  
Адам тихо хихикнул, явно гордясь своим сыном, который верно шел по его стопам. На детей — и своих, и чужих — он смотрел исключительно как на расходный материал.  
— Тебе не смешно? — довольно и насмешливо поинтересовался он у Астарота. — А мне вот очень!  
— Ты ведь не за этим сюда пришел? — оборвал Правитель Ада. Он говорил слишком тихо и спокойно. Как будто все происходящее совершенно не касалось его. — Поглазеть на убийства невинных ты мог и дома. Ты хочешь убить меня? Я согласен на дуэль. Если ты победишь, вы отвалите и сохраните Арею жизнь. Он тебе не нужен. Порадовать своего сыночку ты сможешь и другим способом.  
Адам презрительно хмыкнул.  
— С каких пор у нас проигравшим полагается награда? Ну уж нет! Если ты проиграешь, я отдам его Айону. И может даже понаблюдаю, что он с ним сделает.  
— Зря. Это было самое выгодное предложение, которого ты мог от меня дождаться.  
Астарот встал напротив него безоружный, зная, что даже теперь не воспользуется силой. Клинок Ада блеснул в руке. Они оба не слишком жаловали честность, а потому не было смысла брать друг с друга ненужных клятв.  
Адам наверняка видел пустоту на месте его души. Скрывать это от него было совершенно бессмысленно. Он атаковал азартно и напористо, не сомневаясь в своей победе. Этот бой должен был поставить в их тысячелетнем противостоянии долгожданную точку.  
Меч должен был пронзить Астарота насквозь. Он уже несся к его груди, и Адам ликовал, предвкушая победу. Правитель Ада даже не попытался уклониться, уйти в сторону. Он подпрыгнул и, приземлившись на лезвие плашмя, придавил его к полу. Одновременно быстро срезав ножом цепочку крестика с шеи Адама.  
Когда Астарот отскочил, увеличив между ними дистанцию, Адам не сразу сообразил, что случилось. Еще пару секунд он растерянно глазел на него, но внезапно задрожал и разжал пальцы, выпустив из них меч, звучно звякнувший об пол. Он проиграл, и страх захватил его. Это было хуже, чем лишиться жизни. Отдать свою душу ему в лапы. В его безраздельную власть.  
Астарот сжал крестик в ладони. Эта вещь, побывав у близнецов, наконец вернулась к нему спустя тысячелетия. Это была одна из первых попыток использовать силу. И в очередной раз это не привело ни к чему хорошему. Слишком поздно было об этом сожалеть.  
— Скажи правду, — велел он все так же негромко. — Зачем тебе Айон?  
— Он хранитель ключей от Рая, — сквозь зубы процедил Адам, обдавая почти осязаемой ненавистью. — Я создал их, чтобы убедиться, что никто после меня не окажется таким, как Эсседес. Но я сам стал таким, как он! Когда я понял это, когда задумался... Они отвергли меня! У меня не было выбора! Он нужен мне, он моя марионетка! Иначе я давно убил бы его!   
— Совесть — это вредно, — согласился Астарот, задумчиво вертя в руке крестик. — Сколько душ она сгубила... Мою, например. Так кому из вас двоих повинуется это войско?  
Ангелы, готовые уже к новой схватке — на этот раз между архангелами — озадаченно переглянулись. Судя по всему, они и сами не понимали, на чьей стороне.  
Айон, однако, вопреки всем ожиданиям, набросился не на Адама. Он кинулся к Астароту с бешеной яростью, копившейся в нем многие годы. Все остальное было сейчас не важно. Ведь когда-то все началось с него.  
Правитель Ада легко отразил удар. Крестик он сунул в карман за мгновение до этого. Все, чего он хотел — вонзить в Айона золотой клинок, после которого не заживали даже самые ничтожные раны. Чтобы больше никто никогда не сумел воскресить его.  
Но усталость брала свое. Две схватки подряд для Астарота сейчас было слишком много. Он пропускал удары, спотыкался и пару раз едва сам не порезался своим оружием. Зачем вообще было это глупое обещание больше не использовать силу? Назло отцу? Кому и что он этим хотел доказать?  
Очередной удар вышиб клинок из его руки. Кажется, лишив еще и пары пальцев. Астарот стоял посреди главного зала своего же корабля — поверженный, униженный, на коленях. С лезвием меча у горла. Все это казалось каким-то ненастоящим. Разве мог он, всемогущий властелин реальности, проиграть так глупо? Все это был просто сон. Абсурдный до чертиков.  
Он никогда не планировал предсмертную речь. И не собирался молить о пощаде. Он уже разочаровал Арея. Он позволил его дочери умереть. Теперь его точно никогда не простят.  
— Лови! — коротко крикнул он, выудив из кармана крестик и перебросив Адаму.  
Это были слишком глупые последние слова.  
Но за взмахом меча почему-то не последовало смерти. Его заслонила чья-то ослепительно белая фигура. Астарот издал нервный смешок и, пошатнувшись, уперся руками в пол. Голова кружилась. Он почти не замечал лязга мечей и схватки двух архангелов. Еще пару секунд он различал какие-то отдаленные звуки, а потом все стихло. Его почему-то накрыла безмолвная чернота.  
Почему-то, очнувшись, он увидел перед собой Адама. Это было настолько странно, что Астарот решил, что все еще спит.  
— Не думал, что ты способен пожертвовать ради кого-то душой, — почему-то сказал архангел.  
Почему именно это? При чем тут это вообще?  
Астарот попытался встать, но ослабевшее тело не позволило. Только боль растеклась по уголкам, забредя в каждую клеточку. Это все же был не сон? Странно. Ведь он был все еще жив.  
— Кто победил? — хрипло спросил он, не узнавая собственный голос. — Что происходит?  
— Я победил, — самодовольно буркнул Адам.  
— Это нелогично, — возразил Правитель Ада.  
— И это твоя благодарность? — возмутился архангел. — Я тут, понимаешь, спасаю его, стараюсь, а он...  
— Пиздишь, — не поверил Астарот.  
Адам гневно вздохнул, собираясь высказать все, что о нем думает, но почему-то этого не сделал.  
— Давай поговорим с тобой как мудак с мудаком, — вкрадчиво зашептал он, склоняясь к демону. — Ты вернул мне душу. Если бы я не спас тебя, я остался бы тебе должен. Быть должником у мертвеца — плохая идея. Меня такой расклад не устраивает.  
— Тебе просто нравится получать от меня пендалей, — без тени уважения ответил Астарот.  
Он расхохотался, осознав, что выжил из-за очередной глупости. Из-за спонтанного решения. Из-за благородного порыва поступить порядочно и осчастливить сволочь. И это неожиданно помогло.  
Они с Адамом всегда были слишком разными. Дворовый хулиган и раздолбай — и интеллигентный, вежливый ботан. И это не изменилось с годами. Просто теперь они не замечали различий. В них обоих были зачатки садизма. И оба они любили власть едва ли не больше, чем жизнь.  
А главное — оба они отреклись от своих душ. Надеясь исправить ошибки.  
— Ты ведь все еще можешь пользоваться силой Звезды?  
Астарот кивнул, подтверждая. Он ожидал расспросов, но Адам лишь как-то уязвленно усмехнулся.  
— И что, несмотря на это ты умер бы? Потому что тебе хотелось сыграть честно?  
— Ты разочарован? Раньше я был главным вселенским говнюком, теперь ты явно выигрываешь на моем фоне.  
— Какая же ты зараза.  
— Так дал бы мне умереть.  
Адам вздохнул слишком тяжело и печально. Так же когда-то в детстве вздыхал Бафомет, терпеливо снося выходки сына. Нет, архангел безбожно врал, когда утверждал, что щадил ради брата. Того, кого так люто ненавидят, не спасают от смерти, рискуя собой.  
— Спасибо, — внезапно поблагодарил Астарот, для разнообразия даже не добавив никаких гадостей.  
— Засунь себе в жопу свое спасибо, — огрызнулся Адам.  
Он встал и отошел к стене, засунув руки в карманы. Ссутулившись, нахохлившись, как сердитый воробей. Как-то внезапно Астарот осознал, что никогда раньше не задумывался о его чувствах. Почти с первого дня их знакомства он дразнил его и задирал просто из врожденной вредности. Теперь, когда они выросли, все осталось по-прежнему. Они перебрасывались колкостями и делали друг другу гадости исподтишка. А в трудную минуту всегда приходили на помощь. Они были взрослыми. За них давно уже говорили не слова, а поступки. Только раньше он почему-то не желал этого замечать.  
— Если когда-нибудь ты встретишь девушку по имени Анеида, не спи с ней, — усмехнувшись, посоветовал Астарот. — Держись от нее подальше. В ней твоя смерть.  
— И что я должен тебе за эту информацию?  
— Живи так, чтобы я не пожалел о том, что ты не сдох.  
Сатана всегда получал то, чего хотел его брат. У него была любовь родителей. Лучший друг и любимая девушка. А Адам постоянно чувствовал себя обделенным. Несчастным. Он нес груз ответственности и ничего не получил взамен.  
Астарот запоздало осознал, что именно он мог предотвратить все дальнейшее, просто обратив внимание на чувства Адама, просто хоть раз подумав о них. Ему было достаточно просто быть рядом. Просто поддержать его хоть раз. Поговорить с ним. Почему он никогда этого не делал? Почему ему ни разу даже в голову это не пришло?  
Повернувшись к Астароту, Адам быстрым шагом подошел к нему и, склонившись, впился в его губы, вовлекая в короткий, рваный и сумбурный поцелуй. А потом, резко отпрянув, ушел, не прощаясь. Это был короткий миг искренности. Который вряд ли мог когда-либо повториться. Астарот этого и не ждал.

Арей так и не пришел к нему. Астарот сам нашел его в лаборатории. Сидящим у капсулы с телом дочери. Он не решился начать разговор. Просить прощения. Слова не имели значения. Она была мертва по его вине. Он мог не допустить этого. И сам мог умереть, оставив Арея на растерзание Айону. Он снова выбрал себя, а не его. И просто не заслуживал прощения.  
Астарот остановился, не решаясь подойти. Слышал ли Арей его шаги? Заметил ли его? Или он вообще сейчас ни на что не обращал внимания?  
— Не важно, пользуешься ли ты силой. Всегда кто-то умирает. Дело в тебе.  
В его голосе почему-то не звучало ни злости, ни обвинений. Какая-то отстраненность. Он просто сообщал факт.  
— Тогда что мне делать? Что я вообще могу изменить? Своим действием или бездействием? Всегда, когда я вмешиваюсь, происходит что-то ужасное. Даже когда я пытаюсь ничего не делать...  
Арей повернулся. По-прежнему не выдавая злость ни взглядом, ни голосом. Но почему? Почему он не ненавидел после всего, что произошло?  
— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь больше всего. Избегать ответственности. Отныне я разрешаю тебе не принимать никаких решений. Это буду делать я. А ты будешь следовать им. Беспрекословно, без сомнений. Твое согласие будет последним твоим самостоятельным решением. Теперь ты ни за что не отвечаешь. А значит, ни в чем не будешь виноват.  
Астарот кивнул, даже не раздумывая. Но почему-то ничего не почувствовал.  
— Ты тоже это чувствуешь? Ощущение, что все снова разбилось о реальность, которая нам не принадлежит?  
Астарот не задумывался об этом. По крайней мере, в таком ключе.  
— Я чувствую, что реальность оказалась совсем не такой, какой я ее себе представлял. Ее больше нельзя проживать по привычному сценарию. Тот, кого я любил, предал меня. Тот, кого презирал, спас.  
— Я хочу сотворить невозможное.  
Арей, похоже, уже все решил. Смерть дочери заставила его переосмыслить что-то. Начать действовать. Астарот ни о чем не спрашивал. Он ждал приказов.  
— Твой отец говорил, что мертвые вернутся. Значит, это произойдет в любом случае. Нам просто нужно понять, как.  
— Это невозможно, — усмехнулся Астарот. — Есть способы перерождаться, если заранее озаботиться отделением души от тела. Или если у тебя особый дар, как у твоего отца или иварлидреевцев.  
— Ты и о возвращении моей души говорил, что это невозможно.  
— И я не соврал, — оскорбился Правитель Ада. — Я ее не вернул. Я отдал тебе свою. Твоя пошла за ней бонусом. Она все еще принадлежит мне, как ни странно. Ты должен это как-то ощущать. Примерно как Адам, который все время носит ее на шее. Но уже не в самом себе. Это как отрезать себе руку и все время таскать ее с собой. Обратно не прирастет.  
— Достаточно того, что ко мне вернулось здоровье. Ты разве не хотел бы для себя того же?  
— Мне все равно. Я не вижу разницы. Скорее, я даже рад, что теперь ощущаю и живу именно так.  
Арей воззрился на Астарота с интересом. С легким непониманием. Для него годы без души были адом. Да и разве могло быть как-то иначе?  
— Ты потерял душу и добровольно отказался от силы. Тебе нравится страдать?  
Астарот засмеялся.  
— Я не страдаю. Вначале было непривычно. Неудобно и сложно. Но я ни о чем не жалел, даже когда Айон чуть не прикончил меня. За эти годы я увидел мир с непривычного ракурса. И я чувствовал себя сильней, чем раньше. Намного сильней. Я чувствовал себя свободным. Поднявшимся выше своего предела. Я сделал то, на что был неспособен. И я почувствовал себя счастливым. Как никогда.  
Арей надолго замолчал, обдумывая его слова. Астарот присел на край стола и закурил, дожидаясь ответа. Он никуда не спешил.  
— Хочешь построить нечто невообразимое?  
Арей усмехался. Как-то зловеще. В его глазах на миг промелькнул какой-то маниакальный блеск.  
— Свою Вселенную по своим законам? Где невозможное станет возможным? — безошибочно закончил за ним Астарот. — Где не будет смерти. Где твоя душа снова станет принадлежать тебе. Ты думаешь, что способен на это? Что хоть кто-то на это способен?  
Уничтожить бытие. Где-то в глубине души он всегда мечтал об этом. О сладком покое небытия. Но не теперь. Не теперь, когда он так видел мир. Когда каждый вздох наполнял легкие восторгом. И каждое прожитое мгновение казалось легким и радостным. Он не хотел всего этого лишаться. Всем этим рисковать.  
— Я хочу поговорить с Богом.  
От неожиданности Астарот уронил на пол сигарету. Лучше бы Арей ненавидел его. Наорал на него. Избил его. Чем этот сраный разговор, медленно, но верно ведущий к новому дерьму.  
— Ты согласился исполнять все мои приказы. Доставь меня на Звезду Истины.  
— Это идиотизм, — не скрывая раздражения, процедил Астарот. — С тобой может случиться все, что угодно.  
— Ты боишься не за меня.  
Сдавленный смешок вырвался из груди. Черт побери, а ведь мальчишка был совершенно прав. Как бы ни раскладывались карты судьбы, он все еще совершал одну и ту же ошибку. Каждый раз. Каждый раз Арей оказывался прав. А он предавал его своим эгоизмом.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, Астарот поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами. Он успел уже отвыкнуть от этого ощущения.  
Они стояли посреди сполохов синего пламени. Астарот предпочел бы никогда не возвращаться в это место. Больше всего он хотел сейчас не наткнуться здесь на отца.  
Но навстречу им вышел не он.  
— Что было до начала всего? — спросил Арей без приветствий. Он как-то сразу понял, кто перед ним.  
Бог улыбнулся — доброжелательно и будто растерянно. Астарот почему-то никогда не задавался таким вопросом. И уж тем более не стремился задать его вслух.  
— Там смерть и пустота. Я пришел оттуда, и туда попадают все, кто умирает. Там ничего нет. Там каждый остается наедине с собой.  
— Это останется, если уничтожить Вселенную?  
— Да. Если ты не создашь ничего взамен.  
— Я хочу разрушить то место.  
— Ты можешь попробовать.  
— Как?  
— Если бы я знал, я сделал бы это. Но не мне это суждено.  
Они беседовали, как старые друзья. Как ученые, работающие над одним проектом. Астарот чувствовал что-то, но никак не мог определить, что. Зависть? Бог явно сразу же увидел в Арее равного. А на него все всю жизнь смотрели как на говно.  
— Что значит «мертвые вернутся»?  
— Это произошло, когда выжившие после распада Вселенной захотели вернуть тех, кого потеряли. Однажды они отправились за ними. И уничтожили смерть.  
— Если это уже произошло, почему ты не можешь этого повторить?  
— Потому что это не моя реальность. Я погиб вместе со своей Вселенной. А мои создания стали совершеннее меня.  
Задумавшись, Арей отошел в сторону, желая остаться в одиночестве. У него еще остались вопросы. Однако сейчас ему требовалось осмыслить ответы, которые он уже получил.  
Астарот остался наедине с Богом и внезапно почувствовал себя как-то неуютно. Его видели насквозь, и это ощущение категорически не нравилось.  
— Семьдесят восьмой год, — сказал Бог. — Ты же видел это. Почему не сказал ему?  
Семьдесят восьмой год. Начало апокалипсиса на Иварлидрее. Тогда были открыты врата. Тогда тьма начала поглощать Вселенную. Он не сказал, потому что это ничего бы не изменило. Черт побери, он снова лгал и утаивал. Так подло. После всего.  
— Я умер в год, когда было уничтожено бытие, — хмыкнул Астарот, прикидывая, как абсурдно это звучит. — Поэтому я не знаю, что было дальше. Ты дал мне эту силу — видеть реальность только до момента собственной смерти.  
— Это не совсем так, — с хитрецой улыбнулся Бог. — Я дал тебе силу, равную моей. Причина в том, что каждому по вере его. А ты слишком сильно хочешь верить в небытие.  
Эта новая информация скорее опечалила, чем обрадовала. Все это время он сознательно ограничивал себя. Надеясь, что хотя бы после смерти придет долгожданный покой. Разрушить эту иллюзию было самым ужасным, что он мог себе помыслить. Всю свою жизнь он хотел одного — убежать.  
— Зачем ты вообще дал мне ее? — раздраженно спросил Астарот. — Почему я, почему не отец? Почему не кто-то другой?  
— В тебе невероятно сильно стремление созидания. Даже если ты и не видишь его.  
Правитель Ада поперхнулся и, вытащив из кармана сигарету, прикурил от здешнего пламени. Это был уже перебор.  
— Если захочешь, ты сможешь увидеть то, что случилось после твоей смерти. Это даст многие ответы на вопросы. Твои и его.  
Бог подошел к Астароту и положил руку ему на плечо, все так же доброжелательно улыбаясь. Он никогда не покидал Звезду. Не вмешивался в течение их реальностей. Прилетающих сюда он одаривал куда менее щедро, порой же и вовсе не пускал. Но он — Астарот — почему-то был избранным. Подобным Богу. И до сих пор не мог понять, дар это или проклятье. И почему именно он.  
— Твой отец наговорил тебе всякого, — будто бы извиняясь, начал Бог. — Не обращай на него внимания. Не он решал твою судьбу. И не я. Все это произошло, потому что ты не делал никакого другого выбора. Ни в одной из реальностей. Ты никогда ни о чем не жалел.  
Астарот на мгновение ощутил себя мессией, и его передернуло от отвращения.  
— Только смерть может победить смерть, — загадочно улыбнулся Бог.  
Осознав, о чем он говорит, Правитель Ада помрачнел. Ему снова указывали дорогу. И он снова вынужден был по ней пройти.  
Он выбросил сигарету и, схватив Арея за руку, переместился с ним обратно на корабль. Ад тронулся с места и поплыл через космос, пронзая собой Вселенную.  
— Куда мы? — в недоумении спросил Арей, удивленный такой безмолвной решимостью.  
Астарот развернулся на каблуках, и его холодные голубые глаза на миг блеснули безумной фанатичностью.   
— В семьдесят восьмой год.


	8. Глава 7. Встреча

Ад остался на орбите. Астарот прекрасно знал, куда следует направиться, а потому переместился сразу во дворец. У кого еще было спрашивать о смерти, как не у мертвого?  
Где искать Риэрела в огромном дворце, он представлял себе довольно смутно. Поэтому просто шел по коридору, надеясь натолкнуться если не на него, то на кого-то из его подданных. Его могли, конечно, принять за шпиона и проткнуть мечом, но зачем было предполагать худшее?  
По иронии судьбы он встретил не Риэрела и даже не стражников. Кто-то, явно не смотрящий вперед, вынырнул из-за угла и, столкнувшись с ним, смачно выругался. Поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, кому стоит дать по морде, и оба они застыли, пристально всматриваясь друг в друга. То ли узнавая, то ли нет.  
Астарот видел перед собой немолодого мужчину. Лет семидесяти. Плюс-минус — в королевстве некромантов внешность часто ничего не значила. Морщинистого, тощего, недовольного, с ниспадающими на плечи седыми волосами. И удивительно живыми глазами, горящими возмущением, которого хватило бы, чтобы испепелить весь мир.  
Внезапно осознав что-то, он с воплем набросился на Астарота и попытался его задушить. Правитель Ада опешил и растерялся, но спустя мгновение оторвал от своей шеи чужие руки. Это было довольно легко.  
— Ты!.. — истерично завопил мужчина. — Эирен сказал, что ты погиб!!!  
— Я не Бафомет, — прохрипел Астарот, пытаясь увернуться от пинка. — Я его сын!  
Креайос замер. Хмыкнул и тряхнул головой, откидывая с лица длинные волосы. Как неосторожно... Астарот и думать забыл, что он может быть здесь. Что его человеческое тело стареет. И Эирен вряд ли захочет жить с ним где-то еще, если здесь есть шанс поддерживать в нем жизнь подольше. У магии Риэрела были свои пределы, но исцелять до поры до времени увядающее тело он вполне мог.  
Астарот отпустил уже унявшегося Креайоса, продолжая смотреть на него с удивлением. В его случае тело точно не имело значения. Не изменились ни слегка вычурные повадки, ни надменная манера держаться. Ни это вечно недовольное выражение, как будто ему был должен весь мир.  
— Мой отец тебя просто использовал. Чтобы полететь под шумок на Звезду Истины, — зачем-то сообщил Астарот.  
— А ты, что ли, не такой, как он? — фыркнул Креайос, обдавая презрением.  
— Я убил сына Эсседеса, когда он превратился в тирана.  
Если Астарот что и умел хорошо — так это вовремя подавать нужную информацию.  
— Постой-ка... — кажется, начал понимать дьявол. — Ты прилетал сюда четыре тысячи лет назад? Эирен говорил мне о тебе, но он не сказал, что ты убил сына Эсседеса. Он сказал только, что ты служил ему.  
— Этого никто не знает. Это секрет.  
Имело ли смысл теперь скрывать? К тому же Креайос не имел привычки пробалтываться. Свои тайны он хранил тысячелетиями. И вполне мог хранить и чужие.  
— Ты мог тогда помочь мне? Стал бы?  
— Стал бы, — подтвердил Астарот. — Но не смог бы. Я едва смог спасти отца, когда Эсседес слегка ранил его. Эирен все сделал правильно — отречься от души и обрести новое тело было для тебя единственным выходом. И все еще остается. Ты мог бы не доживать жизнь этого тела. Я могу создать для тебя новое. Сильное. Какое ты захочешь.  
— Я подумаю, — мрачно буркнул Креайос.  
И все же Астарот заметил, что он заинтересован. Просто время еще не пришло. Что-то мешало ему принять решение прямо сейчас.  
— Я вообще-то к Риру, — вспоминая о цели своего визита, растерянно произнес Правитель Ада. — Как мне его найти?  
— Он уехал, — неохотно сообщил Креайос. — На несколько дней. К Аэну и его семейству. У них там какие-то свои магические дела — мне насрать. Можешь поискать его там.  
— Я подожду его здесь, — заявил Астарот, прикинув, что, действуя таким смутным методом тыка, можно только больше запутаться, но в итоге никого не найти. К тому же, не стоило вмешиваться в дела Аэна и его семьи — это могло быть принципиально важно для будущего. Появившись в их жизни, он рисковал изменить русло реальности. И, скорее всего, как всегда далеко не в лучшую сторону. Если он не мог помочь — то стоило хотя бы не мешать.  
— Здесь? — кисло уточнил Креайос.  
— Ну, условно здесь, — спохватился Правитель Ада. — Я буду у себя на корабле. Но периодически буду заходить в гости и проверять, не вернулся ли он.  
— А что тебе вообще от него надо?  
Астарот пожал плечами и, щелкнув пальцами, растворился в пространстве, не ответив и не попрощавшись. Креайоса все это не касалось. У него была своя реальность. Свой путь.

— Иногда мне жаль, что я не могу разделить с тобой свое сознание.  
Арей оторвался от создаваемого им прибора и терпеливо воззрился на Астарота. Он пока не понимал ни зачем его притащили сюда, ни чего Астарот хочет добиться в итоге.  
— Чтобы ты знал все, что знаю я. Все реальности, которые я видел. Уникальность этих знаний делает меня одиноким.  
Арей хмыкнул, усаживаясь на собственный прибор, и с интересом уставился на Астарота.  
— Раньше ты не говорил так. Раньше ты не пускал меня даже в свои воспоминания.  
Правитель Ада поджал ноги и раскрутился на кресле. Детская непосредственность в нем странно сочеталась со старческой мрачностью.  
— Вообще-то я могу, — задумался он, остановившись. — Твое сознание должно выдержать такой объем информации. Хотя риск все равно есть.  
— Не стоит.  
— Почему?  
Разве от такого вообще отказываются? Арей всегда так рвался к его знаниям. К тому, чтобы, как он, охватить собой всю Вселенную. Почему же сейчас он говорил нет?  
— Я хочу услышать ответ всего на один вопрос. Зачем мы здесь?  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул и, помассировав переносицу, словно через силу ответил:  
— Семьдесят восьмой год — начало апокалипсиса. Только начало, но конца в этой реальности быть не может. Здесь не родился тот, кто сделал это. И никогда не родится.  
— Кто сделал апокалипсис? Кто уничтожил Вселенную?  
— Мой сын.  
Именно на этот вопрос Астарот собирался как можно дольше избегать ответа. Но вот наконец он все же застал врасплох.  
— От кого? — сухо уточнил Арей.  
— От тебя, — ответил Астарот, не сдержав нервный смешок. — Ты ушел в иную реальность, оставив после себя троих детей. Я приютил твоего последнего сына. Он возжелал апокалипсиса. И тьма создала нашего общего ребенка, который осуществил его мечту.  
— Тьма?  
— Она и тебе создала ребенка. Как раз его, последнего... Не знаю, зачем. Я не вижу ее мыслей, она не слабее меня. Она любила тебя. Пыталась тебе помочь.  
— Значит, есть еще такие, как ты?  
— Она не такая... Не совсем. Я получил свою силу на Звезде Истины. От Бога. Ее сила другая. В ней то, что было до начала всего.  
Арей надолго задумался. Слишком тяжело было осмыслить все это, беспомощно барахтаясь в жалких огрызках знаний. Астарот понадеялся, что он все же согласится разделить с ним сознание. Но этого не произошло.  
— Почему именно эта планета? — задал дьявол новый вопрос.  
— Здесь врата. Такая дверь между Вселенной и смертью. Если их открыть, тьма поглотит бытие. Здесь есть и ключ. Я даже знаю, где он. Но это... так не работает.  
— Зачем тогда мы здесь?  
— Мне нужно поговорить со смертью.  
Замешательство на лице Арея больше походило на презрение к нему, как к сумасшедшему, который несет какую-то околесицу. Вздохнув, Астарот принялся объяснять.  
— Она... что-то вроде Бога. Родственница или вроде того.  
— Тогда почему бы не поговорить с ним?  
Астарот покачал головой.  
— Когда я был здесь четыре тысячи лет назад, она предсказала мне, что я отдам тебе свою душу. И что это избавит меня от чувства вины. Я тогда еще даже не знал тебя. Я не смотрел так глубоко в будущее. Впервые я увидел тебя, кажется, всего пару-тройку сотен лет назад. Она невероятно сильна — я думаю, даже сильнее Бога. И знаешь, что самое забавное? Я планировал умереть. Я не планировал отдавать тебе душу. Но это должно было произойти и в той реальности. Значит, я каким-то образом вернулся. Ничего не закончилось, когда ты убил меня. Я хочу знать. Я хочу увидеть то, что было после моей смерти. Тогда я пойму, как, уничтожив Вселенную, не провалиться назад во тьму.  
— Что ты почувствовал, когда впервые увидел меня?  
Этот вопрос оказался слишком некстати. Они говорили совсем о другом.  
— Какой-то странный импульс. Близость. Общность. То самое «с первого взгляда»... Не знаю. Мне проще было бы обменяться с тобой чувствами, чем объяснить их. Я сам их не понимаю.  
— Обменивайся, — великодушно разрешил Арей, оседлав бедра. Обвивая руками за шею. Вовлекая в долгий и полный нежности поцелуй.  
Черт побери... Как в той реальности вместо этого Астарот вообще мог выбрать смерть?

Креайос недовольно проворчал что-то себе под нос, но все же закутался в плед, которым укрыл Эиренэйос. Всю жизнь этого тела он нуждался в заботе, но все еще терпеть не мог это признавать.  
Демон ухаживал за его увядающим телом. Напоминал о том, что надо поесть. О том, что по вечерам холодно и стоит надеть куртку. О том, что пора принимать лекарства. Все это вызывало у Креайоса приступы истеричной ярости. Он вопил, верещал и кидался предметами. Его дурной характер не претерпел за годы жизни абсолютно никаких изменений.  
Креайос усиленно старался казаться хуже, чем он есть. Чтобы его не посчитали добрым. Слабым. Ему важно было производить впечатление неприступного, жесткого, гордого и упрямого — несгибаемого. И чем слабее он становился физически, тем сильнее старался стать духовно. Или хотя бы сделать вид.  
Эиренэйос уселся рядом и осторожно приобнял огромной лапищей. Почти каждый вечер они проводили здесь, на траве под деревом, и смотрели на звезды. Такие далекие и чужие. Креайосу нравилось просто сидеть так и молчать. И чувствовать себя не одиноким.  
Но на этот раз его не волновали звезды, холод и даже нежные объятия. Он обдумывал предложение Астарота. Никто ничего не делал просто так. С какой это радости сын Бафомета стал бы помогать ему? Но если это все же было правдой... О, как бы он хотел, чтобы это было правдой!  
— Почему ты со мной? — спросил он, нарушив молчание.  
— Потому что я этого хочу. Потому что я люблю тебя.  
— Спустя тысячелетия мы все еще почти не знаем друг друга. Не знаем, какими мы были до того, как встретились. Ты никогда не смотрел мой файл в архиве?  
— Нет, я всегда тебе доверял и не лез туда, куда ты сам меня не пускал. А о моем прошлом ты никогда не спрашивал.  
— Ну я-то твой файл смотрел, — фыркнул Креайос.  
Эиренэйос прищурился и как-то хитро улыбнулся. Он догадывался, зачем дьявол начал этот разговор.  
— Ты что-то хочешь мне рассказать о себе?  
— Хочу, — с вызовом буркнул Креайос. — В отличие от тебя, у меня была бурная молодость.  
— Сколько у тебя было сексуальных партнеров?  
Дьявол поморщился, как от отвращения.  
— Я их не считал, а трахал. И вообще, почему ты именно это спросил? С каких пор тебя это волнует?  
— Просто так, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Эиренэйос. — Стало интересно. Прости, ты, кажется, пытался мне излить душу...  
— Скотина!  
Пнув демона, Креайос продолжил:  
— Так вышло, что за многие вещи в своей жизни мне приходилось расплачиваться сексом. Например, когда я искал тебя... Но я не об этом. Об этом мало кто знал даже из тех, с кем я довольно близко общался. Конечно, если они не заглядывали в мой файл... В общем, я состоял в браке.  
Это заявление звучало слишком абсурдно. Эиренэйос помнил, как реагировал Креайос на предложение вступить в брак. Он не только умудрялся закатить истерику и избить, но и дулся потом еще дня два. И нес какую-то ерунду о собственной свободе и неприкосновенности. Как будто это означало для него вечное рабство.  
— С кем? И как долго?  
— Почти сто лет. А с кем... не так уж важно. Он был знатным. Таким как ты. Не таким громадным, но больше и сильнее меня...  
— Ты любил его? Что с ним стало?  
Креайос поджал губы и ответил лишь через минуту, будто собирался с мыслями.  
— Я убил его. И сбежал. Постарался, чтобы меня не нашли. У них не было доказательств, но разве они были им нужны? В Раю было сложно спрятаться. Я долго жил в глухом лесу, который скрывал меня от всех. Пока не стал тем, кем ты знал меня. Предводителем восстания. А потом ты стал моим покровителем. Ты защитил бы меня от них.  
Эиренэйос молчал, и Креайос, не дождавшись его реакции, продолжил:  
— Однажды он просто увидел меня и увел с собой. А мое мнение никого не волновало. Всем было наплевать, что у какого-то знатного лорда появилась очередная игрушка. Я ведь был далеко не единственным, с кем так поступили.  
— Почему ты впервые говоришь мне об этом сейчас?  
В голосе демона слышалась боль. Креайос усмехнулся. По телу пробежала дрожь — еще бы, вечер выдался холодным. Он поплотнее запахнулся в плед, словно надеясь укрыться за ним, как за сталью доспехов.  
— Наверное, сейчас я впервые ощущаю, что могу тебе довериться. Для тебя прошли тысячелетия, и ты все это время любил меня... А я знаю тебя меньше лет, чем был в браке с тем уродом. Всю мою эту жизнь и немножко той... Я всегда боялся, что все повторится. Ты всем рискнул ради меня и посвятил мне всего себя... Но я все равно не могу до конца поверить. Что ты действительно любишь меня.  
Эиренэйос больше ничего не сказал. Заметив, что Креайос замерз, взял его на руки и, посильней укутав, понес во дворец. За всю дорогу они не проронили ни слова. Он доставил прямо в покои и, уложив на кровать, укрыл одеялом, убирая с лица растрепавшиеся волосы.  
— Ты горячий, — заметил дьявол, удержав его руку у своей щеки и уткнувшись в нее. — Согрей меня.  
Эиренэйос улегся рядом и заключил в объятия. Креайос, и на старости лет оставшийся таким же тощим и жилистым, утонул в них, как в море.  
— Ты все время ждешь подвоха, — прошептал демон, улыбнувшись. — Ты каждый день проверяешь любовь на прочность. Ты переживаешь, что постарел, и срываешься на мне. Ты бесишься, когда я делаю для тебя что-то хорошее. Ты стараешься казаться мне как можно более отвратительным. Но все это не важно. Я все равно тебя люблю.  
— А что тогда важно? За что ты тогда любишь меня?  
— За то, кто ты есть. Я искал в других твои черты, когда тебя не было рядом. Чтобы вспомнить тебя. Какие-то вещи, которые нас связывали... Мы слишком недолго были счастливы. Там, в Раю. Да и счастье это было каким-то... Как на пороховой бочке. Но мне хотелось вернуться туда. Помнишь, мы как-то гуляли ночью? Ты зашел в реку и брызнул на меня водой. Мы стали брызгаться, ты смеялся. И мне было так хорошо просто от того, что все это у меня есть... Пусть ты часто ворчишь на меня. И постоянно всем недоволен, что бы я ни делал... Ни с кем больше у меня не было и не будет таких моментов.  
— Слушай, ты серьезно? — как-то раздраженно процедил Креайос. — Ты серьезно не спал ни с кем кроме меня? За всю жизнь?  
Эиренэйос улыбнулся.  
— Они все не ты.  
— Серьезно? За все шесть тысяч лет? Ну ладно, то, что ты до меня ни с кем не трахался, я могу понять... Но после? Что вообще ты делал все это время? В конце концов, ты мог попытаться найти мне новое тело. Ты этого не сделал. Это вышло случайно и без твоего участия. Неужели ты думаешь, что я поверю в твою мифическую верность?  
— И ты решил, что это из-за того, что ты мне не нужен? Что у меня был кто-то еще?  
Креайос фыркнул и отвернулся, отползая от Эиренэйоса и перетягивая на себя одеяло. Иногда стоило вовремя остановиться, чтобы не разругаться с ним вконец.  
Демон бережно огладил его торчащее под одеялом острое плечо и терпеливо улыбнулся.  
— Я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Скоро ты умрешь. На этой планете нет и никогда не было для тебя подходящего тела. Я все это время искал мага, способного его создать. Чтобы тебе больше не пришлось умирать.  
Креайос развернулся к нему так резко, что едва не заехал локтем по носу.  
— А если я найду такого мага? Если у меня снова будет моя вечность? Ты согласишься провести ее со мной? Ты никогда больше от меня не избавишься!  
Эиренэйос прижал к себе осторожно, но крепко. Зарываясь носом в белоснежные волосы.  
— Это все, чего я хочу.

Астарот сидел на невысоком заборе, поджав ноги, и курил, уже полчаса созерцая, как Эиренэйос перемещается между грядками. Это зрелище почему-то заинтересовало.  
— Зачем ты этим занимаешься? — спросил он наконец. — У вас на это есть слуги.  
Эиренэйос улыбнулся и, выпрямившись, потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Он выглядел вполне довольным. Ему явно нравилось то, что он делал.  
— Это мое хобби. Что-то выращивать. Это дает ощущение, которого мне не хватает. Связь с планетой. Она, конечно, странная и поверхностная. Не как на родине. Еще в Раю я сажал цветы. Потом овощи, чтобы кормить Креайоса. Здесь есть и плодовые деревья, которые я вырастил специально для него.  
— Ты хочешь вернуться в Рай?  
Эиренэйос добродушно вздохнул и развел руками.  
— Я бы вернулся. Но он со мной не полетит.  
Астарот сощурился, пристально вглядываясь куда-то ему за плечо. Эиренэйос обернулся. Креайос стоял там, привычно хмурый и недовольный. Обхватив себя руками и дрожа на холодном осеннем ветру. Такой хрупкий, беззащитный...  
Им придется улететь. Астарот знал это. Хотя упрямый Креайос наверняка предпочтет умереть, но не возвращаться в Рай.  
— Мне надо с ним перетереть наедине, — заявил Астарот, спрыгивая с забора. Эиренэйос не возражал.  
— Я согласен, — сказал Креайос вместо приветствия.  
— И какое тело ты хочешь? — усмехнулся Правитель Ада. Он уже знал это.  
Все же, он многого не испытывал в жизни и только в теории понимал, как это работает. Он никогда не менял тела.  
Тело походило на приемник. Его повреждения не уничтожали саму личность — только искажали связь. Другое тело предполагало всего лишь другой набор ощущений и восприятий — так же, как звук менялся в разных радиоприемниках. Адам, утратив свое первоначальное тело, скучал по нему и мечтал о нем. Но Креайос почему-то выбрал нечто принципиально новое.  
— Как это будет? Мне придется умереть? — уточнил он.  
— Придется, — пожал плечами Астарот. — А еще тебе придется довериться. Хотя ты можешь позвать Эирена. Чтобы он был рядом.  
Креайос скривился, отмахиваясь.  
— Не надо. Но у меня есть один вопрос. Зачем ты это делаешь?  
— В свободное время я подрабатываю мессией. А долг мессии — помогать страждущим.  
Астарот не лукавил. Как-то так он это и воспринимал.  
— Хотя у меня будет для тебя одна просьба, — добавил он, задумавшись. — Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
— Валяй, — милостиво разрешил Креайос.  
Он был уже готов расстаться со своим телом. И превратиться из брюзгливого разваливающегося старикашки в молодую и красивую истеричку с глазами, горящими ненавистью ко всему живому. Он все равно был стар, и смерть дышала ему в затылок — так что он терял? Упустить свой шанс, как четыре тысячи лет назад — ради чего?  
Когда Астарот приблизился к нему с клинком, Креайос выхватил его и, заявив: «Я сам!», вонзил себе в грудь. В этом не было ничего сложного. Человеческое тело умирало быстро и легко.

Адам слишком давно не бывал на Иварлидрее. И не очень-то хотел возвращаться. Поэтому Астарот тащил его по коридорам дворца за руку.  
— Тебе понравится, — уверял он, и в голосе его слышались хитростно-веселые нотки.  
«Опять готовит мне какую-то гадость», — удрученно думал Адам, но все же тащился за ним.  
В покоях, куда привел Астарот, архангел остановился и забыл обо всем. Взгляд приковала к себе роскошная красотка. Блондинка с пышной грудью и округлыми бедрами. С ниспадающими на плечи блестящими волосами. И надменно-презрительным лицом. Ее шикарную фигуру прикрывали лишь коротенькие обтягивающие шортики, расстегнутые наполовину и подвернутые. И рубашка, почему-то завязанная на груди. Астарот, прекрасно знавший, что у Адама встает почти на все, был уверен, что и это зрелище ему понравится. И не ошибся.  
— Кто вы, прекрасная леди? — промурлыкал архангел, облобызав тонкую руку, которую у него тут же с брезгливостью отняли.  
— Это Креайос, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил Астарот. — Первый дьявол. Ты читал о нем в архиве, который я тебе дал. А это Адам. Архангел Рая. У вас больше общего, чем вы думаете. Вы подружитесь.  
Адам уставился на Креайоса с недоверием, но, осознав, что Астарот не врет, разочарованно вздохнул. Креайос ему понравился, но вряд ли на этом поприще что-то светило. Получить в морду за домогательства архангелу тоже не слишком хотелось. Особенно от Эиренэйоса. Поэтому он решил не распускать руки, а просто поговорить.  
Астарот оказался прав. У них действительно нашлось много общего. Оба они были лидерами по жизни и нижними в сексе. Оба — импульсивными, гордыми и жаждущими справедливости. Целью этого знакомства было убедить Креайоса вернуться в Рай. И Астарот этой цели достиг.

Креайосу показалось, что Эиренэйос не узнал его, войдя в покои. Он остановился и замер в замешательстве, вглядываясь пристально и внимательно. А потом, внезапно расплывшись в улыбке, радостно сказал:  
— Теперь ты снова можешь летать.  
— То есть то, что у меня сиськи, тебя вообще не смущает? — ехидно уточнил дьявол.  
Эиренэйос покачал головой.  
— Мне интересно, почему ты выбрал стать женщиной. Но это не самое главное.  
Креайос повертелся перед ним, хвастаясь новым телом. Прильнул к его груди и потерся, как кошка. Он и раньше был мелюзгой по сравнению с демоном. Женское же тело отличалось особой хрупкостью. В нем было не меньше силы, чем в мужском, которое принадлежало Креайосу тысячелетия назад. Зато было ощутимо меньше массы.  
— Да у тебя член толщиной в мою руку, — усмехнулся он, сравнивая их габариты.  
— Ты мог стать и покрупнее.  
— А зачем? Мне нравится быть таким. А тебе нравится?  
Эиренэйос пожал плечами.  
— Ты красивый.  
— А ты тупой, — с досадой фыркнул Креайос, стукнув его кулаком по груди. — Ты не умеешь делать комплименты. Тебе вообще плевать, как я выгляжу. Тебе было бы плевать, даже если бы я был говорящим деревом!  
— Да, я буду любить тебя и в этом случае, — усмехнулся Эиренэйос, подхватывая на руки. — Но это не значит, что мне не хочется испытать твое новое тело.  
— Тебе лишь бы свой член в меня засунуть! — возмутился дьявол, когда его осторожно опустили на кровать.  
Эиренэйос лег сверху, стараясь не раздавить. Он гладил и исследовал его тело с каким-то удивленным интересом. Как будто вообще впервые в жизни видел женщину. Креайос с досадой осознал, что так просто невозможно притворяться, да Эирен и не смог бы. Он действительно был его единственным. Или же у него были только мужики.  
— Отодвинься, — заявил он, отпихивая демона на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Я объясню, как меня теперь трахать.  
Это было невероятно глупо. За что он вообще любил этого тупого и наивного громилу? Они были слишком разными, как небо и земля. Ничего общего. Он — утонченный мыслитель, и Эирен — добродушный простак. Но, несмотря на свой устрашающий вид, Эирен был очень нежен в постели. Невероятно терпелив. Заботлив. Он все делал для него. Все, что только было в его силах. Он всегда был рядом.  
Забавно было то, что сейчас это воспринималось как первый раз. В новом теле, в новой жизни. Для Эирена все было новым. Креайос прислушивался к собственным ощущениям — совсем другим теперь, а оттого излишне ярким. И это тоже казалось происходящим впервые. И секс ощущался как-то по-новому.  
Креайос завопил и громко выругался, когда Эиренэйос наконец попытался проникнуть в него. Все же член у него был и правда слишком огромным для этого тела, чтобы делать это так сразу.  
— Медленнее, — зашипел дьявол, вцепляясь в его плечи когтями. — Начни хотя бы с пальцев.  
Это, впрочем, тоже не сильно помогло.  
У Креайоса бывали разные отношения. Бывало даже, что он спал со всеми подряд, но только не с объектом отношений. А бывало, что его трахали и втроем. Один раз это произошло в доме Эиренэйоса, практически у него на глазах. Две девушки и парень, зашедшие проведать дьявола и обсудить свои дела, под конец перебрались в спальню, устроив оргию. Оргии не были у них редкостью, а являлись делом довольно обыденным и регулярным. Правда, в убежище, а не в домах знати. Хотя Эиренэйос сказал, что ему понравилось наблюдать это через скрытую камеру. Креайоса любили. Ему подчинялись. Для многих он был центром мира — и в сексе они доставляли ему удовольствие так же самозабвенно, как и жили для него.  
И все равно Эиренэйос любил его больше.  
Креайос слишком многое позволял себе с ним. Он мог встать и уйти в разгар секса, заявив, что ему расхотелось. Мог приказать совершить сущую глупость. Или сорваться на нем, пуская в ход кулаки. Он был настоящим тираном и самодуром. И, осознавая это, порой радовался, что все же не захватил власть в Раю. В отличие от Адама, который позволял себе быть сволочью только вне своего правления, Креайос не мог просто переключиться. В его духовном арсенале не было такого рубильника. Он одинаково орал и на близких, и на подданных. Иметь с ним дело было равнозначно тяжело для всех.  
И все равно многие почему-то любили и ценили его. И умерли за его идеи. Только спустя годы Креайос осознал, что винит себя за это. Что это еще один неизгладимый шрам на его душе.  
Он снова засыпал в объятиях Эиренэйоса, так толком и не потрахавшись, и чувствовал себя обновленным только наполовину. На самую важную половину это все еще был он — первый дьявол, жалкий неудачник с хреновым характером. Без Эирена он погиб бы еще тогда, в день восстания. Но благодаря ему все еще был здесь.  
Смена тела на нечто принципиально новое — что еще могло быть лучшим поводом начать принципиально новую жизнь?


	9. Глава 8. Другая смерть

— Красавица и чудовище, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Астарот как-то по-новому взглянул на Креайоса с Эиренэйосом и согласно хмыкнул. Впрочем, эту парочку он знал гораздо лучше Арея, а потому распределил бы роли наоборот.  
— Ладно, нам пора, — вздохнул он, тронув дьявола за плечо. — Я знаю, куда нам нужно идти.  
Только что он вернулся от Риэрела. Арей дожидался в саду, но теперь наконец пришло время двигаться дальше.  
Астароту не хотелось идти одному. Хотя, возможно, и стоило. Удивительно, но на этот раз Арей не настаивал — напротив, Правитель Ада сам попросил отправиться вместе. Он предчувствовал, что это необходимо. И сам себе не мог объяснить, почему.  
Болота — загадочное место, полное магии и тумана. Здесь всегда творилось то, что не было подвластно даже самым сильным магам. Здесь, в самом сердце Иварлидрея, в самом непролазном его лабиринте, притаились врата. И дожидались своего часа. Который пробьет через считанные дни.  
Астарот шел по воде, не слишком заморачиваясь перспективой промочить ноги. Арей матерился и злобно прожигал взглядом его спину. Ему приходилось по колено тонуть в болотах. Он ведь не был всемогущим властелином реальности.  
Развернувшись, Правитель Ада протянул ему руку. И, крепко сжав его ладонь, повел за собой по воде.  
— Я никогда не говорил тебе. У меня здесь есть сын. Уже четыре тысячи лет.  
— С чего ты вдруг его упомянул?  
— Потому что это кусочек правды обо мне.  
Арей хмыкнул, но губы его все же растянулись в довольной улыбке. Остановившись, он развернул к себе Астарота и заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Это не твой облик. Это облик Правителя Ада. Почему он выглядит именно так?  
— Так выглядел мой отец, — неохотно ответил Астарот. — В детстве я был больше похож на мать. У меня многое от нее. Крылья, черты лица, телосложение. Зеленоглазая рыжая бестия. Невысокая, но с широкими бедрами и мощными ногами. Она была крепкая, но угловатая и нескладная. И дралась хорошо. Она не была уродиной, но и красивой в понимании ангелов тоже. Она была несовершенной. Слишком человечной. Ты видел, как я выглядел до Звезды. Если бы я не изменил этот облик, я и сейчас выглядел бы почти так же. Только повзрослел бы.  
— Почему тогда ты не вернешь себе его? Ты сменил облик, когда стал Правителем Ада. Когда убил Сатану. Ты прекрасно помнишь, как тогда выглядел.  
— Я... изменился. Я не чувствую себя прежним. Я большую часть жизни прожил, выглядя, как мой отец. И всю твою жизнь.  
— Я хочу увидеть тебя-настоящего.  
Несколько секунд они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Астарот, тяжело вздохнув, щелкнул пальцами.  
Если он и остался похож на Правителя Ада, то лишь какими-то неуловимыми деталями. И ярким цветом голубых глаз. Арей не узнал бы в нем Астарота, которого видел раньше.  
Правитель Ада был статным, подтянутым, широкоплечим. С идеальными чертами лица. От него веяло силой и мощью. Настоящий Астарот был похож на бомжа. Он путался в собственных волосах, отросших почти до колен. Имел какое-то непропорциональное телосложение. Потерянный взгляд чуть раскосых глаз. И заметно уступал ему в росте. Это были две разные личности. Противоположности. Собранный, расчетливый разум и хиппи, который тонул в собственном сознании.  
— Я не хочу так выглядеть, — тихо произнес Астарот. Складывалось ощущение, что каждое мгновение в этом облике для него мука.  
— Почему?  
— Так я чувствую себя тем, кто совершил неисправимые, непростительные ошибки. Мне легче прятаться за маской. Мне легче убеждать себя, что это был не я.  
— Ты никогда не принимал этот облик после того, как создал Правителя Ада?  
— Нет. Я не делал этого с тех пор, как впервые увидел тебя.  
Там, в иной реальности. Где все сложилось по-другому. Он мог стать кем угодно. Но пришел к Арею в своем настоящем облике. Потому что сам устал от собственной лжи.  
— Я хочу, чтобы когда-нибудь ты снова стал собой. И принял себя.  
Астарот щелкнул пальцами, быстро возвращая все на свои места. Он сомневался, что этот день когда-нибудь настанет. Но разочаровывать Арея не стал.  
— Настоящий я некрасивый, — буркнул он, возобновляя шаг.  
Дьявол усмехнулся, вновь цепляясь за него, чтобы не провалиться в воду.  
— Мне уже наплевать.  
Вскоре туман рассеялся. Солнце заблестело на воде переливами радуги. Астарот остановился посреди неглубокого водоема. Вода под его ногами сама собой превратилась в лед.  
Ямарайя появилась из-за дерева. Она сама вышла им навстречу. Астарот внезапно осознал, что растерял все вопросы. И у него остался только один.  
— Как мне увидеть реальность после своей смерти?  
Изначально он хотел спросить совсем не об этом. Но это почему-то первое сорвалось с губ.  
— Почему ты так легко согласился на смерть?  
— Мне не хочется жить жизнь. Мне просто не улыбается умереть и потерять себя. И все, что я создал. Жизнь — единственный известный мне способ существования. А за неимением лучшего всегда приходится жрать говно.  
— Даже когда ты обрел то, что тебе не хотелось терять?  
— Это был мой выбор.  
— Но здесь ты сделал другой.  
— Разве?  
Астарот усмехнулся. Айон едва не убил его. И в тот момент он принимал это. Смирился. Нет, здесь он совершил ровно тот же выбор. И сам не понимал, почему.  
— Ты все еще хочешь небытия?  
Почему это так напоминало поход к психологу?  
— Я теперь хочу за него, — подал голос Арей. — А он исполняет мои приказы.  
— Да какая разница, чего я хочу! — не выдержал Астарот. — Какая разница, если я ни на что не способен! Ничто не изменится от одного моего желания! Все, что я смог, это отдать ему свою душу! Я ни на что не влияю! Я не хочу больше, я устал!  
Тысячелетия в иллюзии всесилия. Он отказывался признавать правду. Теперь она почему-то рухнула на него неподъемной тяжестью. И все, чего он хотел — сбросить эту непосильную ношу. Пусть даже для этого пришлось бы умереть.  
— Не хочу, не хочу быть мессией! Не хочу всесилия! Не хочу держать на себе весь мир! Я хочу назад свою бессмысленную, беззаботную жизнь! Я хочу снова быть никем! Безответственным раздолбаем, которому не доверят даже доступа на космодром!  
— Если бы ты не изменил реальность, Арей никогда не родился бы. Будь у тебя выбор вернуться обратно и не лететь на Звезду — ты сделал бы его?  
Астарот взвыл и уткнулся в то, что оказалось поблизости — в плечо Арея. Дьявол обнял и погладил по волосам — как-то непривычно нежно, успокаивающе.  
— Я простил тебя, — негромко шепнул он. — Давно простил. Все хорошо. Ты не обязан делать больше, если не можешь. Или не хочешь. Если не чувствуешь, что в состоянии это вынести. Мы можем не идти дальше. Мы можем остановиться здесь.  
Зачем было чувство долга? Какой вообще был смысл делать что-то из-за чувства долга?  
— Это была и твоя реальность, — прохрипел Астарот, вцепляясь в виски Арея и рывком притягивая его к себе.

Сознание вспыхивало и угасало. Тупая боль мучила где-то в глубине. До ее истоков было не добраться.  
Астарот не понимал, где он. Куда он попал. Здесь его самого не существовало. Лишь черная, непроглядная тьма.  
— Так выглядит твоя смерть, — усмехнулся кто-то позади. — Ты ведь хотел ее увидеть.  
Астарот обернулся, но ничего не почувствовал. Здесь у него не было тела. Ничего не было.  
Правитель Ада смотрел на него красными провалами глаз.  
Он закричал бы, если бы мог. Хотя бы для того, чтобы услышать собственный голос. Он был ничем. Но почему-то все еще мог мыслить. Все еще видел его перед собой.  
Где-то внизу потекли кровавые реки. Он ощущал, что готов захлебнуться в них и утонуть навеки. Но, выбравшись на берег, с облегчением осознал, что все позади.  
Душа Арея грела изнутри. Душа, которую он давно отдал...  
Это была не его реальность. Это были его воспоминания.  
Он увидел все. Арей боролся за него. Арей спас его. Арей победил Правителя Ада. Победил смерть. Астарот стал его частью. Внутри его души.  
Он увидел все. Он все понял. Кроме одного. Самого главного.  
Он не знал, как вернуться.

Во тьме тлел тусклый огонек сигареты. Астарот не знал, чем здесь еще заняться. Он был заперт в собственном сознании. Что-то держало здесь. Смерть перестала казаться столь привлекательной. Если она выглядела так — лучше уж было жить.  
Он чувствовал зов собственной души. Откуда-то из бытия, из того, чего сейчас не существовало. Здесь ничего не существовало. Только он сам.  
— Ты недостоин существования, — усмехался Правитель Ада. — Существовать буду я.  
Не сразу, но Астарот понял. Что вообще с ним произошло.  
— Я тебя создал, — мрачно напомнил он, поднимаясь и материализовывая Адский клинок. — И ты мне больше не нужен. Я хочу назад.  
Правитель Ада расхохотался. Золотой клинок не причинил его броне никакого вреда.  
— Я отдал душу, — продолжал Астарот. — Я готов был навеки отказаться от всесилия. Я перешагнул через себя ради любви и поднялся намного выше. В той реальности он вечно спасал меня. В этой я все сделаю для него. Сгинь. У меня нет права отступать, пока он верит в меня. Он. Верит. В меня.  
Ловким движением он вогнал клинок в шею Правителю Ада — на пару миллиметров выше прочного ошейника. Реальность рассыпалась на тысячи осколков. Сознание растаяло, как лед.

Очнувшись, Астарот почувствовал, что лежит в воде. Он все еще был на болотах. Арей, склонившийся над ним, зажимал рукой рану в боку, из которой хлестала кровь. Это, впрочем, не слишком помогало.  
— Это сделал я? — спросил Астарот, опасаясь, что голос не послушается. Но все было бы как будто нормально.  
— Не ты, — усмехнулся Арей. — Но у меня нет времени, чтобы все это тебе рассказать.  
Астарот кое-как сел. Голова все еще раскалывалась от боли. Он осторожно отодвинул руку Арея, чтобы взглянуть на рану. Уже догадываясь, какое оружие ее нанесло. Арей был прав — у него действительно не было времени. В лучшем случае его смерть заняла бы несколько минут.  
— Где Ямарайя? — хрипло спросил Астарот.  
— Когда я очнулся, ее уже не было. Она наверняка знает, что происходит. Но она не придет.  
Вскочив, Астарот принялся истошно вопить, окликая ее. Болота поглощали его крики.  
— Заткнись, — посоветовал Арей.  
Он побледнел еще больше обычного. Астарот обернулся к нему. Беспомощный и жалкий как никогда.  
— Я не смогу ничего сделать! Не успею! За эти жалкие минуты! Да ты до сих пор жив только потому, что у тебя моя душа! Я не смогу собрать тебе новое сердце за две минуты, мать твою! Даже моя мысль на это не способна!  
Неужели он мог потерять его так глупо? Неужели он был обречен вечно винить себя в смерти тех, кого полюбил?  
— Я не умру, — усмехнулся Арей, опираясь на ближайшую кочку. Силы начали понемногу оставлять его. Но он почему-то был совершенно спокоен. — Мне не нужно тело, чтобы жить. Мне наплевать, что с ним будет. Меня не удержит небытие. Иди сюда.  
Астарот плюхнулся на колени прямо в воду, обагрившуюся кровью. Арей привлек к себе и поцеловал. Клинок Ада, поднятый со дна, вонзился прямо в сердце. Астарот почувствовал нестерпимую боль, но на это уже было как-то плевать.

Астарот узнал это место, едва только открыл глаза и огляделся. Место, принадлежащее им двоим. Сотканное из мысли истинного творца реальности. Зеленая поляна посреди бескрайнего мира. Прохладный ветерок и благоухание полевых цветов.  
— Я тоже это видел, — усмехнулся Арей. Оказывается, все это время он сидел рядом. — Мы можем остаться здесь. И больше никогда не возвращаться туда.  
Вот и все. Все было так просто. Он захотел умереть вместе с Ареем. А попал в рай.  
— Ты победил Правителя Ада. Он ранил меня, но не успел добить.  
— Это было и не нужно. Ты и так мертв.  
— Разве это та смерть, которой ты умирал?  
Астарот резко сел и коснулся груди. Душа была на месте. А рядом с ней — что было уж совсем невероятно — он чувствовал душу Арея.  
— Теперь мы одно, — сообщил дьявол, прикладывая его ладонь к своей груди и давая ощутить там ровно то же самое.  
Астарот расхохотался — безумно, истерично. И тут же зарыдал, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Неужели все правда было позади? И ничто больше не имело значения. Только этот мир. Только они вдвоем.  
— Здесь ты можешь быть кем угодно, — усмехнулся Арей, отстраняя и заглядывая в голубые глаза. — Выбирать любого себя.  
Астарот щелкнул пальцами. И вот на Арея посмотрели уже бирюзовые глаза.  
— Ты выглядишь так же, как в той реальности. И ты все еще не похож на себя.  
— Но теперь я не похож и на Правителя Ада, — с облегчением произнес Астарот.  
Теперь он был похож на того, кем себя ощущал.

***

Бафомет сидел на бревне и курил. Лениво щурился на солнце и заправлял за уши растрепанные волосы. Юный, едва осознавший себя. Созданный считанные недели назад. Астарот с удивлением узнавал в нем свои черты. В небрежных движениях. В этой наплевательской несобранности.  
В первые дни, когда Рай начал свое существование, здесь не происходило ничего интересного. Ангелы испытывали свои возможности. Создавали себе дома и одежду. Обзаводились привычками и пристрастиями. Размышляли о том, что и зачем вообще происходит. Забавно, конечно, было наблюдать Рай без построек. Без космодрома. Без дворца. Нетронутый, первозданный. Впрочем, сейчас, по прошествии пары месяцев, дворец уже был — как и все остальное, строился он быстро, при помощи мысли и преобразования формы материи.  
Отдельно Астарота поразил еще и тот факт, что пост архангела изначально принадлежал отцу. Бог говорил с ними только в первый день. Только ради этого.  
— Я дал тебе больше, чем остальным, — сказал он Бафомету. — И я хочу, чтобы ты стал правителем этого народа. Чтобы хранил мою тайну. До определенных пор.  
— Я не хочу ответственности, — без промедления отказался отец. — Хочу вести свободную и разгульную жизнь. Хочу быть никем.  
Поэтому архангелом стал Эсседес. А о Бафомете так никто и не узнал.  
Тогда его еще не интересовали чьи-то вселенские тайны. Весь мир расстилался перед ним — новый и неизведанный. И первым делом Бафомет почему-то изобрел наркоту.  
Он спал в открытом поле, хотя большинство уже обзавелось домами. Ему было наплевать, что происходит вокруг. Ангелам хотелось поиграть в общество — и они играли, делясь на знать и чернь — на тех, кто хотел приблизиться к архангелу, и тех, кто всей душой презирал его.  
Глобально отличие было только в том, что знать предпочитала служить интересам архангела и двигать цивилизацию вперед. Чернь же наотрез отказалась от какого-либо труда во имя развития и свалила в леса. Так за пару лет Рай обзавелся научным центром, где трудились те, кто жаждал большего. Простолюдины, выбиравшиеся из своих убежищ, специально приходили туда, чтобы с отвращением поглазеть на плоды чужих стараний и громко высказать свое авторитетное «фи». Их гоняла оттуда сформированная Эсседесом охрана. К низшим сословиям все давно уже относились как к мусору. Они ничего не давали обществу, а порой даже мешали прогрессу. Поэтому не возбранялось использовать их для своих нужд — как слуг или как супругов. На добровольность все вокруг закрывали глаза.  
Эсседес с самого начала не слишком жаловал полиаморию, и ему подчинялись, хоть этот закон и был по душе далеко не всем. Чернь, конечно, творила, что хотела. А вот знать очень дорожила своими добрыми именами.  
Бафомета все это забавляло. И в самом начале, и сейчас — он продолжал сидеть на бревне, созерцать все это безобразие и курить. Он не примкнул к знати, но не примкнул и к черни. Он был как-то сам по себе.  
Все же, созерцая правление Эсседеса, Астарот все больше проникался любовью и уважением к Адаму. Он дошел уже до того, что понял и одобрил его решение под корень выдернуть этот вирус, называемый «знать». Причем научных сотрудников, не имеющих особняков, а живущих при космодроме в тесных квартирах, он благоразумно не трогал, уничтожая лишь высокомерных подлиз, несущих в сознании прочно укоренившуюся идею собственного превосходства. Это были слишком устоявшиеся сволочи. Их было уже не переделать.  
Адам не позволял дискриминировать кого-то за взгляды на необходимость развития. При нем можно было тысячелетиями пинать хуи, не принося никакой пользы. Он был настоящим маньяком, жаждущим знаний и могущества — и ни разу не позволил себе посмотреть свысока на тех, кто не разделял этой точки зрения. Он действительно любил свой народ — каждого из них в отдельности. Каждого готов был выслушать и утешить. Каждому готов был помочь.  
Он был на своем месте. Он был прекрасным архангелом. Астарот невероятно жалел, что раньше этого не понимал. Что видел в нем только плохое. И не желал разглядеть главного. Слишком поздно было что-то исправлять.  
По какому принципу Бог вообще выбирал архангела? Почему именно отец? У них было удивительное внешнее сходство. Видно, Бог сотворил его с особым старанием. Но почему-то не удостоил своей силы. И почему-то одарил ею его сына. Впрочем, это было его право. Хоть он и не вмешивался в дела своих созданий... в тот день они сами прилетели к нему на Звезду.  
Эсседес повстречался с Бафометом только к концу первого столетия. Отец сам пришел во дворец. Стража не пустила его, приняв за простолюдина. Но уже спустя полчаса, укуренные в хлам, они сидели у ворот и хохотали над какой-то бессмыслицей. Проведя с ними несколько веселых мгновений, Бафомет поднялся и пошел дальше. Как ни странно, Эсседеса он нашел в тронном зале. Архангел сидел на троне, что-то увлеченно высматривая в своем КПК. При виде Бафомета он пришел в замешательство. Но ничего не успел спросить.  
— Мне стало скучно, — заявил отец, выпуская изо рта струйку дыма. — Я хочу знаний. Развития. Ты ведь можешь это мне дать.  
— Ты хочешь служить мне? — переспросил Эсседес, все еще ничего не понимая. — Кто ты такой?  
— Да никто, — пожал плечами Бафомет.  
Прицелившись, он с меткостью снайпера закинул окурок в шикарную вазу, стоящую поблизости. Его бесцеремонность переходила все границы. Наглый, бесстрашный, самоуверенный... Именно таких ангелов, пожалуй, не хватало Эсседесу в свите. Его давно уже утомили подобострастные подхалимы. Поэтому Бафомет его очень даже заинтересовал.  
Архангел соскочил с трона и расплылся в чарующей улыбке. Приобняв Бафомета, придвинулся к нему на непростительно интимное расстояние и эротичным полушепотом проворковал:  
— Я выполню твою просьбу. Я сделаю тебя вторым в Раю после себя. Тебе будут доступные все знания, какие захочешь. Если только ты будешь выглядеть для всех подобающе. Как знатный лорд.  
Бафомет равнодушно пожал плечами. Ему хотелось идти дальше. Он готов был без сожалений бросить курить. Отрезать и зачесать назад волосы. Начать опрятно выглядеть. Завести себе дом. Так никому не известный бомж-наркоман превратился в советника архангела — Золотого Ангела. И это было забавно.

Создать правила игры однажды и никогда не нарушать впоследствии — на этом стояло все мироздание. Иначе было бы просто неинтересно. Так поступали все они. Так размышлял и Бог.  
Почему-то Астарот никогда не увлекался историей. Ее просто не было — архив уничтожили к его рождению. Поэтому только теперь он понял, как много потерял.  
Как много было такого, о чем он вообще не задумывался. Например, как чернь, живущая вне общества и цивилизации, вообще попадала в архив. А делалось это презабавнейшим образом — если удавалось задержать кого-то из этих «диких» ангелов, его допрашивали, чтобы внести в базу нужные сведения. И в дальнейшем фиксировали все более-менее важные факты биографии, так или иначе касающиеся общественной жизни. Креайос, например, угодил в архив, когда кидался камнями в окна какого-то вельможи. Это и стало первой записью в его файле. А вот мать впервые попалась в лапы стражи, трахаясь у стен космодрома. И при задержании хорошенько отмутузила тех, кто пытался ее схватить. Все они были в своем репертуаре.  
Неприязнь к простолюдинам Астарот отчасти понимал — агрессивные и полные презрения, они портили все, что создавала знать. Еще в первое столетие у них было достаточно поводов попытаться свергнуть Эсседеса. Но произошло это лишь после ужесточения законов с подачи Бафомета, да и то лишь тогда, когда за дело взялся Креайос — по большей части из-за личных причин.  
Но до этого было еще несколько сотен лет. Сейчас же на глазах у Астарота между архангелом и его советником зарождалась смутная, первая и осторожная любовь. Процесс этот был необычайно долгим — видимо из-за особой тормознутости отца, которую Астарот благополучно унаследовал, и нерешительности Эсседеса. Бафомет своих чувств не понимал и не признавал, Эсседес — страшился сделать их общественным достоянием. Но это, впрочем, не мешало им хорошо проводить время вместе. Им всегда находилось, что обсудить.  
Обычно Эсседес делился с отцом своим опытом. В ту ночь Бафомет решил поделиться своим.  
Он привел его на поляну, и они улеглись на траву, чтобы лежать так и смотреть на звезды. В эти мгновения между ними царило молчание. Которое было куда красноречивее слов.  
— Я знаю, что ты хранишь божественную тайну, — прервал безмолвие Бафомет. — Расскажи мне.  
— Это запрещено, — лукаво улыбнулся Эсседес. — Я нарушу слово, данное Богу. А что ты дашь мне взамен?  
— А что ты хочешь?  
— Видишь вон ту звезду?  
Бафомет всмотрелся в голубоватую пульсирующую точку на небе. Почему-то слишком не похожую на другие.  
— Это Звезда Истины. Царство Бога. Каждый, кто отправится туда, будет либо безмерно одарен, либо его настигнет жестокая кара. Моя миссия — не позволить никому побывать там. В этом сам смысл существования архангела. Бог не назначал меня правителем. Просто правителю легче контролировать других в этом вопросе. А я обязан во что бы то ни стало этого не допустить.  
— А мне ты позволил бы?  
Эсседес нервно облизнул губы. Бафомет привстал и навис над ним, настойчиво требуя ответа.  
— Мы вернемся к этому разговору, когда сможем осуществить это физически, — усмехнулся архангел. — Мы пока не изобрели технологии, способной доставить нас к звездам. А значит, нам пока не о чем говорить.  
— Вернемся, — спокойно согласился Бафомет.  
— Ты все еще мне должен.  
— Ты так и не сказал, чего ты хочешь.  
Вцепившись отцу в плечи и опрокинув его на себя, Эсседес впился в его губы долгожданным поцелуем. Первым и самым желанным в своей жизни. Сладчайшим. И Бафомет ответил ему.

***

И вот он вновь явился сюда. На этот раз, будучи таким же мертвым, как отец. Впрочем, разве это было смертью? Скорее иным принципом существования.  
Бафомет вышел навстречу. Какими все же одинаковыми они были... И какими в то же время разными.  
— Я пришел за правдой. Я давно не ребенок. И моя жизнь уже закончена. Поэтому скажи мне, как мертвый мертвому — кто ты такой на самом деле и что ты чувствуешь?  
— Где-то в глубине души, — усмехнулся отец, слишком знакомым движением касаясь затылка и зарываясь пятерней в гладко уложенные волосы, — я все еще беззаботный странник, желающий быть никем. Жажда познания привела меня к смерти. И со смертью я получил все, чего так отчаянно хотел. Мне жаль, что ты был во мне разочарован. Что мне приходилось причинять тебе боль. Ты знаешь — так было нужно, и да — это меня не оправдывает. Но ты получил то, чего хотел, и ты счастлив — а для меня нет большей радости, чем знать это. Я умер много тысячелетий назад, но ты пришел ко мне, только когда тебе понадобились ответы. Я ждал тебя все это время. И очень по тебе скучал.  
Шагнув к Бафомету, Астарот уткнулся в его плечо, обнимая, как ребенок. Как тот ребенок, который тысячелетия назад беззаветно верил ему. Отец прижал к себе крепко и ласково. Погладил по голове, ероша седые волосы. Не переставая счастливо улыбаться. Искренне, с каким-то живым восторгом. О, как же непохожа была эта улыбка на его привычную — вежливо-отстраненную...  
— Я уничтожу смерть, — пообещал Астарот с серьезностью мальчишки, замахивающегося на взрослого бугая в пару метров ростом. — Я создам мир, где она не будет существовать.  
— Ты станешь лучшим создателем, чем Бог, — не сомневаясь в нем, ответил Бафомет. — Думаю, в этом и был весь смысл для него. Он хотел, чтобы ты создал нечто лучшее.  
— И я создам.

***

— И что ты опять натворил? — кисло поинтересовался Адам, уныло созерцая стоящего перед троном Астарота.  
Его привела стража и потребовала правосудия. В третий раз за неделю.  
— Да ваще ниче! — пожал плечами Астарот с самым честным и искренним видом.  
— Он обрушил два дома в научном центре, — сообщил стражник.  
— Я ставил опыты! — возразил демон.  
Адам раздраженно потер переносицу и велел Астароту пойти и исправить все, что он натворил. Проконтролировать исполнение своего приказа архангел чуть позже явился сам. И вместо усердно трудящегося демона увидел целую компанию, беззаботно бухающую на руинах.  
Устало возведя глаза к небу, он уселся на камень, и тут же Астарот сунул ему в руки бутылку. В этом мире правили дети. И Адам был для Астарота не правителем, которого следовало уважать и бояться. А всего лишь ровесником, которого можно было задирать и дразнить.  
— Что это? — поморщился Адам, отпив из горлышка.  
— Где? — вылупился на него Астарот.  
— В бутылке?  
— В какой бутылке?  
— В этой!  
Для наглядности архангел потряс бутылкой прямо у его лица. Астарот внезапно заржал и повалился на развалины. Задрав кверху ноги, он принялся дрыгать ими так активно, что тапок слетел со ступни и с удивительной меткостью угодил Адаму прямо в лоб. Подобрав его, Адам двинулся на Астарота со вполне понятными намерениями. Тот вскочил и, весело смеясь, стал убегать от него прочь по развалинам.  
Стражи — а большинство из них были вполне взрослыми — созерцали эту беготню со свойственной им бесстрастностью. После серьезного и кровожадного Эсседеса архангел-подросток, гоняющийся с тапком за своим подданным, был для них как бальзам на душу. Хотя это, бесспорно, было все же очень смешно.

***

В тот день, когда умер Эсседес, Адам остался совсем один. Он перестал с кем-либо разговаривать. Заперся в своих апартаментах. Рай застыл в предвкушении и страхе — что же будет дальше. Тиран пал, но теперь на горизонте маячила смута. Захватить власть мог сейчас кто угодно — и не факт, что он оказался бы лучше Эсседеса.  
Адам — восьмилетний ребенок — вообще не задумывался тогда о свалившейся на него ответственности. Он еще ничего не умел. И слишком мало знал. Он хотел только остаться в одиночестве и забыть весь этот кошмар. Потому что никому не мог доверить своих чувств.  
Эсседес говорил о Звезде Истины. О том, как важно хранить эту тайну. Эсседес воспитывал как своего наследника. Но Адаму не хотелось этого. Никогда не хотелось. Он предпочел бы, чтобы к нему относились как к брату. Его просто любили. Ему не нужно было заслуживать любовь примерным поведением и успехами. Где-то в глубине души Адам ненавидел брата — хотя он совершенно ни в чем не был виноват.  
Хотелось, чтобы все сейчас оставили его в покое. Чтобы все это рассосалось как-нибудь само.  
Услышав какой-то шорох, Адам вздрогнул и поднял голову с подушки. С подоконника спрыгнул Бафомет.  
— Уйди! — велел Адам злобно и властно. — Ненавижу взрослых!  
— Но ты же не будешь прятаться от них вечно.  
— Буду! Проваливай!  
В нем все же было что-то от Эсседеса. Влияние его присутствия и воспитания. Его гордость, его стать. Уже сейчас — у этого маленького ребенка. Это было его место. Он смог бы удержать власть. Но он этого не хотел.  
Бафомет осторожно присел на край кровати.  
— У Эсседеса был дар разрушения. И он не мог исправить однажды содеянного. У тебя — дар созидания, который не способен разрушать.  
— Ничего, когда-нибудь я научусь, — угрюмо буркнул Адам.  
— Для этого тебе нужно выжить. И быть архангелом. У тебя будет возможность делать все, что ты хочешь. У тебя одного будет доступ ко всей возможной информации. Если тебе нужна помощь, я могу помочь.  
— Помощь? — усмехнулся мальчишка совсем не по-детски. — Ты уже сделал все, на что вы годны — ты убил Эсседеса. Ты больше никто, ты отправишься за ним. Не смей смотреть на меня свысока!  
Он сел и свесил ноги с кровати. Маленький, взъерошенный, но уже такой злобный и решительный.  
— Мне не нужны взрослые. Вы все поддерживали Эсседеса. Я построю новый мир. И вам там не будет места.  
— Мне будет жаль, если я его не увижу, — улыбнулся Бафомет.  
Он добился того, ради чего пришел сюда. Адам разозлился — и Адам готов был действовать. По закону он все еще был наследником Эсседеса. И пост архангела был его по праву.  
Годам к десяти он уничтожил царивший при Эсседесе миропорядок почти полностью. И довольных этим было гораздо больше, чем тех, кто протестовал.  
Адам всему учился сам. Только бою на мечах его обучал Бафомет. Он всегда был рядом, но почти никогда не оказывался нужен. Адам прекрасно справлялся со всем в одиночку.  
Так рано повзрослевший. Ответственный. Держащий на своих плечах весь Рай. Чем больше он взрослел физически, тем больше становился ребенком духовно. Через несколько лет он снова улыбался и дурачился. Соперничал с Астаротом. Вспомнил, каково радоваться жизни. Дворец снова наполнило веселье балов. Только теперь уже — для всех. Простолюдины перестали быть вне закона. Адаму было плевать, кто перед ним — наследник знатного рода или преступной черни. Поэтому он полюбил Лилит.

***

Была ли реальность, где все произошло иначе? Астарот заинтересовался этим только сейчас. Он всегда хотел знать, могла ли существовать реальность, где он не полетел на Звезду. Но никогда не представлял, что что-то могло пойти не так гораздо раньше. Например, если бы Эсседес остался жив.  
Да, такая реальность действительно была. Эсседес в ней просто не узнал об изменах своей жены. О том, что Адам — не родной его сын. Перемены там не завладели Раем и их жизнями. Бафомет выжил. А все они выросли, не оставшись сиротами. Это была реальность без Звезды Истины. И Астарот с удивлением наблюдал уже взрослого себя без силы. Обычного, такого как все.  
Он работал в научном центре, часто оставаясь там ночевать. С возрастом он стал серьезнее. И все больше походил на отца. Он как будто бы повторил его судьбу и перестал быть собой. Зато стал примерным членом общества. Было противно на это смотреть.  
Эсседес запретил Самаэлю брать в жены Лилит из-за ее происхождения. А вот Адаму это абсолютно не помешало стать ее любовником и встречаться с ней тайком. Он рисковал так, как не рисковал даже Астарот. А потому эта реальность казалась слишком абсурдной. Нереальной. Неправильной.  
Здесь они с Адамом были друзьями. Им было, о чем поговорить. Оба они обладали страстью к познанию и жаждали чего-то большего. Только Астарот знал о его связи с Лилит и поклялся не выдавать этого секрета. В этой реальности не было шумных вечеринок, погромов и оргий. Зато были вечера, когда они вчетвером — Астарот, Адам, Самаэль и Лилит — собирались вместе у него дома. Бафомет не возражал. Он с женой уходил на это время к Эсседесу, оставляя без присмотра свой шикарный особняк, который, на удивление, всегда выдерживал это стоически и ни разу не оказался разрушен.  
Это тоже было странно. Отец никогда не позволял устраивать вечеринки дома. Астарот усвоил это очень хорошо, когда однажды все же попытался. Мать, придя домой, закатила истерику, а отец так отхлестал, что раз и навсегда отбил охоту превращать дом в обитель разврата.  
Но здесь и сейчас все было иначе. Они просто говорили. Немного выпивали. Если удавалось — Адам и Лилит уединялись, чтобы трахнуться.  
Астарот напоминал самому себе забитого студента, зацикленного на учебе. От этого ощущения хотелось орать и рвать на себе волосы. У него в комнате было чисто. Удивительно чисто. Кристально чисто. Ни пивных бутылок, ни окурков, ни сваленных грудой вещей. Отец, наверное, нарадоваться не мог, созерцая такие последствия своего воспитания.  
Астарот не выдержал этого. Он явился к самому себе, когда тот он засиделся за работой до самой ночи. Тот Астарот сначала принял его за отца и ничего не понял. Ведь силы здесь у него никогда не было.  
— Я — это ты, — пояснил Астарот своему отсталому сотоварищу. — И, как я, я тебе заявляю, что я способен на большее.  
Он рассказал обо всем. О Звезде, о своей мощи, о другой реальности и — самое главное — о своем настоящем характере. Он дал самому себе выбор. И выбор оказался тем же, что и всегда.  
На этот раз Астарот улетел на Звезду один. И, побывав там, вернулся уже другим. Или же, наоборот. Стал наконец собой.  
Адам вбежал в тронный зал, когда Астарот стоял там, над трупом Эсседеса, сжимая в руке кинжал.  
— Он не был твоим отцом, — сообщил демон ошеломленно застывшему ангелу. — Но ты все равно его наследник. Ты должен быть архангелом, а не он.  
Адам медленно подошел к нему, вглядываясь в изменившуюся осанку и побелевшие волосы. Не узнавая в нем своего друга. А потом, внезапно обхватив его лицо, резко притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
— Теперь все можно, — усмехнулся он, и Астарот тут же снова увлек его в новый поцелуй.  
И все вроде бы было неплохо. Но чего-то все равно не хватало.

***

Когда Адам изгнал брата, когда Ад уже покинул Рай, он почему-то часто приходил в дом Астарота. Просто сидел там и напивался. И плакал — то ли по своему решению, то ли по ушедшему прошлому, которое все равно уже нельзя было изменить.  
Он впал в полудрему, развалившись в кресле, когда услышал голос, мгновенно заставивший протрезветь:  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что не мог оставить его здесь.  
Архангел повернул голову. В соседнем кресле сидел некто, напоминающий одновременно Астарота и Бафомета. Некто, кого здесь быть вообще не могло.  
— Надо меньше пить, — пробормотал Адам, поежившись.  
— Все нормально, — продолжил некто. — Ты принял правильное решение. Ты не разрушил прошлое. Ты оборвал его окончание. Все хорошее ты запомнишь ярким и не изгаженным. А если бы он остался здесь, все равно ничего не стало бы как прежде. Прошлое в прошлом. Смирись и иди дальше. Ты каждый день приходишь в этот опустевший дом, жалея обо всем, что сказал и сделал. И не сказал и не сделал. Все это уже произошло. Плевать теперь, кто виноват.  
— Кто ты такой?  
— Властелин реальности, — усмехнулся Астарот. — Поэтому, поверь мне, я хорошо знаю, что не стоит пытаться ее менять. Ее нужно прожить. С тем, что уже произошло. Тебе всегда было одиноко. И будет еще очень долго. Но в конце ты будешь окружен друзьями и семьей. А сейчас у тебя есть я.  
Адам отхлебнул еще вина — прямо из бутылки. Он был слишком подавлен, чтобы удивляться. И начинал понемногу сходить с ума.  
— Я убил Лилит. Я прогнал Сатану. Даже Астарот отправился с ним. Что у меня осталось?  
— Рай. И ты сам.  
Астарот встал и подал Адаму руку. Тот вложил в нее свою ладонь, не колеблясь — ему на все уже было плевать.  
Астарот вывел его на балкон. Перед ними раскинулись внутренний сад и звездное небо. Летний, приятный и прохладный воздух ласкал кожу. Дышать им было легко.  
Всю жизнь Адам будет жить воспоминаниями о детстве. Астарот знал это. Ничто не станет радовать его так же, как эти годы. Он будет вечно искать схожие ощущения. И не найдет.  
Его нечем было утешить. Все было так, как должно было быть.  
— Видишь? — спросил Астарот, приобняв его за плечи и указывая пальцем вдаль. — Где-то там сейчас летит Самаэль. А рядом с ним — я.  
— Почему ты здесь? Со мной?  
— Потому что пройдет пять тысяч лет, и я пойму, что ты любишь меня. И мне станет стыдно за то, что мне всегда было на тебя плевать.  
Адам коротко расхохотался — немного нервно и безумно — но он был пьян, и это было нормально.  
— Это сила, которой наделила тебя Звезда Истины? — усмехнулся он. — Но ты не меняешь прошлое... почему?  
— Потому что это уже произошло. Мы должны жить с тем, что совершили. А не трусливо прятаться от этого в другие реальности. Это нечестно и неправильно. И это все равно так не работает. Все там будут уже другими. А сам ты все равно будешь навеки заклеймен своими ошибками. И понесешь их с собой.  
Адам приник щекой к плечу Астарота. Сейчас они были примерно одного роста. Хоть он привык, что демон ниже почти на полголовы.  
— Уничтожь мой дом, — попросил Астарот. — Я все равно больше никогда сюда не вернусь.  
— Нет, — отказался Адам. — Не уничтожу. Чтобы у тебя была мотивация вернуться.  
— Ты этого хочешь?  
— Пусть даже через пять тысяч лет.  
— Тогда убирайся здесь сам, — засмеялся Астарот. — А то мне будет проще построить новый дом, чем разгрести срач в этом.  
— Я рад, что ты пришел.  
— Я знаю.  
— Искупнемся в бассейне?  
Адам уже начал раздеваться. Астарот не стал себя этим утруждать. Забравшись на перила, он спрыгнул вниз и плюхнулся в воду. Как так получилось, что даже после смерти отца, даже когда убил мать — он никогда не устраивал здесь вечеринки? Почему-то хотелось оставить здесь все по-прежнему. Все так, как было при нем. С его атмосферой изысканности и красоты.  
Тогда Астарот не задумывался об этом, но теперь понимал, что Адаму приходилось сдерживаться очень долго. Много лет смотреть, как Сатане без усилий достается все, чего желает он сам. Увидев в его объятиях любимую женщину, он просто наконец психанул и дал волю чувствам. А потом всю жизнь бесконечно переваривал этот момент и убеждал себя в том, что поступил правильно.  
В юности Астарот совсем иначе смотрел на вещи. Сейчас же совершенно отказался от оценочных суждений, поняв их нецелесообразность. Правых и виноватых не было. Были причина и следствие. Действие и противодействие. Обиженные маньяки с покалеченной психикой, которых вовремя не успели пожалеть.  
Вдоволь наплававшись, они выбрались на берег и еще долго лежали там, разговаривая. Адам повеселел, ему явно стало намного легче. А потом они переспали — и это было забавно. Трахать убийцу отца в его же собственном доме. Астарот почему-то совсем уже не злился. Ведь все было так, как должно было быть.


	10. Глава 9. Все хорошо

Астарот вспоминал свой дом при взгляде на дворец сына. Особняк отца тоже чем-то напоминал целый дворец.  
Как ни тяжело было вернуться сюда, Астарот решил наконец сделать это. Пришло время встретиться с Тиелларисом. Поставить точку в прошлом, с которым он так и не разобрался до конца.  
Сын был все так же прекрасен. Статен, красив и наряжен в лучшие одежды. Он блистал своим величием. В нем было больше от Бафомета, чем от Астарота.  
Увидев отца, он побледнел и понадеялся, что его обманывает зрение. Но Астарот, к величайшему сожалению, оказался вполне настоящим.  
— Вернулся завершить начатое? — мрачно поинтересовался Тиелларис.  
— Что-то вроде того, — вздохнул Астарот, слегка жалея, что он сразу перешел к делу. — Но мне надо кое-что тебе рассказать...  
Они говорили только о предстоящем апокалипсисе, совсем не касаясь личного. Астарот все порывался заговорить об их отношениях, но, осознавая, что они друг другу почти никто, ощущал себя неловко и не решался.  
— Я создал тебя из своего желания созидать, — все же сообщил он, когда они обсудили все, что требовалось, и молчание стало слишком гнетущим. — Мне хотелось чего-то доброго, светлого и сильного. Яркого, как Звезда Истины. Мне жаль, что я был тебе плохим отцом. Сейчас я хочу помочь тебе. Создать реальность, где ты мог бы укрыться вместе со своим королевством. Поэтому я пришел.  
— Что взамен?  
— Ничего, — устало вздохнул Астарот. — Я твой отец. Я хочу сделать для тебя хоть что-то хорошее. У меня есть просьба... Но только просьба. Вступить в альянс. Помочь уничтожить смерть. Я помогу тебе независимо от твоего ответа. И я не принуждаю тебя давать его прямо сейчас.  
Тиелларис задумался. Он хмурился, лицо его выражало беспокойство. Он изначально не ждал от отца ничего хорошего. Но теперь апокалипсис был уже не желанием одного придурочного наркомана. Теперь этим занимался альянс.  
Туманности. Галактики. Черные дыры. Клетки тела Вселенной. Звезда была ее мозгом. Иварлидрей — сердцем. Она была странной. Астарот понимал ее чуть лучше остальных. Его Ад был во многом на нее похож.  
Кем они были для нее? Паразитами? Или это все же был симбиоз?

Это тело нравилось даже больше первоначального. Наверное, где-то в глубине души всегда хотелось быть женщиной. С одной стороны, Креайос чувствовал, что многое изменилось. И нужно было еще привыкнуть. С другой — эти изменения как будто бы привнесли в его душу гармонию. Теперь он выглядел именно так, как должен был.  
Изменения не слишком затронули стиль и манеры. Он по-прежнему по-аристократически надменно взирал на все вокруг. И по-прежнему носил обтягивающую, подчеркивающую фигуру одежду. Сегодня запястья также украшали браслеты, а шею — чокер. Эиренэйос смотрел на него, почти не отрываясь. На лице его застыла затаенная полуулыбка.  
Он устроил вечер романтики. Накрыл стол, зажег свечи, принес конфеты, фрукты и вино. В полумраке уютной террасы с видом на лес было действительно прекрасное место для подобного мероприятия. И Креайосу, похоже, сюрприз очень понравился. По крайней мере, он одобрительно хмыкнул и, не сказав ни единого ехидного слова, уселся за стол.  
Когда Эиренэйос сжал его руку, он поморщился и недовольно велел:  
— Убери лапищу, ты мне пальцы сломаешь!  
— Я же аккуратно... — вздохнул демон.  
— Ты кувалда, а я прекрасный цветок! Ты должен обращаться со мной бережно!  
— А почему цветок все время бьет кувалду?  
Креайос засопел и пнул его под столом. Хоть они и были в разных весовых категориях, бил он все равно по-прежнему болезненно.  
— Я просто еще не привык. Я постараюсь поаккуратнее, — пообещал Эиренэйос. — Просто мне сложно понять, как теперь соизмерять силу. Твое тело стало более миниатюрным, но оно все равно сильнее, чем человеческое. Дай мне время.  
Креайос великодушно кивнул.  
— Я хотел кое о чем тебе сказать, — улыбнулся Эиренэйос. — И, надеюсь, ты не запустишь мне в голову бокалом после этого...  
— Какую-нибудь гадость сделал? — прищурился Креайос, впиваясь когтями в его ладонь. — Подставил меня, предал, изменил?  
— Ну хватит, — вздохнул демон, мягко высвобождая руку. — Меня уже так утомили твои подозрения и вечные ожидания плохого... Я ведь никогда не давал повода во мне сомневаться. Я никогда не пренебрегал твоими интересами.  
— Да неужели?  
Как же надоело это оскорбленное ехидство, эти надуманные обвинения, скандалы и упреки... С ним всегда было сложно. Без всего этого Креайос был просто прекрасен. Но это была сама суть его личности.  
— Если даже я изменял тебе, то что? — мрачно поинтересовался Эиренэйос, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Что ты можешь сделать? Ты не уйдешь от меня и не лишишь меня секса, потому что все это в первую очередь нужно тебе самому. На самом деле совсем не ты хозяин положения, как бы ты ни старался доказывать обратное. Тебе просто нравится быть жертвой. Даже если это совсем не так. Ты выдумываешь для этого любой повод. Если бы я засунул член в кого-то кроме тебя, что бы это изменило? Я стал бы любить тебя меньше? Ты сам-то в это веришь? Ты любишь меня и боишься признаться себе в этом. Боишься, что я причиню тебе боль. Целой жизни тебе не хватило, чтобы поверить мне. Двух жизней. Черт побери, я счастлив каждую минуту с тобой! Без тебя у меня пустота на душе! Я делаю это, потому что хочу, потому что люблю тебя! Тебе не надо меня заставлять и иметь на меня рычаги давления. Шантажировать. Я с тобой на целую вечность. Если бы это было не так, я давно бы от тебя ушел.  
Он опустился на колени и поцеловал дрогнувшую руку. А потом достал из кармана кольцо и надел на тонкий ухоженный палец.  
— Помнишь, как однажды у тебя отказала нога, и ты шел кое-как по лесу, цепляясь за ветки, но не позвал на помощь? Я всегда восхищался силой твоего характера. Ты гордый, но со мной ты можешь позволить себе быть слабым... Правда можешь. Это не делает тебя хуже. Я ничего не сделал, когда ты проиграл. Мне так жаль, что я никогда не мог сделать для тебя ничего действительно важного... Только быть рядом. Беречь тебя. Помогать, чем могу. Этого я хочу. Все время быть с тобой. Любить тебя. Давай поженимся.  
Креайос будто застыл, и ни единой эмоции не читалось в его взгляде. Пока он не выдавил сквозь слезы глухое:  
— Я тебя все время использовал... Ничего не давал взамен...  
— Мне ничего не нужно, — улыбнулся Эиренэйос. — Кроме тебя самого.

— Нахер быть властелином реальности, если я все могу, но у меня ничего не получается?  
— А ты все еще к чему-то стремишься?  
Астарот с раздражением уставился в небо, делая глубокую затяжку. Да, он стремился. Наверно, впервые четко осознавая, чего именно хочет. И зачем.  
— Однажды мне приснилось, будто я лежу в невидимом гробу, — сообщил Арей. — Поэтому мне так плохо. Я отодвинул крышку, и сразу стало легче. Это было очень забавное ощущение. Я как будто задыхался в нем. В этих невидимых, ограничивающих меня рамках. Которые существовали только для меня самого.  
— Я понимаю, к чему ты это. Но реальность чего-либо относительна. Каждому по вере его. И то, во что ты веришь, вполне реально для тебя. Невозможно просто взять и выбросить это. Это так не работает.  
Арей усмехнулся, бросая на Астарота понимающий взгляд.  
— Тебе лучше знать. Ты создал для меня реальность. Ты заставил поверить в нее.  
— Ты... тоже. Сделал это для меня. Новую реальность. Которой я не мыслил.  
— Это забавно. Мы ведь оба обладаем огромной силой мысли. Несгибаемой волей. Но все равно смогли повлиять на реальности друг друга. Значит, мы все же мыслили именно это. Просто не таким способом.  
Иногда бытие, повинуясь заданной программе, подхватывая мысль, начинало действовать само. Изменяя реальность. Подчас гораздо мудрее, чем тот, кто запустил этот процесс. Все же... этот мир был создан не так уж глупо. Астарот всегда считал его чем-то вроде тестовой, первичной версии. И на его основе собирался построить нечто свое. Более доработанное, более совершенное. Более... приятное. Это было бы их общее сотворение. Прекрасное. Объединяющее. Кульминация их судеб. Самого их существования.  
Астарот перелез через стол и поцеловал Арея, не пытаясь сдержать желания сделать это. Он, возможно, впервые в жизни имел желания и понимал их, так какого же черта он должен был сдерживаться?  
Пальцы дьявола дрогнули, роняя зажатую меж них сигарету. А губы изогнулись в усмешке, отвечая на поцелуй. Теперь они вдвоем могли оказаться где угодно. Но находились в навигаторской огромного Ада. У них здесь все еще оставались дела.

Королевство Тиеллариса поражало своей волшебной красотой абсолютно всех, кто прибывал сюда впервые. Креайос был первым, кто, скептически осмотревшись, вынес неутешительный вердикт:  
— Пафосные выебоны.  
И, гордо задрав голову, прошествовал в гостевые покои. Лесной король остался переваривать смелое высказывание нахального дьявола. Если бы не просьба Астарота, он вообще никогда бы не согласился принимать у себя гостей. Однако именно в его дворце должна была состояться первая встреча альянса. И с этим уж точно не стоило тянуть — близился день апокалипсиса.  
Перед встречей Креайос изъявил желание провести свадебную церемонию. Несмотря на свои критические замечания, он не мог не признать, что попал в поистине прекрасное место. Поэтому венчание случилось буквально на следующий же день.  
Он явился на него в совершенно не праздничном балахоне, но, сбросив его, остался в коротком топике и обтягивающих кожаных штанах. Руку Эиренэйосу он подавал с таким видом, будто делал величайшее одолжение. Кольцо же вообще отказался надевать и просто сунул в карман.  
К вечеру все так напились, что стали абсолютно безразличны к проблемам и надвигающейся катастрофе. Всем было весело — это были их беззаботные, счастливые минуты. На которые они имели полное право.  
Астарот и Арей сидели в отдалении, примостившись на заборе и созерцая эту идиллическую картину с пьяными песнями и плясками. С такими разными личностями, объединенными одной проблемой и нашедшими общий язык.  
— Я чувствую, что происходит именно то, что должно происходить, — сообщил Астарот. — Что все правильно. У меня на душе легко. Это так непривычно.  
— Может, это просто счастье? — усмехнулся Арей, отпивая из своей бутылки с вином. — Я могу понять, что ты никогда его не испытывал. Но неужели ты не знаешь, как выглядит чужое?  
— Знаю. Знаю... Но это совсем иначе. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Думаю, да. Испытывать чужие эмоции — не то же самое, что иметь свои. У тебя довольно забавное восприятие.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Арей скользнул рукой по ладони Астарота, переплетая их пальцы. Это казалось каким-то глупым. В их отношениях не было места романтике. Они дружили и трахались. Между ними были общность и взаимопонимание. Искренность и прямота. Нечто большее, чем любовь. Они были слишком близкими. Но сейчас, наверное, был какой-то особенный вечер. Когда можно было вести себя несколько иначе. Иначе выражать свои чувства. Проявлять нежность, которой никогда раньше не было места в их союзе.  
Секс был вечным противостоянием. Сверху оказывался тот, кто побеждал в схватке. Поцелуи — только прелюдией. Но сейчас хотелось иного. Просто сидеть и держаться за руки. Как обычные влюбленные. И наслаждаться этими ускользающими мгновениями. Допивая из кувшина жизни, который вскоре должен был окончательно опустеть.

— Эй, куда руки тянешь, горилла безмозглая! — завопил Креайос, когда Эиренэйос попытался раздеть его и уложить в постель.  
— У нас первая брачная ночь, — попытался оправдаться тот.  
— Я тебе сейчас дам первую брачную ночь! — рассердился дьявол, стукнув его по лбу. — Я набухался и хочу спать, а ты собрался в меня хуем тыкать!  
— У меня невыносимая жена, — улыбнулся Эиренэйос и едва увернулся от полетевшей в него вазы. Креайос не терпел насмешек.  
Он плюхнулся на кровать, не раздеваясь, но спать не стал, продолжив недовольно смотреть на демона. Как будто чего-то ожидая.  
— Ну ладно, — смилостивился он спустя пару минут игры в гляделки. — Тащи вон ту коробку.  
Притащив и открыв коробку, Эиренэйос с откровенным любопытством воззрился на Креайоса.  
— Откуда это у тебя?  
— Адам подарил на свадьбу и пожелал приятно потрахаться.  
Эиренэйос принялся с интересом изучать содержимое коробки. Такого количества секс-игрушек он не видел еще нигде. В голову приходил почему-то только один вопрос:  
— А ты что, всем этим умеешь пользоваться?  
— Для твоих убогих мозгов даже это слишком сложно? — издевательски хмыкнул Креайос. — Хотя о чем я, ты и своим-то телом управлять как следует не можешь.  
— Ты же сам запрещаешь мне трахаться с кем-то еще, — улыбнулся Эиренэйос. — Где же мне, по-твоему, набираться опыта? А если тебя не устраивает мой интеллект...  
— Устраивает, — недовольно скривился дьявол. — Ты разбираешься в том, в чем не разбираюсь я. Это нам пару раз пригодилось. Ладно. Раз уж у нас какая-то там особенная ночь, то слушай правду. Больше я этого никогда не скажу. Я люблю тебя. Очень ценю и боюсь потерять. Мне с тобой хорошо, а без тебя я не чувствую себя целым. Ради тебя я пошел бы на все. В какой-то мере я и пошел. Я не стану вести себя иначе. Потому что это часть меня. И ты согласился с этим. Но в решающий момент я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно.  
Эиренэйос сжал его в объятиях слишком крепко, заставив захрипеть и забиться в протесте.   
Они являли собой полные противоположности. Искренность и коварство. Хитрожопость и простодушие. Казалось, не было совершенно ничего, что объединяло бы их. Кроме обстоятельств.  
— Я все это знаю. И ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю.

Апокалипсис прогремел как по расписанию. Астарот нервничал, еще когда Ад подлетал к Раю. Теперь же, когда они с Ареем направлялись к его бывшему дому, он окончательно потерял над собой контроль.  
— Никогда не думал, что ты окажешься здесь, — признался Правитель Ада, поднимаясь по ступенькам на крыльцо. — Что увидишь места, где я вырос. Дом моего отца. Все это. Я как будто впускаю тебя в свою душу.  
Арей усмехнулся.  
— Я уже был в твоей душе.  
В этом доме царили роскошь и изящество. Просторные залы почему-то казались уютными. Обычно Арей не слишком любил королевские хоромы и дворцы. В них невозможно было почувствовать себя как дома. Это больше походило на жизнь в музее. Но здесь созданная некогда атмосфера семейного тепла и уюта так и не выветрилась до сих пор.  
Вернувшись сюда, Астарот вновь почувствовал себя защищенным. От всего мира. От настоящего и будущего. Это было место его прошлого. Неповторимого. Ведущего к разочарованию впоследствии. Но тогда — прекрасного и счастливого.  
Он был потомственным бомжом. И хотел оставаться им до последнего.  
Они обошли все комнаты. В некоторых задерживаясь надолго, а некоторые покидая уже через минуту.  
— А здесь отец меня наказывал, — сообщил Астарот, спустившись в подвал.  
Арей усмехнулся, смерив взглядом широкую скамью.  
— Что ты чувствуешь здесь?  
— В этой комнате?  
— В этом доме. На этой планете. В месте, где провел свое детство.  
— Я чувствую, что ушел от него безмерно далеко.  
Это были приятные, но очень далекие воспоминания. Из прошлой жизни. Прошлого себя.  
— А еще я чувствую, что именно тогда поистине ощущал, что держу весь мир в своих руках. Когда еще не обладал могуществом Звезды. Когда ничего еще не было. Когда я еще не мог использовать планеты вместо теннисных мячиков. Когда никого и ничего еще не потерял.  
— Разве сейчас ты не вернул то ощущение?  
— Нет. Сейчас я чувствую, что все это было частью пути. К тебе. И к себе. Такому, какой я есть.  
Арей привлек к себе, припадая к теплым губам. Давая этому продолжение. Они занялись сексом прямо на скамье. Перекрывая старые воспоминания об этом месте новыми.  
Неверно было бы сказать, что они воюют со смертью. Они воевали за царство своей мысли. За то, чтобы истина перестала существовать.

Когда рухнула Вселенная, открылся путь в бескрайнюю тьму. Астарот уже видел это. Но переживать это всегда было иначе.  
Он видел отца, вернувшего себе мать. Видел Эсседеса рядом с ним. Арея, к которому как ни в чем не бывало подошла его дочь. И много, много других — счастливых, свободных.  
Только один из них стоял в отдалении, загадочно улыбаясь. Дожидаясь, пока на него упадет нужный взгляд. Астарот не знал, видит ли его еще кто-то. Созданного им властелина реальности. Существующего только тогда, когда он хочет существовать.  
— У тебя все хорошо? — мысленно спросил Правитель Ада, подняв ладонь и рассеянно поведя ей в приветственном жесте.  
Эсэйас кивнул.


End file.
